


I'll be your light in the darkness

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, my first newtmas ever, newt is allergic to sunlight, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is teaching newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt suffers from sickness that makes him allergic to sunlight. He studies university at home by himself but his mom wants him to have a friend, so she finds him a teacher. Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Newt...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledDragon/gifts).



> Uff..my first Newtmas, Dedicated to FreckledDragon

 

                                                                             

AU where Thomas as a university senior homeschools younger Newt whose life starts whenever the sun hides it's rays. my first NewtMas ever. Truly inspired by FreckledDragon's work! xxx

 

"Mom, please...I am perfectly happy with online studying. All my subjects are on university web page and every time I hand over - I mean send finished homework and essays, I got A+! The professors are happy, I am happy...No sweaty students, no annoying school bell ringing every ten seconds, no noise! What's bad about that mom?" cried exasperatedly blond boy at his mother as she put his dinner in front of him. "Newt...I want you to socialize. You are alone and-" "Yeah I know and I'm perfectly happy about it. Alone without anyone talking about me behind my back!" the boy yelled and slammed his hand on the table. Last couple of days was young boy angrier and grumpier more than ever. The spring was almost over and hot sun rays started shining on the town. And he hated sun more than anything.  
\---  
Newt was born as a perfectly happy child with chubby cheeks and big beautiful eyes. He was adored by family, relatives, friends and even strangers. More than once his mom heard "Oh you have such a cute boy!" from someone on the street or in the supermarket. Happy, beautiful and healthy child, what more could mother want. Newt was totally healthy only until the summer after his sixth birthday. They were on a vacation in Scotland, near the beach. It was his grandparents house and Newt loved to go there every summer, Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter. Or anytime he wanted, basically. The summer was really nice for Scotland, cloudless skies and relatively warm sea made the picture absolutely perfect. They were just barbecuing when his mom noticed little bruises and patches of dry skin on Newt's hands, arms and face which, day by day, got worse and worse. The doctor at the ER told them it was just a sun burn and gave Newt some vitamin D shot and a strong sunscreen oil to put on whenever he goes out. But his skin was remaining burned and it seemed to be even worse after application of the oil.

It was on Monday morning when Newt stepped out of the house just to collect few apples from his favourite tree in the garden when suddenly his mom and grandparents got shocked by loud scream piercing through the air like a siren alarm. They found Newt running around with his hands over the face, bad burns and blisters all over them. It appeared as if he fell in the fire and stayed there for a long time.

His mom quickly got him in the house but Newt's screams weren't stopping at all. The boy continued shrieking and yelling for help, clutching his face and scratching himself with fingers. His mom finally managed to pull his hands from his face only to reveal her little boy's burned and badly blisterred face. "Oh my god...I'm calling an ambulance." Said his grandma and she left the room. Grandpa and Newt's mom took him under a cold shower but it didn't seem to help a bit.  
"It burns so much mommy! Mommy it burns! It really burns!" cried the six year old Newt constantly, even while he was put into the ambulance and driven to the hospital. The paramedics were helping as much as they could, placing on a small boy big amount of ice packets and cold wet blanket but nothing seemed to ease the pain he was in. Finally in the hospital Newt calmed enough to explain the doctors what he feels and where it hurts. First thought of theirs was an eczema but no one would cry because of eczema like Newt did. It just wasn't possible to be in constant pain all over your body. Finally after few months in hospital they found the illness that was causing little Newt so much suffering.  
"I'm afraid I have very serious bad news for you, madam. It appears that your son is...allergic to sun." "What?" whispered his mom, looking through the glass panel in door to the other room where newt was now peacefully sleeping. The doctors figured just few days after his hospital admission, that the boy has to stay in dark room without light as much as possible but performing tests in these conditions got very difficult and it took a long time. "Your son suffers from Erythropoietic porphyria, which is a skin condition that isn't very common. It actually affects only about one person in a million. It is a very serious illness that can be treated with very little things and it will never disappear, I am very sorry. For now all I can say is that the boy must be limited from sun exposure or eliminate sun exposure at all. If there IS need to go outside during the day, he must wear white clothes with UV protection filter, big hat, sunglasses, gloves and I recommend also an umbrella."  
So with that, small Newt was forced to live his life in the dark house, with few imaginary friends and fat cat he named Cheese. All the free days he would normally spend playing outside with other children he used for reading, learning and studying anything he could get his hands on. With that, his education got speed up and he graduated from high school at home by age fourteen. But even with his great grades, his mom wasn't happy about seeing her little boy all alone.  
\---  
"It's end of the discussion Newt. I've found you a good tutor." Newt's mom frowned when she saw him angrily stabbing a piece of broccoli.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have choose someone by myself!"  
"Stop this nonsense Newt! We both know you would have never choose anybody."  
" Yeah, precisely." murmured Newt with full mouth. His mom gave him slightly disapproving look.

"He is in his last year of university, best in it actually, and he is willing to teach you at home, three times a week, Monday, Tuesday and Friday evening, from 6 to 11." she said while loading the dishwasher. Newt watched his mom leaving the kitchen when she suddenly stopped in the door.  
"Oh, and his name is Thomas." she smiled.


	2. Hey, I'm Thomas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducting Thomas, I guess? First meeting with Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD I actually wrote another chapter!  
> Can't believe it. I hope this one is better than the previous one, even that there is nothing much going on...

The school bell rang for the last time today and Thomas started packing his stuff. It was lazy Tuesday afternoon; all of his classes were in building A so he didn't have to run through the corridors every hour, searching for different classrooms. Him and his classmates call this University a Maze because of its many buildings, corridors, floors and classrooms. Freshmen were always lost but Thomas was very happy to help everybody in need. As he was taking his jacket from the locker, someones hand slammed his locker shut from behind his shoulder and Thomas jumped. When he heard a panting sound, he turned his head just to see his best friend with a familiar looking bracelet.

"You...forgot...this...in the...gym." panted the boy with every word. "Thanks Minho." Thomas smiled, zipping his bracelet on the left wrist. His father gave it to him when he was just six years old, he found it in Syria where he served his duty in army. After he got shot two years ago, he returned as a veteran, seeing that his boy grew up so much in the past thirteen years he wasn't home. Of course he send letters every month with photographs, but in the reality, Thomas felt like he didn't have a father at all. There was no one to play football with him, no one to teach him how to talk to girls, no one to show him the world.

But two years ago he returned and he spent every minute of his time with his boy. Now Thomas reached age 21 as he started senior year in the university. "You make me so proud my boy. I'm so happy to be your father. And I'm so, so sorry I haven't been here for you all this time." His father said when Thomas started this last year of education. He always wanted to be a scientist and when he got accepted to med school, his mom was crying for hours and hours, that's how much happy she was.

 

\---

 

"You doin' something shank? I thought I might go to skate park, my wheels are getting bored. What 'bout you?" Minho bumped into Thomas' shoulder on the way home, they lived just two houses apart. "nah, I have to go see one kid, he's sick and his mom thinks he needs some help. I mean, I don't think he needs it at all, to be honest." Thomas grinned.

"How come?" asked Minho lighting up a cigarette. Thomas gave him disgusted look. "He is almost seventeen, he finished college at age fourteen, so he is studying online...man, he is doing our uni, and he is a genius! Like, man, he should teach me. I've seen his homeworks and stuff, and some things even I don't know, and I'm the best in our year." Minho sniggered. "Yeah yeah, we all know, you are star, you shank. Oh well, I'm gonna kiss the ground with wheels, see ya tomorrow!" Minho waved to his friend as he turned left, walking through the gate and across the garden, until he disappeared in the small house.Thomas ran the last few metres to his own house, and he kicked his sneakers right behind the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" he yelled so the whole house could hear him. Thomas heard a little snore from the living room and soon he discovered his dad sleeping on the sofa. "Dad...dad!" he poked him in the shoulder. His dad woke up with a little shudder and he sat up. "Hi Tom. Uh, mom switched her shift today, so she will come in the morning. She left you lunch in the kitchen, it's some vegetable with some weird meat and potatoes."

"Thanks dad. I'll be going soon, you know, the kid that needs teaching."

Thomas put his plate in the microwave and leaned on the kitchen counter. His mom left him note on a fridge.

 

 

_Honey, I switched my shift with Teresa, she broke her arm!_

_Don't forget about Newt._

_I've wrote the address for you on the back._

_Eat your lunch and all vegetables!!!_

_Love you, mom._

 

 

Thomas chuckled at his mom's drawing of a little carrot she put in the corner of the little paper. He turned it in the hand to see the address and he sighed. It was about twenty minutes away from his home, in the part of the city where going by bus is impossible since it was going in two hours intervals.

Thomas quickly ate his lunch and packed his school stuff in the backpack before changing clothes into something "smart" as his mom would've said. All the way there he was wondering what kind of weird name is Newt. As he reached the final destination, he raised his eyebrow. All the windows had dark curtains, not a single one of them was open. "Whoa...and they say vampires doesn't exist."

Thomas pushed the little button with a bell drawing on it and waited. Soon the door was opened by someone standing right behind it and Thomas entered the house. "Hey..." he squinted his eyes, trying to get used to the shadows. Once he has got used to it, he saw a tall skinny boy standing in the corner of a narrow halfway that ended up in the what looked like dinning room.

"Come in...careful on the stairs. The third one is squeaky so don't trip over it and on the tenth my cat is sleeping so skip that one. He get's very angry if you step on him." the boy said and he showed Thomas the way.

Once they came to Newt's room, Thomas stopped squinting his eyes. The room was not very bright but there was definitelly more light than in the other parts of the house. On the walls were colourful glowing light, similar to those you put on Chrismas tree, and they ran all around the walls, above the window frame and to the door. In the farest corner of the room Thomas noticed a bunk bed, with only top bunk, thick ladder painted with glow-in-the-dark paint. And above the bed there was bunch of glowing stickers, most of them in the shape of stars and aliens.

"I'm Newt." the boy murmured and he switched on small lamp sitting on the table.

"Hey, I'm Thomas." Thomas reached his hand for a handshake but Newt ignored it completely.

"I really don't want you here."


	3. Who is the smart one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...chapter summary...damn, what to write here? Just read it and you will see... xoxo

They stood together in the softly lit room, awkwardly staring at each other. "I'm sorry. My mom said she wants me to...no...she said your mom wants you to socialize and...that I should teach you. But..I've read your works and you are like dozens of time smarter than me." Thomas sighed and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Newt tilted his head to the side. "Thanks. Yeah, I really don't need help with studying. In fact, you do...You really suck at math, you know?" he chuckled and sat on a small chair which was standing under the bunk bed along with a small writing table. "I can teach you if you want. I mean I'm in a different branch but math is same everywhere, I guess."

Thomas blushed a little as this boy stated the fact that he sucks at maths. Thomas knew it but hearing it this loud from someone else was very suprising and insulting a little. "Fine. But I will tell my mom it's the other way around, alright?"

  
Newt laughed. "Fine. Where do you wanna start?" "Uhm, maybe you should start by telling me why are we standing here like we are trapped in a tomb? It's very scary and deppresive." said Thomas and he opened the curtain. "No, don't!" yelled Newt, quickly sliding the curtain back.

  
"Don't...do that. Okay? I'm sick...and...just don't do that. You can turn on the other lamp or the ceiling light but...don't open the curtain." Newt shook his head. Thomas placed his fingers on the switch and the room was flooded with soft white light from the ceiling. He could finally see Newt properly. He was tall for his age, with piercing dark brown eyes and chiselled features and by people he was often mistaken for being older than 17, much like over 20. He had golden blonde hair with few strikes of brown and Thomas noticed few freckles around his nose and cheeks. 

  
"You don't look sick to me. Whatever...as long as you don't suck my blood, I don't care what's wrong with you." Thomas shrugged, causing Newt to frown. "That sounds very rude you know.There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just sick."

  
Thomas shrugged again. Of course he was curious about Newt's mysterious sickness but he was also too ashamed to ask and it seemed to him as if Newt didn't want to talk about it anyway. Together they sat at the table, Newt explaining math problems and equations for over three hours and Thomas began to feel tired. He yawned, trying to hide it behind his hand but Newt noticed.   
"You can go if you want...I mean...you are good at math...the problem is, that whenever you are trying to solve something, you rush and write quickly, skipping often the most important steps...like here, look." Newt took Thomas's hand into his own and wrote with him another mathematical problems. He completely ignored Thomas's shocked glance as he watched Newt controlling his hand. 

  
Thomas felt softness of Newts skin, the light yet firm touch of how his fingers were wrapped around, the warmth he felt made Thomas feel all woozily. His hand just felt so gentle, almost like girls touch. Thomas coughed and Newt immediately dropped his hand. "Sorry. See? Hey, did you even pay attention to what I just said? Man you are hopeless." he laughed at Thomas who was rubbing his hand. 

  
"Sorry. I will practice at home. I'm sorry that my presence is bothering you, I just promised my mom that I will come. It was nice to see her smile after long time." Thomas smiled a little. "I know what you mean. I just want to make my mom happy..." laughed Newt as he closed the textbook. Thomas shifted his backpack on his shoulder and awkwardly grinned at younger boy.

  
"Well...see you Friday...we could just watch a movie or something. Or not." Thomas bit his lip when he saw Newt's surprised look. Newt shrugged. "We could watch a movie. Not a big deal. " he smiled and opened door outside.

 

 

"And Thomas? Your presence is not bothering me. It just feel strange."


	4. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is pain in the ass, Thomas is baby sitter. Movie and sharing bed...wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I really wrote another chapter. i already have half of the fifth one, which I hope will be way better than these four boring ones.

Thomas came home almost at midnight but his dad wasn't worried at all, he knew he was teaching young Newt so he just smiled as Thomas came to the kitchen, trying to steal as many things from the fridge as possible.

"So how was day with Newt?" Such a simple question, yet Thomas had hard time finding the right answer. Truth is, he wanted to say 'weird', 'annoying', 'I felt like ten year old' but instead he just shrugged and said: "It was okay, I guess. We were talking maths. Friday he wants to explain something from geometry." Last couple of words was almost too hard for his dad to understand because Thomas showed whole bun in his mouth along with slice of ham and two grapes.

  
"You gonna choke yourself Tom. I'm off to bed, the sofa is too bulky." yawned his dad before he left the room. Thomas quickly run upstairs; he showed backpack under the table and started taking his clothes off. Trousers flew on the chair, followed quickly by black hoodie and light blue t-shirt. As he took off thin silver chain from his neck, Thomas touched his wrist and realized something. "Shit..."  
\---  
"You should clean up your room. Thomas will come in an hour, I'm just finishing dinner. Your favourite." smiled Newts mom while picking up dirty clothes from the basket. These three days since Tuesday quickly came and left and suddenly it was Friday, which meant another studying. "Tuna casserole with cheese?" Newt sniffed excitedly. Quickly he shifted few things in his room to make a pathway to the door and he ran to the kitchen.

  
"Yes!" he shrieked as he spotted that delicious food on the table. He reached for a fork and in the same moment the bell rang, making him jump and drop the fork.   
"Oh Thomas, you're here early! Doesn't matter, I've made tuna casserole with cheese for dinner. God knows what they feed you in university cafeteria, you are so skinny! Sit, sit. Do you like this food?" Newt hid his face in hands and sighed. "Mom, you are embarassing." "That's very rude of you dude...apologize." Thomas gasped and Newt blushed. "Sorry mom."

  
"That's okay..here. Eat up. I need to go to work, I'm doing night shifts this week. Thomas, stay over night, would you? I don't want Newt to be alone..."

  
Thomas wanted to say something but he was disturbed by lough 'bang' on the table as Newt slammed his forehead on the desk. "Moooooom. I don't need a baby sitter." Newt moaned with face bright red. Thomas awkwardly smiled and put a spoon of food in his mouth so he couldn't speak. Miss Sangster left the house half an hour later and boys were alone.

  
"I'm sorry. She's crazy, you can go home." Newt sighed as Thomas put another pile of food on his plate. "You kidding? No way..this is my most favourite food. Amazing. My parents hate tuna...I love it. Anyway, we wanted to watch movie, remember? It could be nice..I mean, I wouldn't complain if we were friends. Of course only if you want. I guess when you are used to be alone, you don't really miss friendship. But I don't know. I have one best friend and few friends in school. And trust me, you are way more mature than them."

  
Newt smiled. "Thanks. You know, this is my favourite food too. I love it. You are still up for the movie tonight?"  
Thomas nodded. He was mesmerized by sudden change in younger boy's behaviour but he was pleasantely surprised.

  
\---

  
"Ouch, stop moving so much, you kicked me."  
"Well you have small bed, I told you I will sleep on the floor. I'm gonna fall in the night."  
"Nonsense. Besides, If you were on the floor, we couldn't watch on my laptop."  
"We could if you've put it on the table as I told you to!"  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up."  
"You're an idiot!"  
"I'm gonna kick you Tommy."  
"Tommy?"  
"Sorry, it just slipped out."  
"My dad used to call me like that when I was small."

Newt chuckled and pressed play button. Thomas didn't even know what are they watching because the whole time he was fighting with Newt about personal space. Suddenly the boy next to him wasn't so bad. Suddenly he wasn't annoying. Suddenly he was funny and nice. Suddenly Thomas realized he liked it. He liked to be in his presence. And suddenly he didn't want to go to sleep. He just wanted to stay up all night and talk about stuff. Newt was so weird and nice, funny and bit mean...all together. When Thomas felt something cold on his wrist, he pulled his hand away.

"Wait..it's your bracelet you idiot."  
"I knew I forgot it here. Why didn't you give it to me earlier?"  
"You were mean to me."  
"You kicked me!"  
"Shut up Tommy. Or I'm gonna tell mom you are mean to me."  
"I don't want you to be my friend anymore."  
"Yes you do."  
  
  
Thomas hesitated.

"Yes. i do."


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, new chapter. Finally the action is starting! Or not?  
> Kiss kiss kiss for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Haru for inspiration. xoxo

One would say the boys were angry at each other when they started squabble and provoke each other with small pinches and silly insults but they actually had good time. Small provoking every minute was always followed by laughter and understanding. Movie was ending when Thomas climbed down from the bed onto the floor where he already started pumping inflatable mattress. Newt took one of his pillows and a spare blanket and he put it on Thomas's temporarily made bed.

  
Newt already switched off all the lights in the room when Thomas suddenly broke the silence.

  
"So...will you tell me what is your mysterious sickness? My mom didn't tell me. She said if I want to know, I should ask you. I'm kinda confused you know. I mean, your physical appearance is normal. Okay, you have quite pointy nose and funny ears but otherwise you look normal to me."

  
Thomas heard Newt shift on his bed, unsure about whether the boy above him was already asleep or not. When no words came from younger boys' mouth, Thomas turned on the other side and pressed his face into the pillow.

  
"It's called Erythropoietic porphyria, or EPP." Newt broke the silence and Thomas turned around, seeing that Newt was leaning over the edge of his own bed, looking down at Thomas. "I'm allergic to sunlight. Well, UV light mostly. I get third degree burns whenever I go outside, even if it's for five minutes." he sighed softly and shifted back closer to the wall, inviting Thomas back again into his bed.

Once Thomas climbed up, Newt covered them both with his blanket, looking at glowing stickers above them  
"It's like the lava is pouring all over my body, it burns from inside out. Nothing helps, no sunscreen, no ice shower, no pain medication. The pain usually disappear after two or three days in darkness but the burns and scars won't go away. Here...look."

Newt took Thomas's hand into his own and placed it on his own naked hip. Thomas gently stroked dry patch of skin. "Wow...that's terrible. I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you, being locked here...now I get why you don't have friends when you can't even go out and meet somebody."

  
Newt shrugged slightly, pulling his shirt back down. Thomas finally realized his hand was still on the same place as before and he put it back on the mattress between them. " Sometimes it's so hard to be here, i can barely stand it. I wish I could just fly straight out of the window and forget for a minute about this nightmare I live in. Make the wind take me high like the bird in sky...and just be free."

  
Newts speech was disrupted by soft sob and Thomas could feel the quiet shaking next to him. His hand finally found Newts cheek and stroked it slightly, thumb wiping away small tear.

  
"Don't cry. My mom once said that...you are only as free as your mind is powerful. That you have to find something that gives you enough strength to stand it here. Like...a dream. Dreams are friends that never fail..." Thomas's whispering managed to calm young boy enough to make him stop shaking and crying, yet Thomas could still feel and even hear Newts quickened heartbeat. His hand remained on Newts cheek and Newt didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was confused..and happy.

  
"Nobody ever touched me, except my mom and doctors..." he mumbled quietly, leaning closer into Thomas's hand- "Nobody..? You mean like you've never...the real sex stuff?" "No, never. I mean even if I was healthy, I'm only seventeen, it's kinda early to think about 'the thing' with a girl. Or a guy." Newt sighed.

Silence fell between them again and Thomas softly run his fingers into Newts hair.

  
"You don't know if you like boys or girls?" Thomas smiled, he could feel how hot Newts face became. He was blushing. "I don't know. I mean in movies I like girls...and sometimes boys. Some of them are really cool, but I'm not sure if I like them in 'that way'. How could I possibly be sure when I've never done 'the thing' before."

  
Thomas chuckled. "You can't say the word sex? You call it 'the thing'?" Newt softly bumped his fist into Thomas's shoulder.

"Shut up Tommy." he squealed quietly and closed his eyes. "I can't imagine doing 'the th-' I mean..having...uh...sex...with a guy. Like..it wouldn't fit into my...you know..."

  
Thomas couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing really hard. Newt giggled quietly, feeling his cheeks filling with hotness."I've never even kiss anyone before. Or..I've never been kissed by anyone before. I think it would be nice, knowing how to do it. Mmm, I think we should go to sleep, it's almost four in the morning."

  
Thomas ruffled Newts hair for the last time and put his hand away. He wasn't touching him anymore but he could still feel the hotness coming from the boy next to him.

\---

_"Hey Newt?"_

  
_"Hmm?"_

  
_"Maybe if you can teach me math.."_

  
_"Yeah...?_

  
_"I can teach you some kissing techniques."_

  
_"I hate you Tommy."_

  
_"Yeah, I hate you too."_

  
_"Goodnight."_

  
_"Goodnight Newt."_

\---

_"Hey Thomas?"_

  
_"What?"_

  
_"Can you teach me now?"_

 


	6. I have an idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just never know what to write in here because I don't want to spoil anything...  
> I like teasing you guys, hehe. Next chapter is almost done but I'll post it on Saturday, no internet tomorrow. Enjoyyyy.

Thomas sat up so quickly he banged his head on the ceiling, causing him to see twinkling lights behind his eyelids. He gasped for breath, unable to say a single word. When he finally catched his breath, he turned to Newt. Soft glow was illuminating Newts face just enough for Thomas to able to see his expression. Disappointment and surprise.

  
"I didn't mean...I can't...I mean I can but...wow, not now. Not today...It's...I don't even know you...I don't kiss people I just met. It's just strange..." Thomas stuttered, feeling little nauseated from his sudden change of position.

  
Newt sighed. "And yet you are here, in my bed, sharing a blanket. It feels strange even for me. I don't know you...Hell I don't even know if I like you like..Like you like you. It's strange. But we can do it...It's just like math. Just a lesson. It's only fair. Don't you think Tommy?"

  
"I wish you could stop calling me like that."

 

  
"I will if you kiss me."

  
"I can't! It's too much...Too much for one day. We just started be familiar with each other. We are still not even friends Newt."

  
Thomas laid himself back, ignoring Newts frown. You could almost feel the tension between two boys as they stared into each others eyes, both bitting their lips. Newt haltingly placed his hand on Thomas's chest and slowly he leaned into his arms. "Can I at least do this? We can just...hug. i miss this, it's really nice. We can do it, without emotions, you know. Something like friends with benefits, only without 'the thing'. Some cuddling and kissing."

  
Thomas gently pulled Newt closer and nodded. "Okay...But please let me think about it. It's hard to do this, because I'm really not gay, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Goodnight Tommy."

  
Newt fell asleep pretty quickly but Thomas's brain couldn't stop working as he tried to procces the whole conversation and the idea of actually doing it. He could feel Newts hot breath on his neck, his regular heartbeat, his soft skin...  
Thomas thought about what Newt said day before.

  
_'How could I possibly be sure if I have never tried it.'_

  
This thought was spinning around his head like a whirligig, causing him stay awake until six o'clock in the morning when he finally fell asleep.

  
\---

  
"Thomas? Thomas. Thomas!!!" Newt tried to shake with other boys' body. When Thomas finally opened his eyes, Newt thankfully sighed. "Great...please could you release my arm? I seriously need bathroom and you are squishing me, I can't pull it out!" whined Newt desperattly as Thomas tried to blink his eyes. When he finally rolled on the other side, Newt quickly run out of the room.

  
The clock on the wall showed time 1pm which usually meant for Thomas lunch, but since he went to sleep so late-or early?-, he wasn't able to wake up so fast.

  
He jumped of the bed to pick up his trousers when Newt entered the room again completely shirtless. Thomas could now properly see his burned skin he touched just few hours before. Few patches on Newts arms, hip and legs were covered in dry scabs and scars. Newt noticed his stare and he quickly grabbed hoodie which was hanging over the chair and zipped it up to his neck.

  
"Not pretty, isn't it?" he chuckled nervously, his voice shaking.

Thomas shook his head as he came closer. Slowly he dragged the zipper down until he revealed Newts body once again. "That's mine..." he smiled and slowly took the hoodie of Newts shoulders. The tension in the room was almost touchable.

  
"Sorry. It's ugly to see it, I know. My disgusting scorched skin is repulsive even for me. I'm trying to use a moisturizing cream but..it's not helping."

  
Newt carefully touched his burns and grinned a little, as if saying ' _sorry I'm not perfect_ '. Thomas smiled a little and zipped his own trousers, looking at Newt the whole time, trying to figure out what to do next. Sometimes are words unnecessary and this was one of the moments when the silence was not awkward, but a good thing.

  
Newt dressed up as well and together they moved to the kitchen. Newt turned on the light causing Thomas to squint his eyes. "Man, why didn't you tell me you can have the lights on?" "I'm so used to the darkness I didn't even think about it, sorry. What do you want for breakfast? Or do you want to wait and eat at your house?"

  
Thomas blinked rapidly. "Oh, I thought I might stay. I was thinking about our night conversation. And..I think if we make some boundaries and arrangements before, it could work. Friends with benefits, or whatever you call it." Newt smiled a little. "Okay..."

  
\---

  
Once Newts mom left the house again for work, Thomas threw a rock on Newts window. They didn't tell her he will stay another night...

Newt opened the window and laughed as Thomas tried to climb the wall. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair!"  
Newt started laughing and threw a small key towards Thomas's feet.  
"Shuck, I can't find it! It's dark in here..."  
"Whoa, who would have expected that! it's night, how come it's so dark outside?"

Newt laughed mockingly as Thomas searched the ground with his phone as a torch. Finally he found the silver key and unlocked the door.

  
"Newt? Can I have a question?" Thomas took of his shoes and kicked them under the closet. Newt raised both eyebrows. "Yeah?" "You can't go outside during the day, right?" "Wow, really?" "Shut up. I had an idea, I think you might like it." Newt snorted, crossing his arms. "Why don't we go out now? It's night and it's summer, so it's not really cold outside. We could take a blanket and just hang out like normal people. Maybe buy some booze, relax a little, talk..."

  
Newt stared at him with face expresion Thomas couldn't quite identify. "Wow...I've never actually thought about that. Really...But, I'm kinda...scared." "Of what? Me?" Newt shook his head and shrugged. "That something might go wrong." "Nothing will go wrong, I'll take care of you...I'm a pretty good runner and fighter...I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise. Besides, my mom and your mom would kill me." he smiled and ruffled Newts hair.

  
"I'll get the blankets." Newt grinned and quickly he run into his room. When he came back, Thomas was already in his shoes, holding a white hoodie in front of him. Newt raised an eyebrow.

"For you. It's too small for me anyway, I figured out when you liked the blue one so much, you might like this one as well. Come on, lets go. I'll take that." Thomas took backpack off Newts shoulders and together they stepped into the night.

 


	7. Kiss me some more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, darkness, kisses kisses and kisses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are torturing me, making me write another chapter! I didn't have computer and interned today so I was forced to write this chapter on my phone, which is shucking hard! But here you go, i hope you will enjoy this one...Even that my thumbs hurt, I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and Newt sends kisses to everyone.

Thomas stopped at the petrol station to buy some alcohol as Newt insisted that he wanted to try something. Together they walked on in silence and darkness, almost unable to see the road. Once they passed old bridge behind the train station and escaped from all the city lights, Thomas stopped and opened his phone, trying to figure out where they are. When he saw a familiar tree with branches wide and long stretched out and around like open arms, he turned to the side, going his way to it.

"There we go...watch your step, it's a bit rocky here." He chuckled as he proceed to walk into the direction to the tree. Thomas did just two steps when he heard a loud thud followed by quiet cursing. "Little help wouldn't be bad." Newt moaned in pain and Thomas again opened his phone to iluminate the surrounding. He started laughing really hard as he looked at Newt laying on the ground.

"Here..." Thomas stretched his arm and helped him stand up. Newt smiled a little but Thomas couldn't see it anymore as they once again walked into darkness. Newt almost triped over again and he immediately reached for Thomas's hand. Thomas smiled and took Newts hand into his, interlocking their fingers as they walked on.

"You don't have to...hold my hand Tommy."

"But I want to."

"You do?"

"Why are you so surprised? You said you would like to be cuddled and stuff, but if holding hands is for you too much, I can always let go..."

"No! Please don't let go." Newt whispered when Thomas suddenly stopped. He didn't even notice they already reached their destination, the big tree surrounded by fields and nothing else.

Thomas opened the backpack and proceeded to unfold the blankets on the ground. Grass under the tree was soft and comfortable to sit on as they found out few seconds later.

"So, you want to try this or this?" Thomas tilted his head from side to site, lighting up a small lantern with white candle inside. He hung it on the branch right above them and showed Newt the bottles of alcohol.

"Malibu is coconut rum if you like sweet stuff. And Jack Daniels is stronger whiskey, burns in the throat but have very nice aftertaste." Thomas explained to confused Newt who was staring at the bottles. "Uhm, if it's strong, I'd rather have the sweet thingy. I guess you didn't bring any cups..?" Thomas shook his head and opened the bottle. Air was swiftly filled with sweet coconut scent and Newt sniffed.

"Wow...that really is nice. Gimme." he grabbed the bottle, putting it to his mouth and took a few small gulps. When he sillently hiccuped, Thomas took the bottle from him and laughed. "Can I tell you something Newt?"

Newt puckered his lips in curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"The reason I bought the alcohol is...I would really like to kiss you...but I'm really nervous and I know I need to loosen up a little bit and-"

Thomas didn't even had a chance to say anything else as Newt quickly leaned closer, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Before Thomas could jerk away, Newt was already grabbing his T-shirt, taking him closer.

The older boy awkwardly placed his hands on Newts hips and he lifted him so he could sit on his lap. Newt wriggled a little until he found a comfortable position, causing Thomas to groan a little. Newt smiled into kiss, trying not to think about anything else. Thomas deepend the kiss, softly licking Newts lower lip.

"Uh...I don't know how to do this." Newt whispered nervously and Thomas could see his pink cheeks as he blushed. He softly stroked blondes cheek and smiled. He found that when he looked into Newts eyes, it was impossible to look away.

"I'll show you...don't be scared. if you don't like it, just tell me. Okay?"

Newt nodded and leaned again, closer to brunets face. He felt that this kiss was slower and more shy than the first one and he hesitated for a moment until he slowly began to open his mouth. Thomas gently interlocked their lips and deepened the kiss again as Newt widened his mouth to ease him the access. Feeling his hot tongue made him immediately nervous but this time he didn't pull back. This time he gently twisted his own tongue around Thomas's, making him groan again.

_'Wow, for a beginner, he's pretty good'_

Thomas thought, running his hands under Newts shirt, up his sides until he reached his chest. The t-shirt ended up next to the almost full bottle of Malibu and Newt shivered.

"Mmmh...sorry...come here..." whispered Thomas as he covered their bodies with other blanket. He too took his shirt off, showing off slightly build up chest and barely visible six pack.

Newt bit his lip and simpered a little. "You are hot..."

"Thanks...I'm trying to be. You're very good kisser for someone who never tried it before. I mean...are you sure you weren't kissing anyone before?" Thomas chuckled as he touched Newts shoulder and run his hand lower and lower until he reached the scorched hip. He could feel the slight roughness under his fingers but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he softly stroke Newts hip with a gentle smile.

"Can you kiss me some more, Tommy?"

"Stop calling me like that..."

"Only if you kiss me again."

"You are terrible person, you know that?"

"Shut up and kiss me..."

Now when Thomas didn't have any shirt, Newt had nothing to grab and pull him closer, but somehow he managed to wiggle a little until they were only few inches away. Body heat was rising up and Thomas's hand fell even lower.

"You are touching my butt..." Newt giggled like a five year old.

"My hand just slipped..."

"But you didn't move it back again..."

Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled Newt closer again, giving him another kiss. But this time the kiss wasn't so sweet and innocent, more like passionate and deep, causing Newt to moan into Thomas's mouth. Thomas felt his heartbeat rising up, almost like his heart wanted to rip his ribcage open and escape out. He never thought kissing a boy would give him such pleasure, such emotion...

Slowly he leaned over Newts body, pinning him under his own and he hid his face in Newts neck. The boy smelt so good, smell of sweat mixed with something like honey and vanilla, with coconut tasting lips. Newt quietly sighed when Thomas breathed on his neck. Shortly after the kiss Thomas started placing soft kisses under Newts ear, slowly making his way across his neck, down to the collarbone, almost reaching two little spots on Newts chest.

"Stop. Stop...it's...too much...I...too much." Newt whined a little, hint panic in his voice. Thomas smiled and gently kissed him on the lips and on the forehead.

"Okay..."

\---

"You should ease up a little, or you gonna vomit all over your house. Come on, give me that." Thomas tried to reach for the almost empty bottle of Malibu that Newt held tightly in his hand. Newt felt guilty of how he panicked hour before and he tried to forget about the awkward ending of such a beautiful moment.

"Hey..hey...come on. I'm not mad...actually I'm pretty impressed how far you've let me go..."

"Really?" Newt turned his head, his drunk eyes and slightly wet lips made Thomas think he looks really cute. Thomas shook his head. He smiled and closed the bottle, tossed it to the side and again he looked into Newts eyes.

"Really. Come on..." he smiled and pulled younger boy into his arms.

\---

_"Newt?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your shirt is inside out."_


	8. Some angst, some fight, some kiss and some sadness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we go, with another chapter summary. It's time to take of our pink heart shaped glasses for now and have some seriousness in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, my mood is totally weird today, it's like my brain can't decide how I should feel today. You can see it in the chapter. I got a question for you guys who write or draw or whatever. Where do you get inspiration? Movies, TV shows, music? For me it's definitely music. And especially band called Poets of the Fall. Google it or find it on youtube. They are amaziiiiing. I love them so much.   
> Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Fall Poets of the Faaaaaaall <3

When morning came and purple clouds started peeking from the horizon, Thomas gently stroked Newts hair and softly kissed his forehead. "Newt. Newt. Wake up, we have to go, you need to go home." Thomas poked his cheek which resulted in Newt frowning and making silent little noise like a meowing cat.

"Whats up, Tommy?" he yawned and Thomas chuckled.

"Morning is here, which means more bright skies, hot sun and you in pain. Come on..." Thomas stood up and zipped his hoodie. Empty bottle of Malibu was laying on the grass next to the backpack and Jack Daniels. "You drank it all? When?" Thomas frowned a little. Newt blushed a little and shrugged. "When you fell asleep. I needed to clear my mind but it had kinda opposite effect. My head hurts like hell. I don't think I like alcohol..." he moaned as he pulled his hoodie over the head and folded blankets in the backpack. Together they walked over the field and bridge behind train station and they came into Newts house just as the sun started rising up the horizon. Thomas gave Newt the key as he said goodbye in front of the house. The first thing Newt heard was his mothers scream and he jumped in shock when she slapped him on the cheek.

"Newt Sangster! Where have you been? I almost called police! I came from work and you were gone, no note, no sign of you even going out! What have you been thinking? And what is that foul smell? You've been drinking? You could have been arrestede! And me too! Jesus christ, you're just sixteen! No, don't give me that silly thing that you'll be seventeen in four months!" Newts mom yelled at the boy with a loud, high pitched voice when she saw Newt opening his mouth to protest. "And the sun is out, you think I want you to be burned again? What if you didn't make it home in time? You'll have to go to hospital again! Do you remember the last time you fell asleep in garden and woke up after lunch? Do you remember? Look! LOOK!!!" she screamed when she pulled Newts shirt up and pushed him in front of the mirror, pointing at his hip. "I don't want to see you like this anymore! You have no idea how frightened I was..." she sobbed quietly and she let go of Newts shirt.

"Mom...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry mommy." Newt whispered as he pulled his mom into a hug, hiding his face in her arms. "I didn't want to yell at you honey. I'm sorry...but...where have you been? I was so worried...I'm so sorry I hit you." Newts mom stroked his cheek and rubbed her eyes. When she stepped back a little, she finally noticed a little love bite on her sons neck. "You've been with a girl? Ohmygod Newtie." she gasped and finally smiled how the look on her sons neck completely changed her mood. "I'll make you eggs and bacon...do you want a sausage and beans as well? No, okay, no sausage or eggs..just bacon and beans...okay..tea? Yes, yes tea...sit down. I'll be right back!" his mom clapped her hands happily and Newt rolled his eyes. Damn.

\---

"So...what did you tell her?"  
"Nothing...just that I've been with someone and that it was fun. She kept pinching my cheeks and ruffling my hair, it was terrifying."  
"Yeah, I can imagine. I'm sorry i gave you a hickey and a bite." Thomas laughed and Newt shifted on his bed, his phone almost glued to his ear. Newt looked at the clock. 3pm. They've been talking for almost two hours now, and he could hear Thomas yawn from time to time.  
"It's okay. How...how are you feeling?"  
"Uh...pretty sore, to be honest. The grass was soft but my back is aching and-"  
"I didn't mean it like that. How are feeling about...what happened yesterday?"  
Thomas hesitated, searching for an answer in his brain. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but while he was in the middle of deciding, his dad knocked on the door. "I'll call you later. Bye." Newt heard silent 'pop' in the phone as the call ended and he hid it under his pillow. "Maybe I like him just because he's my friend. He's the first person in my life, and I like him. But what if I like him just because there is no one else? What if I'm not even gay, what if I just take whatever comes, only because there is nothing else to have..." Newt shook his head. "I must be going mad, talking to a pillow." he sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Thomas's soft lips on his own. Newt gently touched his neck where the bite was and he smiled, he could still feel Thomas's leaning over him. But the memory of this suddenly made him very sad and he felt more alone than he'd ever felt before.

\---

"You are moving out? Like..out, out?" Thomas stared at his father who stand next to the two big luggages. His mom was quietly sitting on the chair, comletely ignoring Thomas's confused voice. "Mom, did you know about this? Dad...why? You just came...you got bored after the two years with your family? What is your problem?" Thomas raised voice and just now he realised he was clenching both of his fists . "You owe me an explanation dad. You owe it to me..."

The man sighed and leaned on the door. "I've met someone in Irak. And...she is a soldier as me, her name is Amanda. When I got shot I had to go home but her duty was still two more years so she had to stay...and week ago she came back. She returned to me...We've been exchanging letters every week...I was sending them to my friend and he was always giving them to her...I love her. And she loves me. I can't be here, pretending that I'm not-"

"What?! A coward? A liar? A motherfucking son-of-a-bitch who plays sweet caring and loving father? Fuck you! Fuck you! You have never been my father...I don't want you in my life anymore. Or in moms. Get lost!" Thomas yelled as he pushed his father out of the door and opened both luggages, tossing clothes on the floor. When something shiny caught his eye, he reached down, picking up small porcelain unicorn he made when he was six.

"No, don't!" his father yelled but it was too late, because Thomas had already stomped over it, smashing the unicorn into tiny pieces. "These are mine...take your clothes and get the fuck out..." he frowned as he pushed luggages back into the house. Once the door closed Thomas run into the kitchen, seeing his mom, her face burried in both of her hands. "Mom...mom. Look at me. Shhh, don't cry mom. He's an idiot. I'll take good care of you, I promise. You won't hit me...right?" he chuckled a little to ease up the mood and his mom finally looked up. "Why would I wanted to hit you?" "Because of the swearing and cursing?"  
She quietly laughed and kissed her son on the forehead. "I would never hit you, my boy. But say some swear word in front of me ever again and I'm gonna whack you with a broom." Thomas laughed a little and opened a fridge, trying to find something good. Finally he found some steak meat and vegetables and turned around to face his mom. "I'll cook dinner for you mom. Go relax in the living room. Watch a movie, okay? I promise I'll cook good." Thomas smiled as he put cutting board on the counter. Last time he cooked some food was when he was thirteen. He almost set the whole kitchen on fire, and it was only scrambled eggs!

But this time Thomas was extra careful and took his time to make a wonderful dish, so he could see his mom happy again. Once he finished arranging food on plates, he had to pat his own shoulder. "Wow, I'm good...Mom, dinner is ready!" he called and filled two glasses with white wine. "Hello madam. Let me take you to your table. Today chefs speciality is honey-flambed steak, medium raw, slightly pink centre, with mashed potatoes decorated with fresh rosemary and basil, and as a salad there is courgette with steamed carrots, cherry tomatoes and beetroot. Enjoy!" Thomas bowed in front of the table, making his mom laugh a little.

"You were always such a silly boy...Thank you. Wow, this looks and smell amazing..." she smiled as they sat to the table. They quietly ate the dinner and Thomas even helped clean the dishes and the kitchen. "Mom, I need to finish some homework..tomorrow is Monday and we have a bix exam, I need to prepare." Thomas kissed her on the cheek. "And don't forget, you have to teach young Newt afternoon!" Thomas twitched and almost fell from the stairs as he heard Newts name. "Yeah, I know. I won't forget, I promise."

\---

"You did what?!" Minho shrieked and Thomas shut his mouth with a finger. "Shut up. It is...just because he wants it. I'm not gay. Nobody loves girls more than me...He never had a friend, can you even imagine how lonely he must be? I just want to make him feel wanted..like...he shouldn't be alone, don't you think? Besides, he's not so ugly." Thomas hung his legs over the edge of ramp in a skatepark where he and Minho often hang out after school, just to chill out and jump on skateboards. Minho laughed and light up a cigarette. "Whatever dude. But be careful, he's just sixteen and you are 22...that's six years apart." "Wow, no kidding. I may be bad at math but simple counting I can manage." Minho snorted and blew a ring of a smoke above him. "I'm just saying, he's a kid...you are supposed to study together and instead you kidnapp him, make him drunk and lick his nipples. That's kinda...weird." "I didn't lick his nipples...he wouldn't let me. He said it was too much for one day." Thomas blushed and jumped on his board, riding the ramp down and up on the other side. He did a few tricks until he fell in the bottom of the ramp and cursed. "It's just...I feel guilty that I'm in fact using him. You know what I mean?" Thomas layed on the ground with skate under his head. Minho slid next to him, kicking Thomas in the leg.

"I don't think so. It's more like he is using you. He wants you to teach him and show him body language and sexual stuff...He'll use you like a toy, trying some weird techniques on you. And when he finishes, he finds some 'love of his life'. And in that moment, he will be ready and he will know what to do, because he already practiced on you. Get it, you shank?" Minho laughed and helped Thomas tu stand up again. "Why am I even your friend, tell me..." laughed Thomas quietly and slid the ramp few more times. "Anyway, I have to go, I need a shower and then go to see him. Oh and by the way, Brenda called. She said she has some news for you, something about bike? I didn't understand her, she has this strong accent and there was noise everywhere in the mechanic shop..." Thomas shook his head and waved to his friend as he went home.

\---

"Mom? Is Thomas here?" Newt stuck his head out of the door and looked downstairs. "No, it just the stupid cat." "Don't call Mr. Cheese stupid. It's not my fault he ripped your cardigan. He has great fashion taste, that cardigan was ugly." Newt grinned as he stepped downstairs. The day was really going slow and Newt couldn't wait until six o'clock, anxious about Thomas's arrival. Since Saturday's night he didn't properly sleep, and he couldn't stop thinking about anybody or anything else. Newt knew somewhere deep down that this wasn't love, that they both agreed it will just be 'teaching and learning', but the idea of having something more was filling his brain with sweet thoughts. Door bell rang and Newt almost tripped over, that's how fast he run.   
"Hi Tom-hi Thomas." he stuttered and tightly hugged growling ball of fluff in his arms. Thomas laughed and gently stroked cat's fur. "Hey Newt. Hello Mrs Sangster." Thomas smiled when Newts mom appeared in the hallway. "My mom sends you this...Brownies with caramel dripping and blueberry muffins. She bakes a lot now...I guess she already told you about my dad. Oh well, we need to do some more maths, Newt really sucks at it..." he chuckled and Newt bumped his fist into Thomas's shoulder.  
"Eat him, come on." Newt laughed, holding angry cat in front of Thomas's face. Once they left hallway, Newt opened door to his room, leaving Cheese on the stairs behind. Thomas dropped his backpack on the floor.

"So...maths?" Newt chuckled before he was pushed on the door by Thomas's hands. He could barely catch his breath as he was silenced by brunets lips, feeling his hands under the shirt and firm grip of his hands Thomas held above Newts head. "Screw the maths, I want to teach you something else." Thomas smirked and bit softly Newts lip. The younger boy moaned into his mouth, feeling all dizzy. Suddenly he saw a little red warning light in his head and something switched inside of him. "Thomas...Thomas, wait. We...we should talk." he whispered into Thomas's mouth after few minutes of intensive kissing and touching. He almost lost his trousers because of brunets talented hands which were maping his body from shoulders over the chest and hips, lower and lower and lower...

Thomas hesitated and pulled back, looking at Newt all confused. "I thought you wanted to try this...that you want someone to touch you...kiss you...To make love with you..." he whispered as Newt pushed him a bit more far away from himself. Thomas dropped his hands down. Newt shook his head and pulled his trousers up and shirt down. "Sorry Tommy...I just can't. It's not making love...without the actual love."

Thomas stepped back and turned the door handle.

"Okay."

"Wait. You can't just walk away, we are supposed to study together, remember? Until eleven...?"

Thomas let go off the handle and turned around again. The blond shrugged a little as he put study papers on the table. Awkward silence came almos immediately and boys were too scared to even look at each other or touch. Barely they said a few words when explaining something, but then they didn't make any other contact. They finished math at half past nine and Thomas sat on the floor with crossed legs, Newt on his bed. It was then, when he leaned over the edge and looked down at Thomas who was turning pages in his text book.

"Do you have a chewing gum?" "Huh?" "Gum, for chewing..you know what that is?" Thomas snorted and rolled his eyes as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a stick of crumpled and twisted chewing gum. "Shit, I have only this last one. But you can have it if you want." Thomas smiled and threw the gum into Newts hands. "Thanks. Um...Thomas?" "Yeah?" "I know it's weird I wanted you to show me intimate things and then I chickened out, but...You are my first friend, even considering we hardly know each other. I don't want to lose it, this friendship. It's nice and...I'm a bit afraid that when you show me everything...it will be different. You're not gay and I don't want to push you into something you don't like. It feels like I was using you, just to find out how to do things so I could do them with someone else." Newt shrugged, making Thomas laughe a little. "You know, my friend told me almost the same thing today. I like girls. I love touching them, kissing them, having sex with them, dating them...But...I kinda liked kissing you...It was really nice, even when it was just for practice. And I would do even more. Because that's what friends do, isn't it? They help each other...teach each other. But I get what you mean and I respect your opinion and decision. Oh well, I think I will go home now. See you tomorrow."

Newt nervously followed him downstairs to say goodbye. Half of him didn't want Thomas go..the other half wanted to be alone again. "Yeah. See you tomorrow. You're getting better at maths." "I practiced at home. We have another big exam on Wednesday, I need at least 85% to pass. All other subjects I have A or B but Maths I'm at C...If I want to have stint at the animal clinic after I graduate, I need to pass the math exam. We have all the questions at home so you can try it before the actual exam, and I did it for 81%. I really need to pull it on 85." Thomas sighed as he tied his shoelaces. Newt smiled a little. "I'll help you tomorrow, bring it over and we'll look at it together."

Thomas smiled as he left the house and walked away. He didn't notice the blond boy looking at him from behind the curtain. He didn't notice his hand pressed on the cold window. And he didn't hear the quiet whisper of his name.


	9. I want to know what I feel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops! Time skipping part, whoa. Tommy is taken...and not by newt. :p I ain't telling anything else, just read. And wait for another chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, what do you need for writing?  
> For me it's my oversized jumper, sleeves longer than my jumper, steaming mug of tea with milk, my leopard blanket over shoulders and nice cozy socks. And Poets of the Fall of course.

The next few weeks Thomas and Newt studied together as usual. Every Monday, Tuesday and Friday they spentfive hours in Newts room, locked up, with their heads hidden in the books. They talked as less as possible, and when they accidentally touched, both of the boys flinched and avoided each others eyes for long minutes. Suddenly July turned into December and snow started falling to the ground, leaving the sky grey and dark.

Today the wind was cold and strong, it whipped Thomas in the face that it felt like thousands needles poking his cheeks. Thomas knocked on the door of Newts house and shivered. His scarf, wrapped around his neck and mouth, was soaking wet and small beanie on his head was covered with snowflakes. "Hey Thomas. I'm going on a night shift, we're doing same one with your mom!" laughed Newts mom when she opened the door to welcome him. "I'm leaving. There's a chicken soup with noodles on the stove and tiramisu dessert...oh and Newt made cheese and mushroom pasta so take some." she smiled and stroked Thomas's cheek before leaving the house. The door closed and Thomas stood in the empty hallway with snow covering his shoulders.

"Hey Rudolph." laughed Newt and Thomas, who was taking of his shoes, looked up. Newt was standing on the top of the stairs, clutching growling furry ball. "I'm putting water for a tea. Want some? You look like you could use a mug or two." he chuckled and released that little tiger so he could chew on Thomas's shoes. Thomas helped with tea before they came to Newts bedroom to start they usual routine with studying. "I thought we might have a free day since it's our last studying together before Christmas. I've got some movies and there is chicken soup so..." Newt smiled a little as he put steaming cups of tea on the table where they usually had opened books of maths or chemistry. "Thanks. Can I put this on the radiator? It's soaked." Thomas sighed when he took his scarf and beanie off. Newt nodded and laughed quietly. "Come here..." Newt whisvered and gently touched Thomas's cheeks with both hand, trying to get them warm. Thomas bit his lip as he tried to avoid eye contact but it was almost impossible, Newts eyes were for him...mesmerizing. The black chocolate mixed in them combined with little silver twinkle..."What are you doing...?" Thomas whispered when newt leaned closer, standing on his tip toes and touching both Newts shoulders now.

"We agreed on something. No intimate things. Just friends...and these pasts few months we weren't even friends. You didn't even talk to me. And now..." "Now I want to kiss you. Yeah...I guess I could change my mind a little. Maybe you cold do something about it..." Thomas blinked quickly and stepped away. "No. Newt...I'm...I'm not gay. The one time offer is gone and besides...I have someone."

\---  
 ** _Four months ago, middle of September._**

_"It's Newt. I just can't stop thinking about him. Shuck it. Every time we are together studying, we completely ignore each other. I can feel his eyes on me whenever I look away...and when he's not looking at me, I'm gazing at him. I know he feels it too. But we just don't know anything about it. I wish he could just say...don't go...don't leave me...stay...But he never does." Thomas sighed, sitting on the floor in Minho's room. In the middle of the floor stood tall hookah with two pipes coming out of it, one in Minhos hand, the other one was held by Thomas. He took blew few cherry scented clouds above his head and grunted. "I just don't know what to do man. Help me." Minho laughed and took a big one in the lungs. When he blew the smoke out, he shrugged. "Find a distraction. A girl. You're cool, funny, nice looking shank. I bet there is at least one in this shucking town who is just dying to get into your pants."_

_Thomas threw a pillow on his best friend and laughed. "I suppose Brenda is alright. Nice front, nice back...I always thought she liked you though, repairing your motorcycle and stuff." "Nah you shank. She always called you, remember? She knew my number but whenever she had message for me, she just called you. She likes you. seriously, ask her out. Anyway you're going to see her in the mechanic shop tomorrow." "I am?" Thomas raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah. I need a gallon of oil." "Great, shuck face." "I love you too, shank."_

\---

Newt hesitated a little before putting cup of tea to his lips. "I just thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea. I gave up the idea od true love and 'making love' you know. Hell, First few weeks I even thought I love you."

Thomasquickly look up which made hi a bit nauseated. "What?" "Yeah...Every day you weren't here I was thinking about you...how you kissed me...how you touched me...And then I kinda gave up and tried to ignore you as much as possible whenever you came here...I just thought you should now, since this is our last Friday. But maybe it won't be bad, having a good fuck." smirked Newt.

"I think I should go." Thomas stood up from the little sofa and look at the younger boy. He could see that the little twinkle in his eyes disappeared andhis look became cold and emotionaless. "I really wanted to be your friend you know. But you wouldn't let me...but...the truth is...sometimes I can't get you out of my head, day and night. Even whem I'm with Brenda, I just..." Thomas sighed and put the scarf around his neck. "Forget it. I guess I'm just confused...the same as you are. I don't know what I want...what I feel...and same with you." he shook his head.

Newt looked at his feet. "I wish I could build a bridge between us...so I could cross it and know how to get close to you. I have no idea how I feel. It's horrible..." Trembling, Thomas laid his hand on Newts shoulder and leaned his forehead on Newts. "I know. I have the same state of mind. And it hurts, not knowing..." he mumbled quietly. Newt slowly dragged his scarf from Thomas's shoulders and dropped it on the floor. "Maybe we could just...try to forget about thinking for a minute...clear our minds and just..." Newt was closer and closer and Thomas could clearly see every freckle on his face...his eyelashes softly flickering. Thomas could almost taste the almond flavour from the tea on his lips...It was too late to leave. And Thomas didn't want to go. He wanted to stay...and so their lips touched. For a second...for a minute...and maybe longer.


	10. Suck it. I mean...shuck it. Shuck this shucking world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, don' worry. Even that it seems like an end of the fic, it's really not!

Thomas hesitated for a second before placing his hands on Newts hips. He felt bad, very bad, for doing this. Not because he was kissing Newt, but because of Brenda. Their relationship since July grew into something deeper and he loved the girl so much. And now he cheated on her, even considering the fact that this was just a simple kiss. And the worst part was, Thomas didn't want to end it. He didn't want to pull away. He ignored the warning light in his mind and pulled the boy closer into his arms. For Newt it felt like the time stopped and the universe stopped moving as well. There was nothing that could hold him on the Earth, only Thomas's arms was keeping him from flying away. Newt leaned closer, ruffling Thomas's hair in process and he had to stand on his tip toes to reach up for the kiss.

The older boy felt how Newt stumbled a little, finally realizing Newt needed to be higher. The last thing Newt felt before another kiss was Thomas's firm grip with both hands under his butt as he lifted him up, roughly smashing his back against the bed ladder. Newt moaned quietly in pain and Thomas chuckled. "Sorry baby..." he whispered as he gently bit Newts neck to leave another few marks. Newt moaned again, this time not from pain, but from a pleasure and he started to feel warmth raising from his abdomen, coming up and up, making his cheeks blush and his eyes flicker a little bit.

"Tommy..." Yeah?" Thomas mumbled into Newts neck as he softly showed him on the bed and pressed his body againts Newts. "Mmm...touch me...like the last time...only...more..." Newt tried to catch his breath between kisses and quiet moans Thomas made him make.

"Here?" smiled Thomas as he placed his palm against Newts chest. "And here? Mmm...what about...here?" he whispered, lowering his hand until he reached edge of Newts pants. Few inches of skin between trousers and t-shirt were visible for Thomas's eyes and he lowered his head. Newt giggled when Thomas run his hands under his shirt up until he reached the neck and took the t-shirt off. Newt nodded and unintentionally lift his hips up so his skin could stay in contact with Thomas's hand. Thomas unbuttoned his shirt and showed his tanned skin. This time Newt could see that the muscles on Thomas's body were visible more than last time he saw them and he couldn't resist to touch them.

Thomas sighed and pulled his shirt off as well. He now felt completely warmed up as they shared body heat. He felt the shyness and insecurity in Newts touches how he was slowly maping Thomas's chest. "You are so...hot." Newt whispered with shaking voice before he pulled Thomas again closer for another kiss. They both felt the heat slowly creeping down under their abdomens and both had 'small problem' in their pants. The untold question was hanging in the air and Newt was the first one answering it. "Yes..." he moaned softly before Thomas slid his pants off, leaving Newt exposed and completely naked. "You don't wear und-" "No...It's chafing me." blushed Newt before Thomas could finish the sentence.

_'I'm a 22 years old guy with a lot of sexual experience and now I'm too shy to touch a guy. What the hell?'_

Thomas asked himself and looked down into Newts face. Tracing the blonde's body with his tongue and lips, he finally reached the destination under his abdomen, going lower and lower. "Oh..." whispered Newt as he pulled on his own hair, feeling hot breath in most intimate part of his body. First thing he felt was small vibrating sensation right under the tip and he hadn't have the courage to look down. Thomas run the tip of his tongue down and up again along the under side of Newts penis, stopping at the top.

 _'He smells so good'_ thought Thomas as he noticed the smell of freshness, something resembling coconut and vanilla, mixed with Newts own sweat. Thomas hesitated for a second before he licked his lips and opened mouth so he could take Newt inside. Newt arched his back when he felt the sudden pleasure that was given to him by the older boy. A young man. Thomas looked up just in the moment when Newt bit his lip and loudly moaned his name. Thomas closed his eyes again, trying to focus on the work, in his head flashes of images, girls doing it to him..how he liked it.

Trying to copy the technique, Thomas tried really hard. Every small lick, every twist of his tongue, every deep suck, was followed by loud panting and moaning. When Newt run his fingers through Thomas's hair, he felt that the boy was close to cuming. His breath was shorter and heartbeat quicker, his toes curling down and his back arched like a bow. Finally Thomas could taste the warm bitter saltiness as he came inside his mouth and he pulled away.

"Damn...Tommy..." Newt whined quietly, watching Thomas spitting into his t-shirt.

"Sorry...I couldn't handle it anymore. I...that was incredible.."

"Newt shut up."

"What?"

"Just...don't talk. Okay?"

Thomas put on his jacket and zipped it tightly before wrapping his neck in scarf and putting beanie on his head.

"I have to go. Bye."

And Thomas left, guilt eating his guts, nausea and anxiety creeping into his head. he walked fast in the snow, lamps glowing orange light on it. He turned his phone off and angrilly kicked into snow in front of his house. And he knew he can't see the boy ever again.


	11. Christmas, break ups and pearls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh...just read it...pleeeease.

Newt layed in his bed; confused, angry, sad and lonely at the same time. One minute Thomas is kissing him, the next one he leaves as if Newt was something dirty, something useless, like a broken toy you no longer want. He felt betrayed, exposed and even humiliated. Thomas was the first person whom he could trust. He let him touch him, kiss him...He let him touch him in the most private area and now, he felt hate instead of likeness. All confused, Newt made himself a bath and stayed in it until the water got cold and his arms were covered with goose bumps. Newt slipped into the bathrobe, put on his slippers and went to the kitchen. Once he opened fridge, he shook his head, closed it and opened the cupboard. There it was; huge chocolate with whole hazelnut and caramel filling. It seemed that only this thing could save the day.

  
Mixed emotions filled his heart; anger, betrayal, sadness, hint of happines and even a little bit of love. Damn. Newt interrupted all motion of his body and opened his eyes in shock. Love. He loved him. He loved Thomas. The past few months he almost ate his heart out, that's how much he tried to ignore Thomas, whom he saw three times a week. So much he tried to ignore any feelings. Even the friendship. Newt realized that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the brunet stayed in his mind for every day he wasn't with him. He sunk into the bed, lazily blending with blankets and pillows. His hand was itchy to grab the phone and send Thomas a text or call him but he supressed the urge and bit another big piece of the chocolate. Next to him layed blue plaid shirt with dried stain on it, Thomas didn't even take it with him. Will he want it back? Will he ever see him again? Newt wanted an explanation but every time he thought about it, he just wanted to slap Thomas in the face.

  
And then it hit him. The reason Thomas run away. He was surely feeling guilty for cheating on Brenda with him and he just panicked. Same as Newt panicked when Thomas touched him the first time. "Shit..." Newt mumbled before hiding chocolate under the pillow and reaching for the shirt. He wanted to just toss it into bin but he couldn't force himself to do it. Instead he turned the shirt inside out and burried his face into it completely, tiny smirk on his face.

  
\---

  
"Mom, do we really have to? It's weird..." Newt moaned in protest as his mom fixed the star on top of the christmas tree. It was the Chrismas eve and she invited Thomas with his mom for a dinner. "It's not weird. Me and Jennifer work together for eight years and we are great friends. And you and Thomas are friends too! I think it's a wonderful idea and I think she and Thomas need a bit of emotional support, considering how Jason, his dad, left them. Thomas cried a lot you know. I invited his girlfriend as well but she got some sickness or what, so it's just the four of us." she smiled and gently stroked Newts shoulder. "I love this jumper on you. Grandma would be so proud if she could see you in it. Okay, lets take out the salad so it's not freezing cold."

  
Newt groaned in frustration when the bell rang and he had to open the door to let Thomas and his mom step inside. "Hi. Hello Mrs Sangster." "Oh honey, how many times I've told you to call me Jennifer...Where is Ava, where is your mom? Oh Ava, hi! I have presents!" Jen laughed and waved with huge bag of boxes, some small and some bigger. "Newt, would you put them under the tree? I've already put ours."

  
Ava and Jen yapped like two hens in a coop and both boys became very uncomfortable next to each other. Thomas flipped out his phone, sending out a quick text and send it. Newts phone buzzed in his pocked and he read the message.

  
'Can we talk?'

  
'No.'

  
'Please.'

  
'I don't want to talk to you ever again.'

  
'Then come to your room and just listen.'

  
That was the last text Thomas send before running up the stairs into Newts room. Newt rolled his eyes. "Mom, Ava, I need to show Thomas something. It will be just a minute." he flinched a fake smile on them and by skipping every other step he went upstairs. Thomas was already sitting on his bend, curiously studying his own shirt he found on Newts pillow. "I wanted to give it back, I forgot." Newt stuttered as he closed the door. "Keep it. I see it makes a good pillow." "So...what did you wanted to talk about?" Newt said harshly as he crossed his arms. "That I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." Newt snorted again. "I felt guilty about cheating on Brenda with you. And now I feel like I'm cheating on you with Brenda. I...I just don't know how to expres my feelings...Brenda is not sick today. We broke up the day I blo-...uh, the day I was here."

  
Newt relaxed his angry pose and looked at Thomas with surprise. "But why? Because of me?" "No. Because she's pregnant."

  
Because she's pregnant. Pregnant. She. Is. Pregnant.

  
"And you broke up with her? Are you mad? Wow, I guess it's better. At least the kid won't know his father was such a jerk."

  
"We never had sex." whispered Thomas and looked into Newts eyes. "We never had sex. Not even oral. We just kissed, she said she wanted to wait until wedding." Thomas sighed. Newt sat next to him and softly stroked Thomas's cheek. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't call you a jerk." "No...I am jerk. I totally screwed you over. I run away like a little kid. I can't even imagine what you felt that day. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

  
Few seconds past and suddenly boys were holding each other in tight hug, sobbing one on the other's shoulder, tears trickling down their cheeks. "You are here now. You are here with me...and I won't let you go this time." muffled Newt into Thomas's neck. "We can't...you know. In front of our moms. I mean...my mom thinks I still like the girls. And your mom still see you as a child. Even that you just turned seventeen. Which reminds me..." Newt jumped off the bed and Thomas could hear a rustling noise, like paper being torn and crumbled. In a minute Newt was standing on his tip toes, grabing Thomas hand. "Close your eyes. Come on, close them. No peeking." Newt chuckled and Thomas felt something cold around his wrist. "Okay, open up."

  
"Whoa. That's so cool! It even matches with this one!" Thomas closely studied dark bracelet made out of polished black crystal with green gems in the middle of each one. His old bracelet was green with black beads. But this one was more beautiful and more breath taking. Thomas smiled once more and reached into his pocket. "This is for you. i didn't want to put it under the tree, I thought..it would be nicer to give it to you hand to hand." Newt gently opened small cardboard box filled with paper cuttings. When he finally emptied the box, hid fingers were holding something small with round,smooth surface. It was connected to a thin chain and Newt pulled it out. "It's black pearl. I found it myself when I was in Greece last year...I went to the jewellery shop and they drilled the silver chain in it...here's a inscription." Thomas held tiny flat end of the chain in his palm right in front of Newts face. "With love, Tommy" Newt read aloud and suddenly he became speechless. It seemed like their minds were connected, both having jewellery for the other one. Both with special meaning...

 

"Zip it, please..." Newt gave Thomas both ends of chain and showed him his bare neck. Thomas gulped a little, seeing Newts exposed pale skin and with shaking fingers he locked small endings together. His finger gently stroked Newts neck from the hairline lower to the neck of his jumper. And then he kissed it. Newt sighed as he felt warm lips pressed against his skin once again and he closed his eyes, enjoying this sweet innocent moment. "I can't promise you anything Newt. But...I swear I will try.Not just to be with you, but also to make you happy..." "I will try...not to be hard on you." "We have to give it time..." "Yes Tommy." "And we will take it slow..." "Very slow...like the first time." "But it is your first time, Newt." "For you it will be too. With a man." "A boy." "Tommy..." Newt chuckled and turned his head around for a kiss. Their lips almost touched when the nice silence were disrupted with loud voices calling their names. "Shuck it. I so want to kiss you right now!" Thomas cursed under his nose before stomping down the stairs.

  
Dinner was already on the table, glasses of wine next to the plates and a silver coin under napkin on each plate. "This smells so good..." Thomas sniffed and Newt kicked him under the table when Thomas winked at him and licked his lips. Both moms noticed how the atmosphere between boys changed but no one said a thing in the whole evening and they all enjoyed nice evening.

  
\---

  
"I'm stuffed, Newt."

  
"Uh, me too."

  
"I thought your mom will force that chicken down my throat."

  
"She would if I didn't give it to Mr. Cheese under the table."

  
"You are horrible son, you know that?"

  
"Yeah, it keeps me awake in night."

  
"Can I...Can we share a bed again?"

  
"Tommy..."

  
"The floor is hard. Come on, pleeease...?"

  
Newt leaned over the bed and looked into Thomas's eyes. He looked like a lost puppy, eyes opened wide and his lower lip rolled down.

  
"Come on in. But don't kick me."

  
"I'm not the kicking one, Newtie."

  
"Don't call me Newtie, Tommy."

  
"Don't call me Tommy."

  
"Or what?"

  
"Or I will kiss you."


	12. But mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops. Christmas and mama trouble. Whoops.

"You should sleep Thomas...it's late, and besides, you said we have to take it slowly."

 

Newt let out a small yawn and stretched a little, making Thomas shift a bit far from his personal space.

 

"Can I at least...?" Thomas put his hand on Newts hip and again he gently run the fingers under boys shirt. Rough patch of skin felt smaller then before and he stroked it with his thumb. "Is this painfull for you?"

 

"No, it's just a little uncomfortable. Like you are scratching me or something, even that I know you are not." Newt shook his head, leading Thomas's hand bit lower under the hip on the outer side of his thigh. Thomas slowly pulled Newt closer until their knees touched and slightly interlocked together. He leaned his forehead onto Newts, looking him in the eyes. The sparkly twinkling light Newt had around the bed were dancing on his skin, making soft colourful glow in his eyes. Thomas closed his eyes but he could still feel Newt gaze on his eyelids and he was forced to open his eyes again. He found out that when he lookd into Newts eyes, it was impossible to look away. And they looked at each other for long minutes, almost without a blink.

 

Sometimes people can't appreciate how lucky they are if they can share quiet moment in silence without anyverbal communication or sexual contact. These moments were rare, lots of couples couldn't stand the silence, it felt awkward and weird. But for Newt and Thomas, it was easier than breathing. Newt slowly pushed Thomas on his back and layed his head on Thomas's shoulder. Now they were completely twisted together, like the sign of caduceus his mother wore on her nurse uniform. Newt could clearly hear Thomas's slow heartbeat; it was soothing and calming, making him sleepy as if it was a lullaby for his ears. Quiet snore escaped from older boys mouth and Newt peacefully fell asleep.

 

\---

 

"Newt, do you want for breakfast eggs or-?" Newts mom stood in the opened door, with her eyes wide open in shock and her jaw dropping down. She never thought of Newt as a gay, but on the other hand, she didn't even think about Newt as a relationship and sexual type of person. And now they see her little boy almost naked with another boy, make that young man, in the bed, cuddling, body to body, skin to skin. She clearly saw Thomas's hand holding Newts butt and Newt closely leaning his face to Thomas's neck. Thomas suddenly moved in his sleep and she immediately left the room, trying to close the door as quietly as possible. Ava knew they had a sleepover, that Thomas would sleep on the inflatable matress on the floor. But clearly she was wrong. And she felt very, very nauseated.

  
Newt let out a quiet yawn and slowly opened his eyes. Watching Thomas sleep was very relaxing to do. He could see all his small moles, the tiny scar above his upper lip, the small wrinkle between his thick, yet very carefully maintained eyebrows.

  
"Mmm I know you're staring at me..." Thomas smiled.

  
"Sorry...good morning Tommy."

  
"Morning...mmm more like afternoon. Geez, look at the time." Thomas pointed at the clock on the wall which showed 13:45.

  
"Oh. Sorry." Newt just now realized he was holding on Thomas like an octopuss, arm and leg leaned over his torso, their ankled twisted together. He tried to pull away but Thomas firmed his grip.

  
"Don't. Stay with me..." Thomas whispered and gently kissed Newt on the lips. He run his fingers through golden blonde and brown hair, pulling him closer for another one.

  
"Mmm, do you think they noticed something yesterday? I could swear mom looked at me bit differently." Newt let out soft whisper between small kisses Thomas has placed all over his face and lips.

  
"Who cares...I don't want to leave this bed...ever." Thomas groaned before softly tracing Newts neck with the tip of his nose. He smelled again like vanilla mixed with coconut, and this time, even cinnamon and hinch of something Chrismassy. "Mmm...I love how you smell..."

  
Newt let out a little giggle, tilting his head back, allowing Thomas easier acess to his neck.

  
"I love kissing you here...You have very soft skin here...I love it..." Growled Thomas quietly before Newt giggled again and raised his head a little until their lips touched again. "And I love kissing you here Tommy...But we really have to get up and have some food. I can hear your stomach trying to rumble its way out of your tummy."

  
\---

  
"Morning mom."

  
"Morning Ava." waved Thomas as they trotted down the stairs with smiles on their faces.

  
"Morning." Harsh voice came out of Newts mom's mouth as she was cleaning up ripped paper from presents and non finished food into fridge. Thomas stood frozen on the last step, surprised by sudden change of her mood.Just yesterday she was so cheerfull and so caring to him. Newt shrugged when Thomas gave him confused look.

  
"So...I'll go home now. I bet mom is worried that I stayed so long. Uhm...bye Mrs Sangster." Thomas waved with something what supposed to be a smile but Newts mom barely looked up.

  
"What the fuck was that mom?" asked Newt just a few seconds after door closed behind Thomas's back and he stayed with his mother in living room.

  
"Watch your language young man. Help me clean up."

  
"Not until you tell me what's going on ma'. Why were you so rude to Tommy?"

  
"Oh, so now you call him Tommy?"

  
"Mom, please, tell me what's going on?" Newt sighed and took some rubbish out of her hands. "Just tell me."

  
"I don't want that guy anywhere near you, understand?"

  
"What? But mom, he's-"

  
"No buts Newt. I made myself clear. i'm going to speak to Jennifer, to make her understand. i don't want her son fucking mine son."

 


	13. Your soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Newt meets Minho...and the rest you have to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm taking a break for two or three days, I'm currently writing short one shot fanfiction Dylmas. Not Newt and Tommy But Dylan O'Brien and Thomas Brodie Sangster. Or Bangster, when he's naked :p  
> So hope in the end you guys will like it.  
> xoxo

It was the tiny cracking noise that woke up Newt from a deep sleep he was in since late afternoon, and he definitely didn't want to wake up. Another tiny 'crack' on his window Newt ignored completely, sinking his head under the blanket and he tried to fall asleep. But no. Not even a minute after he felt a buzzing under his pillow and little flashing light. Without looking at the display for ID, he picked up and groaned angrily.

  
"What?"

  
"Look out of your window, I've been throwing rocks for like ten minutes already."

  
Thomas. Newt immediately sit up and tried to quietly open a window.

  
"What are you doing here? My mom will tell your mom that-"

  
"She already told her. She said you are forbidden to see me, right?"

  
"Right."

  
"Well then, it's obvious, isn't it?"

  
Newt raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

  
"I'm not following."

  
"You just have to close your eyes when going out of your house."

  
Newt opened and closed his mouth in surprise, resembling for a second a fish dragged out of water, before he smiled and turned around to listen.

  
"Give me a second." Newt closed the window and couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop the smile which was getting wider on his face.It was silly idea but he loved it. As quietly as possible he dressed up and checked the door. It was locked. Then again he opened the window and jumped down into the snow. He just started to look around when Thomas suddenly put his hand from behind on Newts eyes and chuckled a little.

  
"Gotchya! I'll lead you, and tell you when you can open your eyes, yeah?" Thomas whispered behind his ear and Newt nodded.

  
Thomas led them trough the garden across the street and around the petrol station until he wasn't sure they were enough far away from the house. Then he took his hand off the Newts face and smiled, kissing him on a bright red cheek. "Hi. We'll get a cab. We can't go to my place because if your mom wakes up and realize you're not there, first place she would go is our house. So my friend and I have a solution. He has a place on his own and a guest room. He's a cool guy, you'll see. Come on."

  
Newt shrugged with smile on his face and they took first cab passing around them.

  
"Wicked street 483, thanks." Thomas gave the driver directions as they sat in the back. Thomas softly took Newts cold hands into his, trying to make them warm again.

  
"My mom said it's a bullshit. She said your mom shouldn't have yelled at you. I told my mom we just fell asleep together and we just discovered our...feelings towards each other. She was asking about Brenda, if this is just my curious phase or something. I told her no and I...I explained her everything. That I really like you, and that I'm not gay. I think I'm bisexual, if that's the right word. You know, when you like boys and girls. And I told her...I told her we are not having sex..."

  
Thomas blushed and gently kissed Newts finger, each one of them.

  
"And what did she say?" Newt whispered, leaning closer to Thomas. What did she say, Tommy?"

  
"She said it doesn't matter who you love but how you love. That genitalia is just God's way of accesorissing. And then she gave me the safe sex lecture and two packs of condoms, like I was some sixteen year old virgin." Thomas snorted and Newt poked him in the hip.

  
"I'm a seventeen year old virgin. Is that bad?" Newt laughed and fell into Thomas's arms when the cab suddenly jerked.

  
"Sorry guys, the road is really slippery. Anyway, it'll be £8 boys. Have fun." waved cab driver when Thomas handed over three coins and a bank note through the window. Minho was already outside the tall building, with cigarette in his hand and no jacket or jumper. newt shivered just by looking at him, but the muscular asian boy didn't seem to mind being outside in winter only with shorts and sleeveless vest.

  
"Hi. So this is the smartass you love? He can't shut up about you. Well, you really seem to have nice eyes. Okey, come on in." Minho threw cigarette but in the bin and together they entered the three floor house.

  
"Whoa, nice...How come you can afford this huge place all by yourself?" Newt curiously studied every detail of the hallway and also the rooms they were passing by in order to get to the living room.

  
"My dad gave it to me before moving back into Japan. He has a lot of money, he's a embassador and travels a lot. He met my mom in here and they had me, so he bought us the house. Well he bought it for me, it's kinda tradition, but anyway, my parents moved back into Japan and I stayed here. i study at the university with you guys, and I already have a part time job so I can take care of myself. You know, food and stuff. Anything else my dad sends me money every month on my bank account. But I don't spend a lot...I hate being spoiled little rich kid." Minho said almost in one breath and Newt laughed at how quickly this boy was speaking.

  
"You hungry? I made chicken curry with rice and mushrooms..."

  
"He likes to cook." Thomas smirked as he saw Newts suprised look and shrugged. "Okay, why not. Are you tired Tommy?" Newt gently stroked Thomas's back when he noticed small yawn which Thomas tried to hide behind his hand. Minho chuckled.

  
"Tommy? That's cute."

  
"Shut up Minhonette." Thomas grinned and dodged the scarf Minho was trying to whip him with.

  
Together boys entered kitchen and Newt again was starstruck by the beauty of this house. The walls were covered with hand painted pictures of dragons and geishas, above the door was big painting of sunset and the Japan flag was printed on the fridge. Oh well, it was just huge red circle on white metal door but you get the point.

  
"Can I help with something?" Newt smiled but he was just perched on the chair by Thomas and he himself sat across the table.

  
"Never try to help asian guy in kitchen. He will try some karate stuff on you, Minho is very serious about his cooking." Thomas whispered but loudly, so Minho could hear him anyway. Newt giggled and big bowl of food was showed right in front of him, with chopsticks and spoon.

  
"Choose wisely." Minho raised his eyebrow and Newt pulled spoon out of his hand. "Good choice. Even I can't eat this with chopsticks. Okay, enjoy. I've prepared bed for you and the twinkling lights, Thomas said you have them above the bed? It sounds cool. So you're seventeen huh? Hmm, cool. I think Thomas has a good taste in boys. I mean i ain't gay but if this Shank like boys, I might consider complimenting his choice, approving and stuff. I approve you, you're hot. And kinda cute."

  
"Minho!" grunted Thomas and desperately sighed. "Shut up, please..."

  
"What does Shank mean?" Newt turned his face to the boy next to him and Minho swallowed his food before answering the question. "Like...dumbass...but in a funny way. He calls me Shuck...which is something similar, but it's more...well, if he says shuck it, it's like fuck it. But if he calls me Shuck face, he just calls me idiot, basically." Minho grinned and showed another food in his mouth.

  
Newt looked at Thomas who was currently rolling eyes at his best friends 'big mouth'. he softly touched his foot under the table and started tracing his leg upwards until his foot reached the boys crotch. Thomas wiggled on his chair, giving Newt shocked look and shook his head a little. Newt smirked and softly pressed his foot between Thomas's legs, causing him to blush. Thomas coughed a little and ate quickly as possible to avoid any further provocation from his boyfriend. Wow...boyfriend? Minho shook his head.

  
"Could you please let his sausage be? I'd like to eat in peace, without any sex under the table."

  
Newt blushed and quickly pulled his foot back and burried his face in his bowl, like he was trying to disappear, evaporate into thin air or just run away.

  
"Not my fault." Thomas shrugged and stick out his tongue on Newt. He tried to laugh it out but there was nothing he could now do with a little trouble in his pants. Damn you, stubborn erection.

  
\---

  
"Uff, I'm so full..." moaned Thomas as he fell backwards on the bed and took off his shirt. "What the hell was? At the table...Jesus, I thought I might poke a hole though the table. Don't do this to me." laughed quietly Thomas and started folding his clothes on the chair.

  
"Sorry. Wow, the floor is warm." Newt suddenly realized as he walked through the room.

  
"Yeah, there is heating in the walls as well. And the bed mattress is also heated from inside, there are like...tiny sensors or something."

  
"It's amazing, I love it. Wow, I could walk naked in here." Newt giggled and Thomas slipped on the floor.

  
"Jesus would you just...shh." Shook Thomas his head in shock and came back to bed only in his boxers.

  
Newt laughed again. "I like provoking you...especially today. It's my little revenge." "For what?" "For waking me up in the middle of my beauty sleep? My pillow and I have a serious relationship and today you betrayed its feelings." newt puckered his lips and gently blew on Thomas's forehead to move a strand of hair away.

  
Thomas smiled, softly pulling Newt into a kiss. This time it was Newt who deepened the kiss into something more passionate and wild. When they finally separated, Thomas bit his lip. "I kinda like your revenge...and I like your body...and your face...your eyes...the cute pointy little nose...mmm..and those lips...I really like your lips." Thomas gently run his thumb over Newts lower lip and sighed.

  
"What else...mmm what else do you like about me...?" whispered Newt, cuddling into Thomas's arms, where he could feel comfortable and also very relaxed and protected from everything evil...

  
"Your beautiful soul...I really like your soul."

  
Newt closed his eyes. There was nothing he could say. Nothing so sweet, so meaningful and so full of love. He wanted to say thank you, he wanted to say I love you, he wanted to say so many things, but nothing could be more beautiful than what Thomas said.


	14. You are grounded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt have nice morning, but the rest of the day is not so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, guys, screw Dylmas! Trust me, it's much easier to write fanfic with fictional characters than using real people! So I decided I won't be writing the Dylmas, I deleted it immediately after I read it when I finished it. Rubbish. So here you have another chapter. Enjoy, babies. I love you :3

When Thomas woke up, first thing he noticed was how close he and Newt slept. They were spooning, Newt by making the little spoon perfectly copied line of Thomas's body. Thomas had one arm stretched under Newts neck and the other one was under the blanket, gently touching soft skin on Newts waist. Thomas knew his phone would be spammed with calls, texts and voicemails from his and Newts mom, but he didn't care, at least not in this moment.. Newt was still asleep and Thomas didn't want to interrupt his peaceful state of mind, instead he just cuddled closer and placed his lips on Newts nape. No girl was ever so soft and fragile as Newt. For Thomas it felt like he couldn't feel anything else than just this big and strong affection towards the boy in front of him.

  
"Mmm, morning to you too, Tommy." smiled Newt and yawned a little before opening his eyes and tilting his head backwards so he could see behind him. Thomas smiled. "What do you mean, morning to you too? I didn't say anything..." "But he did." smiled Newt as he turned around, tenderly kissing Thomas's jaw. Thomas lift up the duvet and blushed as he quickly laid it back down.

  
"Sorry, I didn't even notice that. Sorry..."

  
"Don't be. I'm pleased knowing that this is because of me..." Newt whispered and slowly turned Thomas on his back, climbing on top of him. Thomas blushed, placing his hands on Newts hips before the boy on top of him leaned down for more kisses. "Can I do something about it? I would really like to return the pleasure you gave me last time..." Newt murmured into the kiss and Thomas nodded with big smile on his lips.

  
"Don't look." commanded Newt just as he crawled under the blanket and pulled Thomas's boxers down. He wasn't much bigger than himself and Newt grinned before wrapping his fingers around Thomas's penis. He heard a soft grunt as he started moving his hand up and down in slow steady rhythm, he was pleased he could do it. But he wasn't sure if he could give Thomas what he gave to him. Thomas could feel Newts hesitation because his hand slowed its movement and he pulled blanket a bit lower.

  
"You don't have to...you know...use your mouth."

  
"I want to...I just don't know how." Newt shyly blushed and Thomas stroke his cheek. "Do you want me to show you?" he asked and watched Newt nod. Thomas sat up and kissed softly Newt on his mouth before he layed down again and he let Newt lay between his legs.

  
"Just do what you did before...lick your lips, it's easier that way..and..open your mouth. Wow, not that wide...come here..." Thomas helped Newt to lean closer, holding softly his cheek and jaw in one hand. Newt lowered his head and slowly let Thomas in, he was surprised about the unusual taste. It tasted like Thomas's kisses, but little bit saltier...and definitely a lot better than he thought it would taste. Thomas shivered as Newt went even lower, almost taking him whole before he softly coughed.

  
"Shhh, not that deep...that's not necessary...mmm, try it like one of the round lollipops...just..don't bite..." Thomas run his fingers into Newts hair and moaned when he felt his tongue twirl and slide over the top. Thomas couldn't stop the noises younger boy forced him to make as he sucked, licked and stroked every millimeter of his penis.

  
"Wait...wait...I'm gonna come..." Thomas grunted and lift Newts head up by his jaw, but it was too late and he shoot on Newts cheek and even little bit into his hair.

  
"I'm...I'm so sorry..." Thomas mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding, his lungs were filling with air very quickly and his whole body was trembling from the strong orgasm he just had.

  
Newt wiped off his cheek and gave Thomas a sloppy kiss causing Thomas to frown and groan.

  
"Come on..." he giggled before putting back on his boxers and folding the blanket. "You have to wait, now we have breakfast. Minho is already cooking. Do you smell that? Mmm. I love it. It's a white custard with raisins, egg omelette with steamed veggies and toast. But if you want, he still have cheesecake in the fridge he made yesterday." Thomas shrugged and only in his underwear he went to the kitchen where Minho was already garnishing their plates with food.

  
"Somebody had good morning..." Minho smirked as he saw Thomas's relaxed and happy smile and then he winked at Newt, pointing at his hair. Newt blushed and awkwardly separated glued hair with his fingers. Newt and Thomas sat down and Thomas started munching like crazy. "Wow...I love your cooking mate. It's amazing, seriously..You should have been a chef instead of med-jack."

  
\---

  
As Thomas tought, his phone was full of texts and missed calls and so was Newts. Thomas called his mom and the first thing he heard was "Are you alright? Is Newt alright? Ava totally lost her mind, almost called the police that you kidnapped her son. I gave her some talk...well...we kinda shouted at each other...we agreed we need to talk. All four of us. Together. So you better get your butts here or you are grounded."

  
"Mom, I'm 22." Thomas sighed, already knowing the answer to this statement.

  
"You are so grounded young man! You still live under my roof so you better listen to me. And say hi to Minho."

  
"How did you-"

  
"Oh please, I'm your mother, remember?"

  
"Give us an hour." Laughed Thomas before he heard a soft click in the phone, knowing the call ended.

  
"We are in trouble Newt."

  
\---

  
"Sit. Be quiet and sit." Jennifer pointed at one of the sofas in the living room and she and Ava sat on the opposite one. Thomas and Newt both had their heads down, cheeks flushed with red, both nervously biting their lips.

  
"Do you have sex?" Ava said harshly right from the beginning and Jennifer softly slapped her hand. "Hush, don't be rude. Boys will tell us what's going on when they are ready, okay?" she smiled a little and looked at her son. Thomas immediately raised his head and shrugged. "It just happened ma'. And we are not having sex." Newt gave his mom a guilty look and shook his head.

  
"I thought you are dating Brenda Thomas. So you are cheating on her?" Ava raised her eyebrow.

  
"No, she is pregnant. And not with me...we ended it up like...before me and Newt...well...It's all fresh and new."

  
Both moms opened their mouths in shock, first exchanging looks between themselves and then looking at the boys. Newt nodded when Ava gave him questioning stare.

  
"It's like Thomas said mommy. We are not having sex, I swear. We just kiss and...cuddle. We fell asleep, when you saw us together."

  
\---

  
"That went well. Don't you think? Newt, look at me..."

  
Since boys left the living room and Ava went home, the've been locked in Thomas's room, sitting next to each other on bed. Newt was quiet and he was avoiding Thomas's eyes. Thomas noticed that before they even got the speech from their moms.

  
"Newt...what have I done wrong?" Thomas whispered as he layed his head on Newts shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around Newts waist. "Newt, talk to me."

  
"My mom is angry with me. I know she said she will have to deal with it when she comes home, but...she is very angry, I can tell. I'm afraid...Tommy, I'm afraid to go home."

  
And Thomas could feel wet drip on his hand, as Newt let out a single tear.


	15. A little update-not a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I should explain.

Hi! Few of you left a comment about newts and Thomas's mom because i keep changing the names. I fixed the problem as I re-read it after myself and now there are few facts.  
1.Newts mom is Ava.  
2.Thomas's mom is Jennifer.  
3, Newt, Thomas and Minho do all the same med school, yet different branches. Thomas is vet, Minho surgeon, Newt just a home-nurse...or something like that.  
4\. Minho and Thomas are friends since age 11. Both are now 23.  
5\. Newt is 17.  
6.Thomas is NOT gay, nor heterosexual. I guess he's just bi who just discovered his 'I like boys as well like I like girls' part.  
7\. Thomas was supposed to teach Newt but since Newts grades are way better, especially math, he ended up teaching Thomas instead.   
8\. Brenda wanted to wait until wedding to have sex with Thomas. But oh, she is pregnant. With who, I don't really know or care, but I'll ask her if you guys want me to.  
9\. Yes there will be another names-people from TMR.  
10\. Minho lives alone with 3 floors house he owns. It is not an apartment building, just normal family house...tall one.  
11\. Minho is an amazing chef.

 

And something about me. I know my english is not really good but I try my best to make as less mistakes as possible and I'm trying to make sense. Sometimes I struggle to find synonyms for words or meaning of something. I have to translate every sentence in my head from Czech language into english and sometimes the sentence in my language makes sense, but in english it's complete mess. So PLEASE tell me if you don't know what I meant by something I wrote, or if I wrote something bad. I want some help as well, I'm not ashamed to say my writing sometimes really stinks.

But yeah I try my best to update as quickly as possible and I'm really trying to write longer chapters, altough it's hard, when i want to put something in one chapter and following something i NEED in another chapter...To split the two things is necessary. And many times I have no idea how to write some things. like necessary, immediately..you know, the spelling is really hard. And as well my biggest problem is when something belongs to newt, is it Newt or Newt's? Thomas's? And stuff. newts skin..or Newt's skin? ahhh writing is hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, short chapter, short story, explaining later. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your help with apostrophes and other stuff, I love it when I get help! :3 I appreciate it so much <3 Enjoy this shorty short chapter, next one is longer, like..twice as this one.

The phone conversation between Newt and his mom was loud and almost scary but Newt stayed strong. He slept at Thomas's house for another night before finally coming home. The winter made the days short and no sun was peeking from behind the dark clouds so Newt could freely walk home without any umbrella. Thomas decided he shouldn't walk Newt home, since his mom wouldn't be really happy if her little boy arrived with a man she now didn't really like. Fluffy growling ball made its way from the stairs into the hallway and happily cuddled itself around Newts ankles.Newt lift up Mr. Cheese up and burried his face in the soft furr. The house was quiet and dark as Newt realized just by looking around.

  
"Is mommy home?" Newt whispered to the Cat and Cheese growled, hissing a little. "Oh, so she is. Okay...I'll give you something yummy, just wait a minute." smiled Newt, putting his cat on the floor and taking the scarf and coat off. He switched on the light in the kitchen before opening the fridge, taking out tiny can of tuna pasty, special expensive cat food. His mom hated the cat and of course, Cheese felt it and he didn't like her as well. Cheese ate ordinary catfood every day but from time to time, Newt gave him a delicious treat. "There you go puss puss." Newt stroked cats back and left the kitchen, walking quietly on the stairs up.

  
It was a day until New years eve and his mom usually worked double shifts on this time, as the ER was crowded and busy. There were people who played with fireworks too early, people who got drunk and did silly stuff, people with all sorts of food poisoning or just a stupid ideas that made them come here. Newt knew his mom was always so exhausted whenever she came home between the shifts and she usually fell asleep just as she stepped in her room, but today Newt heard a quiet squeak noise of the bottom stair, hiss of his cat and opening the door of Ava's room, but today she instead of quietly going to bed, she switched the light on. newt could hear quiet click of the switch and then another squeak as the big closet in her room were open. Newt could name every song in the house and place it to every thing, even when he had closed eyes. Squeaky step on stairs. Hiss of his cat. Soft tapping on the wall where wind was blowing behind te fridge and it shook a little. He could hear beaded curtain in the kitchen swinging when Cheese was playing with it.

  
Newt dressed in pyjama pants and jumper and with his phone he crawled into bed. It took three seconds before Thomas pick up his call.

  
"Hi...are you alright?"

  
"Hey Tommy. Mmm, it could be better but...yeah, I guess I'm alright."

  
"Did you two talk?"

  
"We didn't have a chance, she just came come and I think she's reading because I heard closet being open and she took something from bookshelf. I'm nervous Tommy. I wish you were here..." Newt whispered and rubbed his eyes. "I miss you..."

  
"I miss you too. Be brave and kind...and call me when...well, when you finish. I'm not going to bed tonight, I'm helping at animal clinic until morning so...yeah." Newt could hear how Thomas sighed.

  
"Okay. Wow. Wish me luck. I'll call you. Bye."

  
"Bye."

  
Newt hid the phone under his pillow and climbed down again. Cheese was sleeping on the stairs and Newt could see how the door of his mother's bedroom were slightly open.

  
"Hi mom." Newt knocked twice on the opened door and stuck his head inside.

  
Ava was sitting on the bed with book on her lap and reading glasses on her nose. She totally ignored Newts voice and just flipped a page in the book. Newt frowned a little before entering the room, he really wanted to know why is his mom so angry.

  
Silence in the room was almost unbearable and Newt gently hugged his mome from the side. Quiet sob escaped from her lips yet she didn't cry.

  
"Mommy...I love you mommy. Don't hate me, I love you, please mommy, talk to me." Newt took gently book from her hands and just now he realized that instead of bookmark there was a photograph. It was a photograph of a tall woman, about thirty years old, with sharp jaw and high cheekbones. Newt knew these facial features, he saw them somewhere, but couldn't remember the person anymore. The woman on a picture had a lots of make up on her face yet it didn't look bad as some of the girls in beauty magazines. It looked natural, same as the golden blonde hair with few brown streakes in it, braided into one thick side braid. Newt immediately thought about Elsa. The woman was wearing glittery dress, dark blue and silver, almost like a starry night.

  
"I don't hate you honey..." Ava sighed and gently stroked Newts cheek. "I'm just sad...very sad...Last time I was this sad was when your dad left."

  
"You said he died when I was four..."

  
Ava shook her head and took the photograph from Newts hand, her eyes fixed on the woman on it. Then she turned the picture again to Newt and sighed. "This is your dad, baby."

 


	17. You expecting anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, short one, I guess. Man I just't can't write long chapters, IDK why O.o I admire people who can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, quick question, where are you from and what languages you speak?:3

Newt raised his eyebrows in confusion. His mom was showing him a photograph of a woman, saying it's his dad. This was hard to understand, impossible for Newt to figure out what is going on. Ava gave him photograph and sighed.

"Christopher and I...We met in high school, you know? And we liked each other a lot, and...then we had you. But I knew something is different, something didn't feel right, until one day, I saw him kissing my friend Joe...It's not that he is gay and drag queen. It's that he lied to me...Bu there were many people he lied as well, and most important...he lied to himself. When we were young, it wasn't easy to come out and say you are gay...it was unacceptable and gross, and he was scared. He himself confessed that he tried to be heterosexual. So we agreed it should be better to live separate lives. From what I know, he now lives in Liverpool." sighed Ava and looked again at the picture.

"You look so much like him. Of course, without the make up. Instead of Christopher, he is now Christiana...he is 37 now, but still look like 25. Same as you, you sometimes look like a child...but sometimes older than you really are. The truth is...when I was so mad after I found out about...you and Thomas...I..."

"You thought I would leave you? Mommy, I love you." Newt dropped the picture on the floor and pulled his mom into a tight hug. "I will not abandon you. But you must respect my life decisions and what I feel, who I am and who I love. And, you may be mad but...I agree with dad. it's not nice pretend to be someone you are not and lie. it's better to just tell the truth and accept it..If I were him, I would tell you from the start. But sometimes, people find out these things later in their life, when they already think they are straight."

"You are so smart honey...and so mature and so..." sobbed Ava and hugged Newt even tighter. "So like your father. We are not in contact since you were four...he just left. He called on your tenth birthday but...just to say happy birthday. I told him that you believe he died, so you couldn't talk to him. I'm so sorry. I lied to you your whole life. You should be mad at me."

Newt shook his head and picked up the picture from the floor. "So he is 37? Wow he looks...younger...and...uh..." newt blushed and bit his lip. "Hot? Yeah..." laughed Ava quietly and gently kissed newt on his forehead. 

Together they sat in the quiet room, from time to time they heard faint echoes of fireworks as people were preparing for tomorrow's night. The photograph was already hidden in closed book and Ava's glasses laid on top of it. Newt yawned. "I think I'll go to bed mom. This new sleep during night-awake in day schedule is driving me nuts. It's hard to like someone normal." he sighed before he stood up. Ava lifted up the duvet and winked. 

"Come here. You can sleep with me. last time you were in my bed was when you were eight. Then you said you are big boy and you don't want your mommy to play with your hair." she laughed quietly.

"I miss that..." smiled Newt before he slid under the blanket and cuddled into his mother's open arms. After a long time he felt safe with someone else than Thomas. He felt her fingers gently pet his hair and she switched off the light with remote.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh...please don't yell at Thomas...I really like him, even that he's older than me. And he introduced me to his best friend, another nice guy. It's feels nice to have real friends, not just the internet ones."

"But Thomas is not 'just' a friend, am I right?"

Newt nodded, causing his mom sigh. "He's a nice boy. Jennifer and I've been working together for eight years and she was often talking about him, same as I was talking about you. I'm really proud of you. But promise me you won't run in the middle of the night again, okay?"

"I promise. Anyway, once the winter goes away and the sun will start shining again, I'll have to stay at home. Thomas will have to come at night or I have to come to his place." Newt shrugged a little before closing his eyes. 

"I will do anything to see him again mommy."

\---

"Don't sweat it compadre, he will call when he's ready. Now would you just ride already? You are blocking me." Minho shook the joystick and run over Thomas's character in the game. They were playing Mario kart instead of getting drunk on New year, but Thomas kept controlling his phone every ten seconds, forgetting about the game in meantime. Minho stopped the game and rolled his eyes. He hated when Thomas lost his focus and ignored him. Minho was like one of these dogs who starts annoy you whenever you try to eat. They put paws on the table, start to poke you with the muzzle and they bite. Minho was doing something similar. As they sat on the floor, he laid on the floor and put his head into Thomas's lap, taking his phone and tossing it across the room.

"You shuck face, that was an iphone! Get off me!" Thomas groaned, trying to stand up but Minho was much stronger and, as he often loved to say, his head was heavier because of all that asian knowledge.

"Relax, I'll buy you a new one. So, tell me how you feel." Minho connected his fingers in psychiatrist style, causing Thomas to chuckle. "Stop it. You really are lousy best friend. I really hate you. I wish he'd just call...or text. Anything. I don't know if his mom beat him up or they worked it out together, i don't know anything. And I want to now, god damn it! I wish he just be her with us. With me..." Thomas sighed and suddenly the door bell rang.

"You expecting anyone?"

Minho shook his head.

\---

"If you need anything, anything at all, just call me or Jennifer, okay? We will be at Sasha's house, you know where she lives, right? You should have her number in the phone as well. I'll take you by car, okay? Jen told me Thomas is not home, he went to see some Mingo, Minho...whatever the name was. So i thought if you like each other, I'll take you there."

"Mom...come on. You should have at least tell Jennifer so she could tell him...maybe he don't want to see me."

"Nonsense. Yesterday you've been crying for him and now you are shy? Come on, get dressed. I'll start the car. I have some drinks and snacks there, so I'll share. Hurry up!"

Ava left the house and opened the car, sitting behind the steering wheel she fixed her lipstick. Of course she had girls night planned for a New years eve, but of course many of their friends were men who were also coming to celebrate this evening. Newt got in the car in his winter jacket and a scarf around his neck.

"I hope you will have fun tonight, mom."

"You too sweetheart." she smiled as she dropped Newt off in front of Minho's house. "Oh and Newt?"

"Yes?"

"Use a protection..if you...you know.."

Newt blushed and didn't turn back again as he walked to Minho's house. And he pressed the doorbell.

\---

"Oh, look who it is! Thomas, your boyfriends just arrived!" yelled Minho over his shoulder as he opened the door and looked outside. "Come on in, we just started playing videogames. Well we started after lunch but we haven't started drinking or anything, it's not even six. Oh, you have some drinks? Great. i have only beer, rum, vodka, tequilla, vine and whiskey. What do you have? Malibu and Jack Daniels? Thomas likes these two. Oh and Absinth? That's kinda strong, don't you think? Oh well. Come on, come on, take of your shoes, gimme that..coat there...oh and this bag as well. Oooh, yummy treats! Wow. Thomas!!! Get your butt here you shank! Your boyfriend needs some warmth." 

Newt laughed as Minho rushed all around him, talking and yelling so quickly Newt didn't even have a chance to understand half of the words he said. Minho took both bags with alcohol and snacks into the kitchen and Newt walked to the living room.

"You won't even say hi Tommy?" Newt placed his cold hands on Thomas's shoulders from behind and Thomas jumped. 

"Shuck! I thought he's joking. He's been joking the whole day, it's soooo annoying. Mmm, you are cold..." Thomas smiled and gently kissed tip of Newt's pointy nose.

"Mom dropped me off, she went to party with some friends of her age...and your mom as well. We talked a lot yesterday. I will explain it laer...or maybe some other day. lets just say she likes us together and she doesn't mind I'm gay. if..I am. I mean...you know what I mean. Right?"

Thomas nodded, holding Newt by his waist, pulling him closer to his lap. "Mmm, will you give me New year's midnight kiss?"

"Why wait until the midnight?" Newt grinned a little before locking their lips in a gentle kiss. As he wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck, Minho stepped in to the living room and coughed but Newt didn't break their moment even for a second. Their last kiss was just yesterday morning but it felt like forever, and he couldn't get enough. Finally when Thomas tilted his head back Newt looked up and smiled at Minho.

"Sorry. Why are you guys home anyway? i would've expected you to go partying somewhere, you know, get drunk and stuff, meet some girls and have sex...Of course, only you." Newt pointed at Minho and pulled Thomas closer by his shirt. "You are all mine now."  
"I am?" 

Newt nodded and gave Minho a cute apologetic smile. "You don't have a girlfriend?"

"Nah. I'm single since...January. Well, a year then. Maybe it's time to meet someone but I'm not really the type of a person who goes to clubs and pubs, you know. I'd rather take my skateboard and this shank and we go to skate park. I love my wheels." Minho rolled up his sleeve to show a tattoo of skateboard on his forearm and smiled. "Have you seen Thomas's tattoo already? it will make you giggle."

Newt looked at Thomas in surprise. "I haven't seen any tattoos on you."

Thomas shook his head and if his eyes had power to kill, Minho's head would be exploding. 

"I'll show you later. It's on part of my body I don't usually show."


	18. Author is frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this chapter sucks ass, my mood is today extremely grumpy because of a night terror I had and I have a bit of an writing block today so...sorry.
> 
> And donate some money, Minho will need plastic surgery.
> 
> :\ shuck.

"Oh you didn't! Really?" Laughed Newt with tears in his eyes. They were exchanging stories to pass the time a little, but mostly Thomas and Minho were talking, since they were the only ones in this trio who weren't locked up home their whole life.

  
"Yes he did! Good thing he didn't get arrested! I mean, you should've seen those cops and their faces!" Minho was holding his belly which was currently cramping from all the laughter.

  
"But why?" Newt looked at Thomas and Minho laughed.

  
"We had a bet. Well more like a daring competition, really. One of us did something cheeky or naughty and made the other one do something worse..you know, cunning stuff. It started like a fun game. I gave chewing gum on our teacher's chair. That was the start. Thomas spilled superglue all over our gym teacher's rubber ball. As you know, superglue won't stick unless you join two things together. If you put it on one thing and you don't stick something else on it, the glue stays liquidy. And our gym teacher had this big rubber ball he played with all the time. It was bigger than tennis ball but smaller than football. And he just...picked it up from the table and..." Minho started laughing yet again.

"I once scared my mom by putting dead bug on her pillow, but that's like...everything." chuckled Newt and Thomas snorted.

  
"This shuckface then put salt in the big pots where was tea for whole cafeteria. It was hilarious! Everybody spitting all over the place. And well, then it was my turn. And that's what we were talking about before. This shuckface made me do the worst thing ever." Thomas giggled and pet Minho's head, trying to calm him down. When Minho finally stopped shaking from laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up straight.

  
"Yeah, it was terrible. But hilarious, I mean...Thomas, completely naked and shoeless, running around the park with bunch of helium balloons in one hand. Jesus, if I only had a picture!"

  
Newt dropped from the sofa on the floor with head in his hands, mouth wide open, trying to catch a breath between laughing and snorting. They didn't get drunk but Newt already felt a bit tipsy from sipping tiny bits from each bottle. He wanted to try it all until Thomas decided it's time for a break.

  
"I'm glad that was the last thing we did. I'm afraid to know what he would make me to do. Okay, time for a drink! Thomas, loosen up, even your sweetpea here is already braver than you. I have some fireworks so we can light them up on the roof and watch. Damn, you know who called me Thomas? Our high school chemistry teacher. You know, the one with big..." Minho made a hand gesture in front of his chest and grinned.

  
Newt chuckled and stole another bottle from under the table before Thomas could hide it from him. "You had a crush on your chemistry teacher? Isn't like relationship between teacher and student illegal or something?" he laughed and drank from cup where he mixed all drinks together with bit of sprite. "This taste good."

  
"Gimme that. He didn't have crush on her. They had a fling on a school trip where Minho got drunk and accidentaly ended up in her room instead of ours because they were just one door apart. And without switching the light on...well long story short, she was very fond of him after that." Thomas grinned and took a sip from mixed drink. "Blah..." Thomas shook the awfull feeling and hugged Newt from behind. They didn't even know what movie was playing as they spend next hour snuggling and kissing each other. Meanwhile Minho played videogames right from behind them. It was a very funny scenario, Newt and Thomas snuggling on the floor between sofa and TV and Minho sitting on the sofa, cable connecting joystick and TV was laying over the two boys in front of him, and they really didn't seem to mind.

  
"Anyone wants another drink?" Minho suddenly jumped of the sofa and softly kicked Thomas in the back. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Want another drink?" Thomas shook his head but Newt giggled from under him and nodded. "Yes please. Big one."

  
Newt managed to crawl from under Thomas's body out and run into the kitchen to help Minho but Thomas was faster and caught him sooner, he didn't even get a chance to step out of the living room. "Mmm stay...stay with me." Thomas murmured before kissing Newts neck and gently biting it. Newt slowly melted in Thomas's arms, submitting to his touch was more than easy. They would stay like this even longer if they weren't disrupted by Minho's shriek from the kitchen. Both boys run into the kitchen to find out what caused the noise but just a few second later, they started laughing. Minho was crouching on the kitchen counter, horror in his eyes and hand pointing at the floor, where between the bags of snacks and alkohol run little mouse.

  
"Aww, that's so cute." giggled Newt as he took mouse in his hands and gently stroke her tiny back with one finger. Minho looked at him shocked and scared and Thomas was still laughing but Newt had only eyes for that little creature in his hands. He played with the mouse for almost half an hour before releasing it into the garden where she quickly crawled into small hole.

  
Minho ended up sitting on the sofa with empty bottle of rum beside him and another open bottle with left hand, juice with the other. Evening went suddenly slower and boys counted minutes until midnight which was still far away in the future. In one moment it seemed like Minho fell asleep until Newt bit his finger, causing him to jerk and shriek again.

  
"Hey! Whazzap Newtie...where's your baby Tommy? You two are so busy cuddling and kissing, I thought you don't even care about me." Minho faked a crying whine.

  
"That's not true. I think you should eat something, not just drink." Thomas smacked him with bag of jelly beans and chips and he himself took little pocket of gummy worms long like his middle finger.

  
Snow started falling behind the window again when boys started playing boardgames and singing and they didn't stop until it was just only ten minutes before midnight. Newt zipped his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck and face. Minho was struggling with zipper of his own jacket as he tried to stand still and not fall over with both hands full of fireworks, pack of cigarettes and thermos filled with hot chocolate.

  
"Here, let me help." Newt smiled and pulled Minho's zipper higher until he reached the collarbone where it stopped. "Damn, it's stuck. Wait..." Newt cursed under his nose as he looked closely at the zipper. He had to step a bit more forward until his jacket scraped Minho's. Finally the zipper gave up and Newt pulled it up to Minho's chin. Then he gently pat his chest and smiled. "There you go."

  
Thomas was already waiting by the open door to the roof when he heard the giggle somewhere under the stairs. He looked down where on the last step Newt was leaning very closely to Minho. He couldn't see much; Minho's back was blocking the view and the only thing he could see was how Newt stood up on his tip toes with his face burried somewhere in front of Minho's. Thomas could sense hot feeling in his guts, jealousy was eating him to the bone when Minho and Newt came up to him. Newt gently hugged Thomas from the side and kissed him on red cheek but Thomas slowly shook Newt off him and gave him disgusted look. Fireworks were lit and started shooting. Everything was covered in colourful sparks and over the loud booms, Newt couldn't hear a thing Thomas was saying. But he could certainly see the rage in Thomas's eyes when he shouted something what Newt couldn't understand, and he caught only few pieces of his words, something like 'only one' and 'couple' and 'kiss' following by 'how could you' as well as 'why'. Before the fireworks finished, Thomas was already inside and Newt run behind him. They left Minho on the roof alone as he was busy watching the sparkles and drinking with cigarette in the hand.

 

"What is wrong with you? Tommy, come on, what the hell? What's going on?"

  
"Oh you don't know? How can you even pretend you don't know? You think I'll be okay with that? Suuure, you're just exploring yourself, right? Why did you come tonight? Because of me or him?"

  
"What? Tommy, listen to me, I have no idea what are you talking about!"

  
"I don't believe you are denying it! You think you just wink your pretty little eyelashes and make a cute smile and I will forgive you? Seriously?"

  
"Tommy I-"

  
"Don't call me Tommy. I don't want to hear that again...And you! Hey!" Thomas shouted as Minho stepped back inside the house. He looked very confused as he saw Newt and Thomas fighting and he came closer. But before he could even say anything, strong burning pain exploded in the middle of his face as Thomas punched him in the nose.

 


	19. I'm Japanese, you shank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and jealousy are not a nice combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh, after yesterday's shitty chapter, I think this one is good one. I had nice time writing it, even that I had to stop like five times to make myself hot tea because our house is freezing cold. Brr. Enjoy.

"You are a jerk." Minho mumbled, clutching a bloody paper towel on his face as he tilted his head back to stop future bleeding. "He was just helping me with my zipper because it got stuck. He's telling you the truth." He groaned again as sharp pain came back when he spoke.

Newt, Minho and Thomas were all standing in the bathroom; Minho sitting on the edge of the bath right next to the sink so he could wet the towel whenever he wanted, Thomas standing with folded arms between him and Newt, who was sitting on closed toilet, looking rather shy and shocked. When Thomas hit Minho in the face, Newt immediately jumped back, afraid that he might get punched as well but Thomas just cursed at him. Newt was almost crying when he repeated again and again that he was helping Minho with the zipper of his jacket. Thomas relaxed his face muscles. The frown dissapeared same as the angry crease between his eyebrows and Thomas let his arms drop down.

  
When Minho finally stopped the bleeding, boys left the bathroom and Minho took of his jacket, hanging it next door. "I'm going for a cig. I need a break from you two. Too much dramma for one evening makes me nauseated."

  
Newt and Thomas were then left alone and together they stood in awkward silence in the living room. Newt could barely look at him and rather started cleaning up empty bottles and packs of sweets back into the kitchen bin. Thomas sighed and leaned his forehead on the wall. Thoughts were running through his mind one over another and he couldn't stop it. Why is he so jealous? Newt and him just started dating. He wouldn't do this to him, Thomas knew it. He knew that Newt and Minho became friends just few days before and he was happy when he saw Newt smiling and enjoying time with his new friend. Then why?

  
Thomas felt disgusted by himself. He had never hit another person before and he certainly never thought he would hit his best friend. It just didn't make sense. When he heard a loud clank from the kitchen, he lift his head up to figure out what is happening, but what he saw was worse than punch right in the guts.

  
Newt was sitting on the kitchen counter and the bottle of Jack that was just few minutes ago half full was now laying on the floor, empty and cracked. Newt had wet lips and his eyes were looking around as if he wasn't sure where he is. When his gaze stoped at Thomas, he raised his hand with middle finger up the air. "Fuck off, shuck face."

  
\---

  
Thomas and Minho finally made up after few minutes of growling at each other swear words and silly insults, and Newt remained in the kitchen, refusing to leave. It was three hours after midnight when he finally decided it's time to stop drinking and leave the kitchen. Quietly he run upstairs but he didn't even make it to the guest room, as he passed the bathroom. He slipped inside and on a final second he managed to lift up the toilet seat before vomiting. Thomas and Minho heard the choking sound but Thomas was the first one to get there.

  
He saw Newt kneeling in front of the toilet and Thomas felt only sadness and pity. Newt was so drunk because of him. And he is sick. Because of Thomas.

  
Newt was glad that at least everything that went out of him was just a colourful liquid. He barely ate anything this evening and he just drank the alcohol, mixing it all together, one cup after another. When there was nothing else he could get out of his stomach, Newt flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth with tap water. After that he finally noticed two boys standing in the door, looking at him.

  
"What?!" he barked angrily and pushed himself between them, continuing his walk to the guest room. There was a loud bang as the door closed and Minho shrugged as Thomas gave him suprised look.

  
"I'll help you clean up. I think it won't be good if I came to him right now.." Thomas sighed as he followed Minho to the living room.

  
\---

  
Thomas yawned as he climbed up the stairs after an hour of intensive cleaning out the rubbish. The light in the house went off as Minhoclosed himself in his bedroom and Thomas almost tripped over when opening the guest room. Newt was sleeping in the middle of the bed still in his clothes and jacket and he was quietly snoring, wheezing noise escaping from his lungs. Thomas left his clothes on the armchair and slowly undressed Newt in his sleep. Once he slid under the duvet, the younger boy opened his eyes.

  
"Tommy...what time is it?" yawned Newt, his face muscles relaxed into an expresless facial emotion.

  
"Almost five, sorry I woke you up. Sleep..." Thomas whispered as he tried to kiss Newt on the forehead, but the boy pulled away.

  
"No Tommy. I don't want...Maybe you should sleep in the other guest room tonight." Newt sighed

  
Thomas gasped quietly and switched on the bedside lamp, iluminating Newt's face. Boy's eyes were flushed and red, he must have cried himself to sleep. Thomas bit his lip when he stroke Newt's cheek.

  
"I'm sorry..."

  
"You really scared me you know? You were like an animal...and at one point, it looked like you're going to hit me as well." Newt murmured and his eyes avoiding Thomas's. It was very hard for him to hold the eye contact, alcohol was still running trough his veins.

  
"I'm sorry. I was just so...it looked like you are kissing him and...it felt horrible. I have never been more jealous in my life."

  
"You don't trust me Tommy?"

  
"Of course I trust you. I just...I couldn't bare the feeling you would like somebody else. Especially when you just met him."

  
"Tommy, you're such a...shank! Silly boy, that's what you are. I'm in love with you only, and Minho is a friend. You don't have to be jealous of him. And I...well, I'm not attracted to chinese boys."

  
"I am Japanese you shank!" yelled Minho over the wall and Newt chuckled before falling asleep in Thomas's arms.


	20. Is this considered as cheating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello captain Gally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheese on a cracker, I feel so dirty and naughty for writing this chapter O.o after reading this you will know why. ohmygod what have I done.

Even that they forgave each other, Minho and Thomas were a bit abstract with each other and they didn't talk much. Whenever Newt asked Thomas about Minho, his answers were short and rather grumpy. Minho wasn't mean, but as he told Newt, he needed some time without his friend.

  
It took them two months before they started talking again, and it was Newt who forced them to made up and forget about the time from New year until. Minho was celebrating his 24th birthday and many people were invited, including Thomas and Newt who came together, hand in hand, Newt holding a big box with present. They gave Minho new set for his skateboard. Two sets of wheels, four sprays so he could paint it however he wanted to, polish,screws and a t-shirt with a skate motive.

  
Few days later after Minho's birthday, one of Minho's and Thomas's friends knocked on Newt's door. Well, he rang the door bell, but Newt opened. But maybe he shouldn't have.

  
\---

  
"Uh...hi?" Newt gave the boy confused look. He knew him from somewhere, yet he couldn't remember from where.

  
"I'm Gally. We met on Minho's birthday party...? You laughed when you saw my eyebrows, you painted them blue with crayon...remember? You got really drunk with your boyfriend." the boy laughed and Newt nodded.

  
"Yeah, I think I remember. Uhm...what are you doing here?"

  
"Minho gave me your adress. I found this in my hoodie, he said it's yours?" Gally held up thin chain with black pearl on it and Newt quickly took it.

  
"Oh my god, I thought I lost it. I must have take it down when I borrowed your hoodie, I was cold. I thought it's Tommy's. He has similar one...Thanks. You wanna come in? My mom's not home and I'm kinda bored." Newt shrugged and opened the door wider.

  
"Hmm you sure? Won't Thomas mind it? Minho said he almost broke his nose when he saw you and him 'kissing'."

  
"He was really drunk. And besides, it's my choice with whom I'm friends with. Come on in, I have cherry pie. Baked myself." Newt smiled as Gally crossed the treshold and stepped inside. Cheese immediately sniffed him and loudly meowed, cuddling with Gally's leg.

  
"He likes you, that's surprising. He hates everyone, including Tommy. Well, he 'tolerates' him, but he doesn't like him too much. Oh, I should introduce you, his name is Cheese. Cheese, this is Gally."

  
Gally snorted and followed Newt into his room. He was bit surprised by the colourful lights and the arrangement of the room, everything seemed to be so...chaotic. Gally's room was all clean and neat, everything on it's place, neatly folded clothes, tidy bed. Newt's duvet was hanging halfly over the bed down.

  
"You can sit here." Newt picked up his pyjamas from small sofa and he himself sat on the floor. "Take some. I swear it tastes really good." he smiled as he put pie on the table.

  
"So you and Thomas...is it serious?" Gally bit the pie and sighed in bliss. "Wow, this is delish, seriously."

  
"Why are you asking?"

  
" Coz' you're hot." Gally said without a blush and Newt choked a little. He didn't expect such a forward and honest answer.

  
"Uh, yeah, we are...serious."

  
"He good...in bed?" Gally stuffed another slice of pie in his mouth and wiped corners of his lips. His instant thought was he has to do few extra crunches before basketball game to lose it.

  
"Wow, you really are...I think it's none of your business Gally." Newt chuckled, his cheeks bright red. The honest answer was in his mind, prepared to be revealed but he wasn't sure if he could trust Gally that much. After all, they met briefly once on a party where everybody was drunk and he didn't pay attention to people much. Gally laughed.

  
"Oh come on, I won't tell. Thomas is not my friend, Minho is. I didn't know Thomas before. Sooo...how it is, really?"

  
"Well...I..I don't know. We never really...did it. We just...you know...with mouth, to each other. Once. Long time ago...since then just kissing and cuddling...not even hand." Newt shrugged, suddenly feeling pathetic. It wasn't completely his fault, he and Thomas just never really talked about it, they simply forgot about this stuff.

  
"Too bad. If I was your boyfriend, I would be giving you whatever you wanted. I would give you so much...I would slam you against the wall and fuck you untill you'd beg for mercy. And then I would give you breakfast in the bed followed by nice oral, so you would have a good start for the day. And I would kiss you everywhere, and I mean, literally, everywhere. I would use my tongue on your neck and I would go lower and lower...until I would reach your ass, and I would lick you so good...but, I ain't your boyfriend..." Gally gave him cheeky smile while Newt was staring at him with mouth wide open in shock.

  
No one ever talked to him like that before. It was so cheeky, so naughty and so...shameless. Gally didn't even blushed and the tone of his voice was low, rough and sensual...Newt felt his cheeks turning red and his insides burning. But the worst thing was raging erection in his sweatpants that desperatedly wanted to be noticed and taken care of. Newt dragged small pillow on his lap and coughed, trying to find his lost voice.

  
"I didn't...you don't ...look gay."

  
"How does one look gay? Uh, stereotypes. You have to be feminine to look gay? Bitch please. I play basketball and I'm gay. My friend is muscular football player with tattoos and beard and he is gay. And he's the most submissive bottom I've ever known."

  
"Could you just...well...not talk like that? I don't like it." Newt squealed quietly, his voice didn't wanted to be found. Gally wiped his mouth and sat next to him and leaned closer to Newts ear.

  
"You don't like when someone's talking naughty to you? Oh don't lie to me...I can see you love it..." he whispered in rough voice before sliding his hand down, taking the pillow out of Newt's lap. Gally softly pressed his fingers on the bulge in Newt's crotch, making him pant and gasp.

  
"Don't...please..." Newt squirmed again, trying to pull away, but his body refused to do so. He felt that every word escaping Gally's mouth made him harder and harder and he hated it. Gally pressed his hand down again, stroking Newt over the sweatpants, making him quietly moan. Newt started sweating, shirt was sticking to his skin, his eyes closed but mouth slightly open. He wanted to resist, he wanted to scream'Go away!' but his body betrayed him completely. After Gally slipped his hand under Newt's boxers, it took him only a minute before Newt started moaning louder and higher. His voice suddenly stopped and he shivered as Gally started to bite and lick his skin on the neck. And that took Newt over the edge. He couldn't stop himself from coming into Gally's hand which didn't stopped moving, instead it did just slow down and stroked him until the last drop escaped.

  
Newt fell on his back, exhausted and defeated, yet somehow happy...but guilty at the same time. Gally wiped his hand on his own trousers before slowly kissing Newt on the lips and chin.

  
"It's a pity you are not MINE. I would be giving this to you every day. But..not all of us get what we want. I have to go, I have a match in three hours and I need to prepare." smiled Gally again and left Newt's room. Newt heard closing door from downstairs but he was too lazy to move and lock it.

  
Instead he stayed on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He desperatedly needed shower, to wash away the stickiness in his boxers, sweat on his body...and the guilt that was trying to eat him alive.


	21. Forgive but not forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Tommy now knows. Does he mind? Uh...idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! I had too much stuff to do and I wrote like a sentence per hour, so I didn't really pay attention to the story so in some parts, it seems too confusing even for me...uh..but maybe you will figure out what I was trying to write. Haha...cookie?

Have you ever been so numb you had to force yourself to feel at least a hint slight of any emotion? Newt tried that. Since morning he felt nothing at all, not anger, not happiness, not even guilt. He felt empty and fragile, like a bubble that's about to burst. He kicked in the door to feel a bit of pain but it did fade away too fast...The weight of loneliness was crushing him and he desperately needed Thomas to be here with him. He knew only Thomas could save the day. But can he forgive him?

 

\---

 

"Mmmm that's so good...don't stop...yes, right there..oh..harder...mmm...yes, right there...oh...yeah, that's it...that feels so good..Oh Newt..."

 

Thomas was laying on his bed, shirtless and oiled up, with Newt sitting on his butt, giving him a massage. Just yesterday Newt was being touched by Gally and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He stayed in shower for hour and half until the boiler gave up and he was forced to leave the cold water. Newt rubbed himself with soap multiple times until he felt completely clean, yet guilt stayed under his skin like a parasite, itching and hurting almost the same as the sunrays he always hated. And today Thomas came with pizza in his arms and bottle of blueberry juice Newt really liked. He was so excited about his last exams in university, he passed them all and they celebrated a little by kissing and cuddling, until Thomas's back cracked and he needed a massage. Newt wanted to tell him what happened the day before, he waited for the right moment to break the big news. But how do one knows what moment is the right one? All day he wished to erase the memory and wipe it away. He wished for Thomas to never find out. But he knew he had to tell him. But how? It's not that easy to say 'Hey, I cheated on you, are we still couple?' to someone you love.

 

"You alright? Or you need some more Tommy?" Newt gently rubbed the line of his spine and kissed Thomas on the cheek. Thomas shook his head and turned back so Newt sat on his abdomen now. He shifted lower and leaned for a kiss. He saw how Thomas closed his eyes before their lips met, and Newt felt sharp pain in his chest. He needed to say it, he had to...he must...He opened mouth just to start explaining but Thomas was faster with words.

 

"I'm so happy...that you are my boyfriend...so much happy..." whispered Thomas and Newt whined in desperation. Shuck it. It's now or never.

 

"Tommy...I have to tell you something..."

 

"You don't have to baby...I know."

 

Newt slid from Thomas's body down on the bed and nervously tousled his sleeve. "You know...what?" Newt felt confused. Did Thomas knew about Gally? Or was he talking about something different? He kept quiet, unsure about choice of words.

 

"You have a hickie under your ear." Thomas pointed his finger on the spot and gave Newt a heart melting smile. He didn't look angry. He didn't look sad. He just looked very disappointed and betrayed. Thomas didn't want to yell or lose control, like he did on New year's eve.

 

"It just happened...I..I didn't plan it, I swear! He just came and..." small sob escaped out of Newt's lips and he shivered, unable to continue talking.

 

"...and it happened. I know...Newt, honey...I don't want you to explain. I don't want to hear it. Or know who it was...I just...I thought I will be the first..."

 

"Oh no, no Tommy! We didn't have sex! Really, I swear. He...talked..and..touched me...and...I was so weak to stop him. i wanted to, I swear, please Tommy, please believe me!" Newt was on the edge of crying, his eyes were watering and his lower lip trembled. He couldn't read anything from Thomas's face. Surprisingly, Thomas pulled him into a hug. And Newt, all confused, closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears. But they came anyway.

 

\---

 

"It felt so bad...it was like a rape...but..with a hand..it was a torture..my body wouldn't listen..." whispered Newt. He was crying for at least ten minutes until his eyes were sore and red and no more tears could come. Thomas then wiped his cheeks with a thumb and kissed him once more. And then again.

 

"It's okay baby...I forgive you. You are seventeen. I know I'm just six year older but still, you are still new to all these things and it's okay, really. I forgive you. I can't forget, but I can forgive. And I forgive you."

 

Thomas knew Newt's apology was sincere and honest, yet still it disappointed him a little...somehow. He decided to ignore the feeling, perhaps it will just fade and go away. And it did. Once Newt laid next to him in the bed, he felt secure and he knew he could trust Newt that it won't happen again. After all, they love each other... 

 

"I still feel like I have to tell you something Tommy..."

 

"No, please don't. Don't say it now. I don't want to ruin the moment we now have. I know what are you trying to say. I know. I don't want to hear it just yet. It should be..some special moment. Not after this...conversation and crying and stuff we just had. So...please. Keep it for yourself." 

 

After this statement, the short silence became unbearable and Newt quietly whined into Thomas's ear. "Can you stay over night? Your bus will come in an hour and it's the last one. i don't want you to go..please, stay, I need you here...for new day to break. I need to wake up next to you..."

 

Thomas pulled Newt's duvet over their bodies and softly cuddled younger boy into his arms. "The truth is...every time I close my eyes, all I can dream about is you Newt. I wish I could dream you wide awake. I'll stay.."

 

There was still something in the air, something unspoken, something no one knew what. Thomas broke the silence first. "Would you like to take a bath? You have really cold hands and feet...I could prepare it for you, I know your bathroom...and I know which shower gel you use...the vanilla coconut one. You always smell so good...I really like it..." Thomas quietly sighed with a smile on his face before kissing Newt on the lips, cheek, jaw and finally on the neck. He avoided the purple hickie and softly nibbled the skin under it. "And you taste so good...But you are so cold...I will make you a bath with all the bubbles..." Thomas tried to talk nicely, to be sweet and make the 'I'm so sorry' Newt's face go away.

 

"Will you take it with me? The bath. Our bath is huge, you saw it every time you showered...and..since..you saw my...parts...and I saw yours...we could...but only if you want. It would be nice...don't you think, Tommy?" Newt climbed down from the bed and took of his shirt. Without boxers he would be completely naked and he really thanked god that his mom had a night shift. She didn't need to see her son and his boyfriend almost naked running through the house from bedroom to bathroom.

 

\---

 

"Come on in then. It was your idea to do it together, come in." Thomas laughed, already sitting in the bath, the water and bubbles were right above his belly button. He knew the water will rise once Newt joins him, but named boy refused to step from behind the towel holder. Finally Thomas had enough of waiting and he reached for the towel, pulled it down and Newt screamed as his private parts were completely exposed. Thomas held his hand and slowly pulled him closer. 

 

"Come here...you look so beautiful, don't hide it..." Thomas shook his head when Newt placed his palm over the scar on his hip. Stepping in the hot water mad him shiver and he quickly slipped in front of Thomas, leaning his back on Thomas's chest. 

 

"Mmm, this is nice..." sighed Newt blissfully and slipped little bit to the side so he could tilt his head and kiss Thomas on the lips. "I wish I could go out like normal people...In the day, to feel the sun on my skin like everybody else. The warmth, not the agonizing pain...Tanning in the summer somewhere on the beach, going on a bike in the autumn, in the spring see the flowers bloom. I want it so badly Tommy..." Thomas felt his heart sink.

 

"I will take you somewhere..even if it means you will have to stay during the day in shadow, I want you to go out with me..see the blossoms, see the beach...see everything. I want you to be happy...I want to make you happy. And I will. I promise."

 

And even that in the morning Newt felt like a piece of klunk, the evening was amazing. Hot bath with Thomas Tommy, lots and lots of sweet kisses and gentle hugs before falling asleep.


	22. Just talk to me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, something naughty is happening! Will the 'thing' happen soon? Newt want to...and Tommy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn sorry guys it took so long, but here it is..hope it won't suck...oh well.

It was in middle of the March when snow finally started to melt and the dark grey clouds were gone, leaving the sky blue and bright. Even the sun began to show it's bright beams and Newt became grumpy again. Thomas practically lived with him and Ava, keeping Newt company during the day, and in the night, he became Newt's cuddling pillow. It was one of the Fridays when Minho invited Newt and Thomas for movie night; Minho cooked bunch of food as usual, Newt brought candy and snacks and Thomas took care of beverages.

  
"So horror movies, comedies oooor scifi?" Minho pointed at three piles of DVD's stacked on the wooden table in the living room. He already made something like a pillow fort where he put blankets so they could watch from the floor.

  
"Horror movies!"clapped Newt excitedly as he layed next to his Tommy.

  
"Oh no no no. You are so not next to each other. You will keep snogging and doing god knows what and I am NOT going to be the third wheel. I'll be in the middle."Minho said and he quickly position himself next to Newt and Thomas. Boys giggled and Minho turned on the first movie. Conjuring.

  
Thomas kept shivering and jerking whenever there was some shocking scene but Minho and Newt laughed. Maybe the reason of their lack of fear was the small ammount of alcohol they already managed to drink. When Minho opened bag of twizzlers, Newt quickly reached for one and stole it for himself, chewing one end as he provocatively smirked at the boy next to him.

  
"What, you wanted this one?" Newt chuckled and pretended he's smoking cigarette. Well, twizzler cigarette. Minho leaned closer and bit the other end, very close to Newt's face.

  
"Hey! Tommy, defend me, my knight, my dear!" Newt yelled dramatically and Thomas shook his head. Instead of that, he pat Minho on the shoulder and smirked. "Nah, you stole it, that's a crime. Oh shit!"

  
Thomas jumped in the scene where witch hang from the tree branch and hid his head under Minho's arm. "Mmm, protect me! I'm scared!"

  
"Why me? You have your boyfriend here!"

  
"But you won't let us be together. You are meanie!" Newt whined again in the dramatic voice and leaned closer so his and Thomas's hands could touch over Minho's back. They were all laying on their bellies so it seemed like Newt and Thomas were hugging Minho, one from each side.

  
"Dude you are so gay, I don't even recognize you." Minho groaned when Thomas touched him cheek to cheek. Minho was happy that Thomas and Newt were together. They were that happy couple every single person knows. And the couple liked this person a lot. Well, at least Newt and Thomas did.

  
"You are just jealous because you are single for so long and you don't get so many kisses as you would wish you have. You are soooo jealous that someone is kissing me and hugging me." Thomas puckered his lips and laughed when Minho gave him an eyeroll.

  
"Maybe yeah, maybe I wish someone would like me, kiss me, hug me...and have sex with me. Which you two obviously lack." he grinned and turned his face back to television. Newt stood up, almost falling on the table.

  
"I need a toilet..." he said before running up the stairs. Of course it was just a lie. Newt sat on the closed toilet seat and sighed. In those few sexual experiences he had it was so fast he couldn't properly remember it. Newt knew that if couple is together the same time as him and Thomas, they usually already have sex included in their relationship. He run his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration. He wanted it, he wanted to have sex with Thomas, but how does one make a suggestion? 'Hey, let's have sex, we are together long enough to do it.' No. Newt never thought about it. Not because he didn't want to, it just simply slipped through his mind.

  
"Hey, you okay in there?"

  
Minho. He knocked twice and Newt quickly flushed the toilet.

  
"Yeah i'm fine, I'll be right out." answered Newt in a shaky voice. He washed his hands and with a smile on his face left the bathroom. "Sorry, upset stomach. Alcohol is not friend of mine I guess."

  
\---

  
"I think he fell asleep..." Minho whispered when he heard quiet snoring on his left. Blonde boy has his face burried in the pillow and he wasn't moving. Thomas chuckled.

  
"Yeah, I guess. Just let him there, he's always grumpy when I move him in the sleep." Thomas yawned. "Sorry about what I said before. That you are jealous. In fact I'm jealous a bit too. It's because you, as a dude who is single, are not missing sex in relationship. I do. We are together and we just don't...nothing. It's not like I don't want to. I do. But we've never really talked about it, you know?" Thomas shrugged and shifted so he could lay on his side, his back turned on Minho. Minho quietly sighed and with a remote he turned off the TV. After few seconds of hesitating, he decided he'll stay as well. Newt snored even louder when he turned his back on Minho too and Minho sighed, all by himself alone in the dark. Finally he turned back to Thomas and smiled a little as he placed his fingers on Thomas's back, feeling his skin smooth with few moles and freckles.

  
"Minho? What are you doing?" Thomas hissed as Minho run his finger lower, reaching the middle of his back.

  
"I just want to touch somebody...anybody. I don't want to touch you sexually you shank...I just want to touch..." Minho whispered, gently placing his palm on Thomas's shoulder, running it over his back. Thomas sighed. He knew how Minho must feel. It didn't seem wrong to him, that Minho is touching him. Like he said, it wasn't anything sexual. They used to hug and cuddle when they were very young, especially on sleepovers. When Minho touched Thomas on his waist, Thomas hissed.

  
"Stop." He whispered and turned around, facing Minho. Despite Minho's muscles and height, when he was sleeping, Thomas always thought he looks like a little boy. He gently stroked Minho's cheel and smiled.

  
"You will soon meet somebody, I believe that. You are good loking guy, you are smart, you are funny, witty, caring....you are good person Minho." Thomas kissed him on the cheek.

  
"I believe that too. I wish you happiness Minho. But don't touch my boyfriend when he's naked." Newt chuckled behind his back.

  
Minho jumped a little. He didn't even notice that the snoring was gone and that Newt, who was in deep slumber, was now awake. He kissed Minho's other cheek and hugged him from one side, while Thomas hugged him from the other.

  
\---

  
"Oh, pancakes!" was Minho's first thing to say in the morning when he woke up and went to the kitchen. Thomas and Minho decided to cheer up their friend with a nice breakfast, and it worked like a charm.

  
"I think for once I won't be mad that someone else is cooking in my kitchen. You staying over lunch?" Minho stabbed his pancakes with fork and drizzled them with maple syrup before dragging one in his mouth.

  
Newt shook his head. "Can't. The professor who grades me is coming today so I have to be home by eleven. And Tommy...well I have no idea what's Tommy doing." he shrugged and put on his UV protection jacket. The sun outside was bright again and he had to put on his sunglasses and open a black umbrella. Thomas decided to stay so Newt had to walk home alone, but it didn't seem to bother him much. After a few hours spend by answering test questions and writing essays, Newt layed tired in front of the television in the living room while Ava was sitting on the armchair, reading a magazine. He thought about the same thing he was thinking about yesterday in Minho's bathroom. he wanted it. he wanted sex.

  
"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

  
Ava lift up her head and smiled. "Sure thing, honey. What's bothering you?"

  
"How old were you when you first...you know. Were you seventeen...or younger...or older?"

  
Aa blinked in surprise. She never gave Newt 'the talk' , she always thought he knew how it works, since he's smart.

  
"Fifteen. But if I could turn back time, I would have wait. Your first time is supposed to be with someone special. Mine wasn't. Mine was...well, let's say it didn't last long. We met and right on the first day we did it...and he left me because he said I'm too easy. But if you are asking me about your age...I think you know if it's your time or not. Thomas is special boy...he loves you very much. And if you are both ready, then why not trying it? Only...wait untill I have night shift...okay?" she laughed and gently slicked down his hair. She used to do that a lot when he was a child, but Newt's stubborn hair always kept springing up into small waves and spikes. Newt laughed quietly and closed his eyes, for a minute imagining scene from Lion king, where Timon's mother is doing the same thing.

  
"I love you mommy."

  
"I love you too my boy."

  
"I'll go shower and then sleep. Goodnight." he kissed his mom on the cheek and left the living room, leaving the blanket on sofa . Ava wanted to sit there, but Cheese was faster. The cat layed right in the middle, with a cheeky grin on it's kitty face.

  
"I hate you."

  
\---

  
Newt was in his bed, laying on the back, staring at the ceiling. He washed properly in the shower, he wanted to try something. But now he hesitated. His palms were sweaty, his stomach in the twist and his feet cold. Finally he opened small bottle of lubricating gel he used after every shower on his scars, to smooth them a little. It was colourless gel without any special fragrance.

  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he whispered before squirting the gel on his fingers. Under the blanket Newt was completely naked and he shifted into more comfortable position on his side. He giggled quietly as the finger started tickling him on his butthole, gently stroking the small ring of muscles. Newt tried to pres a little...and then little more...when he, after few tries, managed to fit whole finger in his butt, he gasped. It wasn't as painfull as he expected, but it was only one finger, and he knew Thomas is lot thicker than just one tiny finger. Newt shifted on his back again, putting small pillow under the butt. After a while Newt finally put second finger inside, frowning the whole time. Newt felt like his insides were burning. It was now painfull, hurting more than before. He tried desperatedly to loosen up, to relax, but it was almost impossible as if his body was trying to push his fingers out. He slowly turned his fingers to the side, pulling them out.

  
"No...I can't give up now..." he whispered quietly as he pushed the fingers back inside, slower this time, doing circular motion to stretch himself. It was less painfull when he kept constantly moving them instead of just going back and forth and he felt the tension of the muscles is not so strong as before. Suddenly his phone startet buzzing under the pillow and Newt jerked in shock. He knew this ringtone. Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales was set for Thomas's call.

  
"Fuck...not now." Newt whined but picked up the phone with his free hand, holding it next to his ear.

  
"Y-yeah?" his voice skipped and he had to swallow hard to put it back into its usual tone. He completely forgot about his other hand which was still doing serious business under the blanket.

  
"I was just wondering if you are sleeping...I didn't want to wake you up if you were already asleep, I'm sorry. Uhm...how are you?" whispered Thomas and Newt could sense trough the phone that the brunet was smiling.

  
"It's...it's okay...I-I am not sleeping...I'm...okay...yeah, I'm okay." panted Newt, trying to steady his heart rate, but it was practically impossible.

  
"Are you sure? You sound a little out of breath...what have you been doing?" Thomas frowned, worried.

  
"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all..." gasped Newt as the sound of Thomas's voice send chills on his whole body. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he felt his muscles loosen up a bit more when Thomas talked.

  
Thomas was thinking. It was late evening, he was pretty sure Newt would be already in bed, not doing some extreme activty. He was scratching his abdomen when it hit him.

  
"Oh my god...are you...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't know..I won't interupt..I...wow..." Thomas stuttered, his cheeks were burning red and he was more than glad that Newt couldn't see him.

  
"It's okay...I...I was thinking about you...Tommy."

  
"M-me?"

  
"Who else I would be thinking about, you silly. It's so...nice..."

  
"I...I think I should hang up..."

  
"No...please...just...talk to me...say something...anything..." Newt gasped as he added third finger inside. He had to put the phone on his pillow ang squirt some more lube on his fingers, but it was easier. Thomas could hear a little slick noise when Newt was squeezing the lube on his fingers and he bit his lip.

  
"Are you...inside? With your fingers?" Thomas heard a quiet 'mhmm'. Newt didn't hold the phone anymore. His other hand was busy as well, touching himself in the front. He was never that type of a guy who jerks off before going to sleep, he just did it once, twice in a month, not very often. But now he needed it. He layed on his back, small pillow under his butt, his fingers inside and his hand slowly moving up and down on his penis.

  
"Tommy...mmm...tomorrow..I...I have...I have free house tomorrow..." Newt gasped, he was close to coming.

  
"I will come...but...damn, I wish I could see you right now. You are so hot...I want to do it to you..." Thomas blushed again. And those words send Newt over the edge. His body tensed, he felt his fingers being crushed inside of him but the orgasm was stronger, and he quietly whimpered and moaned as he came on the bed sheet.

  
"Oh Tommy..." Newt moaned again, it sounded like kitten trying to meow for the first time. He wiped his wet hand on the sheet and pulled the fingers out. He knew it will hurt him again tomorrow, but he didn't care.

  
"You should sleep honey...you sound exhausted.." said Thomas in his usual whispering voice, and he desperatedly tried to supress the urge to laugh. "Goodnight baby..."

  
"Goodnight..."


	23. I love you, wet and sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't write smut...or fanfiction...the comment was right.   
> This fic sucks.

"You have Mac'n'cheese on the stove, casserole with tuna in the oven and there's a pork in the fridge, you make rice with that. Clean the table after youselves...oh and there's a laundry in the washing machine so please put it in the dryer. And if you want to, it would be nice if you cleaned the bathroom. I'll come home day after tomorrow, I'm doing two nights in a row so Thomas can stay over even tomorrow..Be nice...and don't drink alcohol!"

  
Ava put on her coat and smiled at her son. Newt tried to hide the excitement that his mom is going for a night shift but Ava noticed tiny smile on his lips that never faded. Newt cleaned up his room in ultra speed, he changed his bed sheets, he shaved his face and even went in the night to the drug store for condoms and lubricant. He was prepared. Happy, excited, scared and nervous. But prepared...

  
Thomas felt the same way. After yesterday's evening phonecall he couldn't stop imagining Newt naked, doing it to his own fingers.

  
Newt nervously looked at the clock. In three minutes Thomas is supposed to come. When he finally heard the knocking sound, Newt almost tumbled from the stairs how quickly he tried to get to the door. Thomas was already on the porch, standing closely to the door.

  
"Tommy!"

  
\---

  
"I can't believe that happened...ouch...I've never dislocated a shoulder before." Newt groaned. As they were running up the stairs, he tripped over the cat and his right arm popped out of its socket. Thomas managed to put it back in almost immediatelly but Newt's shoulder was still a bit sore and he massaged him.

  
"Mmm this is really nice..." Newt's legs were hanging over the edge of his bed as Thomas sat behind him, rubbing his shoulder. Newt smiled when Thomas's touch became more soft and gentle as well as as little bit seductive. Thomas slid his hands on Newt's waist, pulling him closer.

  
"This is really nice too..." Thomas muffled into Newt's hair as he pulled him closer, kissing his nape. Next quietly sighed and turned around but Thomas connected their lips before Newt could say anything. "I wish I was here last night...to see you...to please you..." whispered Thomas between kisses he placed on Newt's neck and collarbone, leaving small pink marks on his pale skin, from time to time even a small bite mark.

  
"You are here now...Tommy..." Newt slowly took off his shirt, revealing his pale skin, colourful lights from the wall were reflecting in his eyes. Thomas leaned closer for another kisses but Newt shook his head and tugged on Thomas's shirt. "Take it off...I want to touch you..." he whispered and Thomas shook his head. "You take it off me. Hm? Come on, please...we are about to do...uh...and you are shy to take of my shirt?" Thomas chuckled when Newt blushed at the idea of ripping clothes from his boyfriend. Finally he started unbutton Thomas's shirt and took it off. Shyness was gone when the shirt fell on the floor and Newt's fingers ran down to open the flyer on Thomas's jeans.

  
"I'm sorry if I'm...if I won't be good at this."

  
"Shhh..you are already perfect. Don't you worry...okay?" Thomas placed few reasuring kisses on Newt's face and forehead as well as on his lips before helping him with his trousers. It was quite challenging for them to even start as both boys struggled with the rest of their clothing on the small bed. Thomas was already lying on his back when Newt took off his boxers, tossing them on the floor.

  
"Come here...no, don't switch it off, I want to see you..." Thomas pulled Newt closer but Newt tried to reach the small lightswitch which was powering the christmas lights on the wall. Newt smirked and leaned closer into Thomas's open arms, groaning in fake anger.   
"I...I don't know how to start Tommy." Newt bit his lip with little smile on his face.

  
"Just let it go...don't think about it...okay? I'll be gentle and careful. I promise." Thomas smiled as he softly pinned the younger boy into the matress. Newt let out a quiet sigh before pulling Thomas closer, trying to take over the action. Soon he was the one who led the situation, feeling Thomas's muscles moving under the skin as he ran his hands over Thomas's shoulders and on the back. Yearning for more skin contact Newt arched his back, his body closely touching Thomas's. Thomas rested his hands near Newt's chest, making his way down over the belly and lower. Newt gasped when he felt hot breath in his crotch followed by soft and wet touch of Thomas's tongue. Newt didn't dare to look down when he felt the hot sensation of Thomas's mouth on his penis. He run his fingers through brunet's hair, grabbing them and pulling them softly as Thomas blew him.

  
"Mmm...Tommy...stop. Stop..." Newt moaned when Thomas started twirling the tip of his tongue on the top. He lift his head up and smiled.

  
"Why?"

  
"I don't...I don't want to come yet...mmmh...even though it's really amazing..." Newt grinned, his cheeks flushed. Thomas crawled up again and puckered his lips at Newt. "Do you have a condom? I have some in my jeans but..." Thomas gestured with his hand down on the floor.

  
"I have. Under that pillow..." Newt pointed on the other side of the bed where was laying dark pillow, slightly lifted by things under it. Thomas took it of, uncovering a tube of lube and pack of condoms.

  
"Coconut flavour...I like it." Thomas smirked and pulled out one silver foiled square handing it to Newt. "Come on...put it on me...slip it on my dick..." chuckled Thomas with cheeky grin on his face. He was now standing on his knees, his hard manhood right in front of Newt's face. Newt blushed yet again as he ripped the square open, pulling out a slippery circle of latex. It took him almost twenty minutes to put it on as he struggled with that slippery thingy in his fingers. He heard a soft click of the tube lid and squeezed general amount on his fingers.

  
"Put the pillow under your butt, it's...it will be easier." Thomas whispered, handing Newt the pillow. Newt did as Thomas said, bitting his lip in the process.

  
"Just...go slow, okay?" Newt gulped as Thomas slowly stroked his butthole with wet finger. Thomas nodded before he carefully slipped his finger inside, slowly followed by another one. Newt frowned a little, trying to relax as much as he could.

  
"Move them...a little...yeah, like that..." whimpered Newt in a soft voice. Thomas nodded with smile on his lips, slowly circling inside. He leaned down and their lips touched in a passionate kiss, causing Newt to moan into Thomas's mouth. "Mmm, please..please, I want you inside me..." Newt whispered hoarsely and Thomas slowly pulled his fingers out. He squirted another squeeze of lube into his hand and rubbed it on the condom. Thomas smiled and looked Newt in the eyes. They were full of trust and love as well as lust and curiosity about what will happen next. Thomas took a deep breath before he crawled between Newts shamelessly spreaded legs. He could hear Newts heartbeat, steady slow rhythm as if the blonde wasn't nervous at all. Newt gasped for air as Thomas slid inside in one quick movement. He didn't go slow, he just thrusted inside until he was all inside.

  
"Oh god! Tommy...I...said slowly..." whined Newt a bit more dramatically than he wanted. Of course it was painfull, the burning sensation set his insides on fire and the twinkling lights were suddenly blurred by his tears. Newt wiped his eyes and tried to catch a breath.

  
"I'm sorry...Are you alright?"

  
"I'll live...m-move, don't stop...it hurts less if you are moving..." Newt panted heavily, pulling Thomas closer by his neck.

  
It took few minutes before they found some comfortable position so Thomas could thrust in slow and steady rhythm, causing Newt to moan quietly. It was still painfull, but less than before, with short moments of pleasure whenever Thomas touched Newt's dick. Thomas cupped Newt's cheek in his hand and smiled. "God you are so fucking beautiful..." "Tommy, language." Newt giggled quietly. "Sorry...I'm just trying...hold it for a bit longer..." Thomas groaned with his lower lip flustered as he was bitting it all the time.

  
"Then don't hold it Tommy...I want you to come..." Whined Newt desperatedly as Thomas tried to last longer. But he couldn't. Not with Newt moaning his name, not with hotness he felt inside, not with his trembling legs. Thomas rested his head on Newt's forehead when he groaned and shivered as the orgasm came, strong, draining all his energy. Thomas tried to catch his lost breath when Newt gently stroke his back.

  
"Tommy, you are crushing me..." he chuckled softly and wiggled a little. Thomas slowly pulled out, made a knot on the condom and wrapped it in the tissue. Then he turned his focus back on Newt and smiled. His hand made its way into Newt's crotch, slowly moving up and down in lazy motion. Newt shivered.

  
"Tommy...blow me...please..."

  
" If you beg so politely..." Thomas giggled and layed on his belly between his boyfriend's legs, taking him in the mouth, causing him to moan and wiggle again. When Thomas finallz felt the warmth in his mouth, he coughed and wiped his mouth.

  
"I don't think I'll ever get use to this...blurgh. mmm I think we need a shower."

  
Newt shook his head and pulled Thomas closer, covering them both with blanket. He switched of the lights and hugged him tightly.

  
"We can shower in the morning. Don't go..."

  
"But I'm all wet and sticky..."

  
"I love you even when you are all wet and sticky Tommy."

  
"You..."

  
"Yeah. I love you very much."


	24. Lick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt makes his pillow veeeeery sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so soooo so sorry for such late posting. I have a lots of work to do this month and I'm completely exhausted to write anything! Sooooo sooooo soooorryyyy. I wrote three chapters that I want in this fic but not now, in the future. But before I post them, I have to make something between this chapter and those future ones! It's so hard. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, can you leave a comment? Doesn't have to be about fic, just...idk, a "x" that means you are still reading this fic?

"So how was he? Man tell me everything! Second by second! Every nasty detail, please shank, oh god...come on, I'm sexually deprived lonely guy, i need something, some secondary action. Come oooon!" Whined Minho, poking his friend with one finger.

  
After the special night between Thomas and Newt, they stayed together for another day until Monday when Ava came home from work and Thomas was forced to clear the air. Not because Ava didn't want him there, but because he sensed Newt wanted to tell her himself. Alone. Ava wasn't asking, she just...knew. Newt told her about how they used the protection, how it did hurt but how Thomas tried to be gentle....he told her a lot. But Thomas at his age of 23, couldn't run to his mommy and tell her how first time with a guy was. Still, he had to tell someone, just to confide and get the weight of secret off his chest. Thank god his best friend is Minho.

  
"You promised you are going to tell me! Don't turn your back on me, I need to know! What position did you use? Did you wear condom? Or was it he who shagged you?" Minho was on the sofa, laying on his back, his legs crossed in the air. On the table was a small ashtray and next to it opened pack of cigarettes Minho liked. Thomas chuckled and crossed his legs under him.

  
"It was cool. He was the bottom...and he cried a little, on the beginning. But then it was okay, how he moaned my name....and he scratched my back a lot, look!" Thomas took of his t-shirt, showing Minho long red scratches on his skin, some of them deep, some of them just soft grazes. Thomas dressed up again and smirked as Minho lit up another cigarette.

  
"He didn't come though, I had to blow him, but I like doing it...I came quickly though..but it wasn't my fault! He was so hot and tight and jesus christ stop laughing at me!" Thomas shrieked when Minho's body was shaking, laughter escaping from his lips.

  
"Sorry, but you are so...I don't even know the word." Minho tried to steady his breath and took another whiff from his cigarette. Sending a grey ashy cloud above him, he stood up and yawned. "Whatever. What do you want for dinner? I was planning to make dumplings...you know, the ones with meat and vegetable and noodles inside...you liked them last time." Minho closed the ashtray with small metal lid and put it on the outer window sil before spraying the livingroom with scented spray. He hated smoking inside the house.

  
"What the shuck is Summer melody?" Thomas laughed as he read the label on the can of spray an shook his head, following Minho to the kitchen. After dinner Thomas helped cleaning up, the only thing Minho let him do in the kitchen.

  
"Can't wait to go on the skate. I totally changed it. I switched the wheels and I sprayed a dragon on it, it looks awesome. The snow is gone, we should go dude. I mean I need to steal you from time to time from your boyfriend. You know, since he can't go out during the day, you can be with me. And in the evening he can have you. And sometimes we can hang out together, all three of us!" Minho smirked and threw a controller into Thomas's lap.

  
"I'm princess peach."

  
Thomas rolled his eyes.

  
\---

  
Minho was right about spending the time together. Most of the days Thomas was with him and almost every night he was Newt's. Some days he just stayed over and with closed curtains he and Newt cuddled and kissed. Together under one blanket they watched movies, which was Thomas's second favourite thing to do when sharing one blanket. At first few tries the sex wasn't easy. Not just for Newt, but for Thomas as well. He struggled as he felt guilty every time he came too soon. Newt, on the other hand, was angry at himself for not being able to loosen up much. It was easier than the first time but he still could feel the slight hint of painful heat inside him every time Thomas pulled out.

  
Tonight was one of the nights when they could be completely alone as Ava had some plans with her friends, saying she won't come home until tomorrow.

  
"I love when you do this..." Thomas murmured when Newt scratched his back with long, soft movements of his hand. "Especially when we have sex...I love that..." he chuckled before turning around and leaning over the younger boy's body, pinning him to the sofa.

  
"Well then...we should move to my room...so I can scratch you the way you love it most." Newt smirked and kissed Thomas on the mouth, deepening the kiss almost immediatelly. Thomas sighed. The sofa was comfortable and now he felt absolutely lazy to climb the stairs and the ladder to Newt's bed but Newt was faster and he already started stomping on the stairs. Thomas groaned before standing up and he slowly dragged himself up.

  
"You could slow a little and wait for me before-uh oh.." When Thomas opened the door, Newt was already on the bed, laying on his back, completely naked, with a grin on his face.

  
"Enjoying the view?" he smiled at Thomas, who was still standing in the door with his mouth gaping. He finally snapped out of it and with one quick movement his shirt and trousers were off and he rushed to the ladder so he could climb into the bed.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you? Couple of months ago you were so shy to even touch me and now..." Thomas hovered his hand above Newt's whole body until he reached the butt and he grabbed it. "I love you so much..." Thomas smiled. Newt had a cheeky grin on his face as he handed Thomas a tube of lube and a condom. As always he put a pillows under his bum but Thomas shook his head. "Not like this today...lay on your belly and put the pillow under your abdomen...Trust me..."

  
Newt nervously rolled over. He felt suddenly vulnerable and more exposed than before. Thomas softly stroke his body with both hands, starting at the calfs, up to the butt and over the back up to the shoulders. He felt a wet fingers slowly pushing inside him and he shivered.

  
"Trust me...trust me baby." Thomas whispered into his ear, tracing Newt's neck with small kisses. His mouth was sliding down Newt's back, right over the spine until he reached the part above his butt. Newt opened his mouth in shock as he felt Thomas's tongue right on the same spot where just a second ago were his fingers. Thomas was licking his butt.

  
Thomas. Was. Licking. His. Butt.

  
And it felt more than good.

  
Newt moaned as the hotness and softness of Thomas's tongue gave him pleasure he never experienced before. He didn't feel disgusted by it, it felt so strange and so intimate at the same time and Newt couldn't stop the moans escaping his lips. Clutching the bedsheet in both hands he closed eyes, letting Thomas do his job. After few minutes of intensive licking and sucking Newt felt Thomas's mouth disappear and cold breeze on his butt made him shiver.

  
"Tommy what- oh!"

  
Before he could finish the sentence, Thomas already slipped inside of him, supporting himself with both arms before he slowly started thrusting. Newt expected the pain but it didn't come. Instead of it he felt strange pleasure whenever Thomas thrusted deeper, rubbing that sweet spot where his prostate pushed on his colon.

  
"Oh god Tommy..." Newt whined with a tear in his eye, that's how good it felt. "Harder, please...harder..."

  
Thomas's arms were shaking and his forehead was covered in drops of sweat. For the first time he felt that Newt is really enjoying it. Not that he didn't enjoy it before, but this time it was something different. This time he could hear the younger boy moan out of pure pleasure. Thomas started thrusting harder and deeper which made Newt shiver and he barely gasped for some air.

  
"I'm...coming..." Newt panted and quietly groaned into blanket as his abdomen became wet and hot, sticking to the pillow under him. His whole body was shaking with intensive orgasm as Thomas thrusted again and again, he himself very close to the edge. Something betwen moan and rough growling escaped from Thomas's mouth when he came just a minute later. He rested his head between Newt's shoulder blades and tried to steady his heartbeart, to slow his breath.

  
"That was..."

  
"Amazing..."

  
"Totally..."

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Hey Tommy?"

  
"Mmm?"

  
"I can't breathe."

  
Thomas rolled on the side and stared at the ceiling. The he turned his face to Newt.

  
"You came...for the first time since we started doing it...you came...because of me..."

  
Newt smiled and wiped his abdomen with the dirty pillow he soaked few moments before with his own sperm. "Yeah...I think...it's because of the position. It was really good...I love it...but..."

  
Crease appeared between Thomas's eyebrows. "But?"

  
"I love looking into your eyes when you are inside me...When I see your face as you come...you look so...beautiful."

  
Thomas bit his lip and kissed him gently on the forehead.

  
"Or we can learn some new positions."

  
"I would love that." Newt smirked.


	25. I want to play...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One romantic gift, one sexy gift and...spanking...*blush*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time this chapter I dedicate to DarkPenWriter who keeps giving me cookies...Honey,you wanted me to write something 5o shades darker so here it is, you naughty. Babe I want like a box of the cookies with icing for this!!! <3 And also for ot4r14 because he\she had and idea of spanking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another week passed in their lives, April was almost over. The grass started turning green again, the trees were covered with blossoms everywhere and the sky was clear, blue and cloudless. Warm spring was here once again and so was Thomas's hay-fever. He wanted to do something romantic for Newt but bringing bouquet wouldn't be the greatest idea. There was no special occasion, no aniversary, birthday or anything else, he just wanted to make Newt happy, lift up his spirit and mood as he became grumpier and grumpier, often muttering angrily near the window. Finally Thomas had an idea.

  
"I had an idea."

  
"Yeah? Oh please don't say we have to watch another episode of that cartoon show with big eyed people wearing cat ears and tails." Newt rolled his eyes. They were sitting on Thomas's bed, Newt came here yesterday evening, planning on staying four nights as Jennifer left town to see her sick friend in other country.

  
"It's called anime and it's art! No, I have something better. I wanted to do something...romantic." Thomas blushed with a shrug. This wasn't his speciality, bringing gifts, being romantic, trying hard to please his partner. "I made you a bath when you were eating dinner...so...if you can go? I've put some coconut oil in it and vanilla bubbles. Enjoy it...I need to clean up this room." He smiled.

  
Newt smiled. "I could help you clean up."

  
"No no no, it's okay. I want to do it myself. Have a bath..." Thomas kissed Newt on the forehead and pushed him out of the door. Newt blinked rapidly as the door was smashed in his face and he heard a click of the lock.

  
Thomas quickly cleaned up the room and crawled under the bed where he was hiding his gift. He lit up thirty coconut vanilla scented candles all over the room, some on the shelves, some on the window sill and few on the top of his closet. On the small table he put a single white rose with a red ribbon, 'I'll be your light in the darkness' written on it. Next to it was small box of Raffaelo and a long, thin box wrapped in velvet.

  
"Calm down...he won't laugh. Hopefully. No he won't. I mean, he loves coconut and vanilla stuff. Right? Uh...calm down Thomas, calm down. It's not asking for a sex, it's just a nice romantic evening. With a sexy gift. He will like it. Will he? Keep it together Thomas..." the brunet was muttering to himself as he couldn't stop pacing around the room nervously. When he heard bathroom door open, Thomas quickly fixed his shirt before unlocking the door,smiling as Newt stand right behind it. Newt stepped over the treshold and froze on the spot.

  
"Wow...Tommy...That's beautiful." Newt's mouth was opened in shock and surprise when he finally moved, tightly hugging his boyfriend. "I love you so much..."

  
"I love you too. I'm sorry that the dinner wasn't romantic. I would have cooked something by myself but mom cooked yesterday so we had to eat it. But I promise I will cook you something tomorrow." Thomas babbled with cheeks bright red.

  
"You don't have to Tommy. I love it...come here." Newt softly stroke Thomas's cheek before pulling his head closer, kissing him on the lips. Thomas's shirt fell with his trousers on the floor and he smiled, lifting Newt by his butt he slowly showed him on the bed. "What is that, Tommy?" Newt pointed at the long box and curiously tilted his head on the side. Thomas smirked and reached for the box.

  
"Open it."

  
Newt slowly pulled velvet fabric from the parcel, revealing long black box with pink lettering. "Chocolate body paint. For tasty pleasure." Newt read aloud and his cheeks blushed. "Tommy...uh...that's more romantic than my gift..." he bit his lip. Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking rather confused before looking at the table where there was standing black paper bag. So that's what Newt meant by 'Don't you dare looking inside.'  
Newt stood up and gave him the bag. Yes, his gift was more naughty and cheeky as Thomas found out just few seconds later. In the bag was a pair of plush-covered handcuffs in a deep shade of violet colour. Both boys had now bright red cheeks as if they came from icy cold winter into the warm house.

  
"Well..."

  
"Ehm..."

  
"Newt..."

  
"Tommy..."

  
"You wanna use these on me?"

  
"No. I want you to use these on me. Handcuff me...and take me..."

  
"Have you been watching 5o shades of weirdness?"

  
"Shut up...please? I want to play..."

  
Thomas chuckled and pulled harshly on a white towel which was still wrapped around younger boy's body. Roughly he kissed him on the lips, leaving them hot and red before running his tongue down Newt's neck, over the collarbone, stopping right above the nipples. Newt gasped and closed his eyes as he felt soft touch around his wrist, hearing a double click above his head. Thomas handcuffed him to the bed frame behind the pillows.

  
"Yeah...Oh Tommy! Stop, you know this makes me crazy..." Newt panted as Thomas softly nibbled on one of the nipples, licking, sucking and even bitting it as if it was a sweet, juicy raspberry. "There is no stop tonight, baby..." whispered Thomas throatily before he repeated the same process on the other nipple, and so on, for a long minutes until Newt's body was all sweaty and shaking, his penis hard and hot to touch. Thomas run the tip of his tongue into Newt's navel and placed a few kisses there before shaking his head. "Oh no no no...I'm not finished with you yet...you said you wanted to play..."

  
Thomas winked when he reached out for the sexy chocolate gift. The melted chocolate had consistency like a honey and the brush had soft, straight hair. "Close your eyes." Thomas gave an order and Newt did what he was told. A moment later he felt something tickling around his navel. Long, wet strokes as Thomas draged the brush over his skin, painting a heart around the belly button. He added few stars around it and from the biggest one he painted curly line, all the way down into Newt's lap, making it thinner as he lowered the brush. Newt shook and giggled, it was so tickling! Thomas cleaned the brush on a towel and dipped his index finger in the chocolate. Newt gasped when the chocolate dripped on his lips, into his mouth. Thomas slowly inserted the finger into Newt's mouth and moaned when Newt started sucking. It send a strong signals into Thomas's penis and he quickly pulled away, watching Newt licking his lips.

  
"Look...you are a masterpiece now..." Thomas whispered and took off his boxers. Lube and condoms were already out on the pillow but he had other plans. Newt smiled when Thomas started slowly licking the picture off, making his heartbeat faster as Thomas went lower and lower. Just before he reached the crotch he pulled away.

  
"Turn around. On all four...and stay. Don't move. Okay?"

  
"Okay." Newt gulped, eager to know what will happen next. When Thomas's palm hit him in the buttcheek, he yelped. It didn't really hurt that much, but mostly it surprised him how Thomas suddenly became dominant. Another slap, this time on the other buttcheek. And another, and another. Again and again Thomas slapped him until his butt turned warm red colour. Thomas's hands spread his butt apart and Newt yelped again. Thomas was licking him again, his hand rubbing Newt's penis and the other one holding him on his back.

  
"Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy..." whispered Newt in ecstasy, his head spinning. Just as he was on the edge of cumming, Thomas stopped touching him, making Newt whine in frustration. Thomas slapped him again few times on both buttcheeks before dripping the lube on his hole. Quiet rip sound, squirtng squeeze and Thomas put the condom on, lubing it as well.

  
"Relax baby...or I'll spank you again..."

  
Newt moaned when sudden dull painfilled his butt as Thomas slipped inside. He didn't move right away, he wanted Newt to adjust as he always did. Newt's arms shook and he fell on his face in the pillow, his butt still in the air. Thomas slapped him harshly. "Get up. Now!"

  
"I can't."

  
"Get up or I won't fuck you."

  
"No!" gasped Newt and slowly he straightened his weak arms.

  
"That's it...yeah..." Thomas murmured, trusting slowly inside. He run his fingers trough Newt's hair, tilting his head back, making Newt gasping for air. Thomas sped up his movement, he himself was so aroused just by playing with his boyfriend without even touching himself. He leaned over Newt's back, kissing him on the mouth with rough, wet kisses. "You're so fucking beautiful..." "Tommy...I'm gonna come..." "Don't you dare...or I won't fuck you untill your eighteen birthday." "Tommy, please...I can't...hold...it..." "Don't come. Not yet. I forbid you to come. I mean it." Thomas commanded again in a husky voice, groaning and panting as he kissed Newt again, pulling his hair more agressively. Blonde moaned loudly, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, his lips trembling, his arms and legs shaking. He chewed on his lower lip, trying to resist the pleasure but the urge was stronger and he cried out loud as he came on the black sheets.

  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Tommy, please forgive me...please...I'm so sorry..." he whined, tears trickling down his cheeks from the strong orgasm that was now confulsing all over his body, unable to stop.

  
"I will punish you later..." Thomas groaned and pulled out. He took of the condom and roughly he showed Newt again on his back, kneeling around his head. "Open your mouth and suck it. Now. Suck it." Newt gasped for air but he did what Thomas said. When he felt hint of saltines on the tongue, he tilted his head back but Thomas held him in the place. "Oh no no no baby. You're going to swallow this. Open wide." he smiled and run his hand on his penis quickly. Hot cum sprayed all over Newt's face, a lot of it ending up in his mouth. Thomas forced him to lick him clean before closing his mouth, swallowing. Thomas's body shook as he pulled away, giving Newt soft, gentle kiss on the lips, not caring about the taste of his own sperm. In a matter of seconds his personality and behaviour changed.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
Newt nodded and exhaled deeply. Thomas cleaned them both with the towel before releasing Newt's hands from the handcuffs. After that the young man cuddled his even younger boyfriend, softly kissing him, stroking his cheek, slowly touching his hair. "I love you..." "I love you too Tommy." "It was so..." "...good..." "...and hot..." "We have to do it again some day." "Totally. But..." "But...?" "I'm not sure if I can do this very often..." "Why?" "I don't like the idea of hurting you, even if it's just this little bit." "Tommy, you silly boy...I loved it." "I know...but I just...I just can't do it...it feels..." "...weird...?" "And unnatural...and i feel really..." "...guilty?" "Yeah. I'm sorry Newt." "Stop...it feels weird for me too. But for a different reason." "Which is?" "I don't think many people have sex like this so quickly after losing their virginity. I feel like a nympho."

  
Thomas chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Yeah...it surprised me too. But I'm not complaining. By the way...you've got something here." Thomas tickled his nose. Newt lift his head up. "Where?" "Here..." Thomas leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. Newt smiled in the kiss and cuddled closer. "Sorry about the sheets."


	26. Cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty for writing this...give me cookies.

"Hey, Thomas! We're going on a party! Get dressed!" was first thing in the morning that woke up Newt from the deep slumber. Well, morning wasn't really good word, since it was almost 5p.m. and he and Thomas went to bed super late, around six in the morning.

  
It's been three weeks since the naughty sex they had and Newt was a bit miserable. Of course they had sex almost every day, and they even tried new positions, Newt totally fell in love with the 'cowgirl' position where he was on top, making him the dominant one. But secretly he missed the spanking, the dirty talk, the submission. Newt didn't want this on regular basis but he really wanted to do it again, at least once more. But how does one suggest it?

  
Newt came to Thomas's house four days ago, Jennifer was out of town and they had the whole house for themselves, so they immediatelly jumped in the bed after she closed the door.

  
"Mmmm whazgoinon..." Newt mumbled as the loud voice woke him up. He sat up right when Minho bursted in the room.

  
"Oh shit, I didn't mean to...wow." Minho gulped, his eyes were maping Newt's naked body. He was so glad the blanket covered his private area. Thomas groaned when Newt poked him, trying to wake him up.

  
"What are you doing here? Tommy, damn, wake up, Minho's here..."

  
"I got spare keys so I thought...He wasn't picking his phone. I'm invited to a party and he is too, with you by his side, of course. We're going to the club, I promised my friend we will come. Jesus, take a shower guys, you smell like sex. How long has it been since you left this room?" Minho waved his hand in fron of the face, frowning. "Bleh. Come on you shanks, chop chop! I really wanna grab a good table, there is bunch of cheerleaders waiting for my hot body and I really don't want to disappoint them. Come ooon, you HAVE TO come with me! I need physical contact, especially on my privates!" Minho jumped all around the room, opening the curtains, pulling Thomas's foot, throwing towel on Newt's face...

  
"Alright alright...give us a minute." Newt mumbled and held the towel in his crotch. Minho gulped as his eyes fell on the burned skin covering Newt's hip. Newt coughed and Minho looked away. "Sorry."

  
\---

  
Thomas yawned again. He slept almost ten hours and yet his body wanted more. "God I can't believe how hyperactive you are. Always moving and talking...will you please please please shut up already?"

  
Minho spend last hour talking about sexy cheerleaders, about some basketball team and about some club Newt could no longer remember the name of. When they finally arrived, bunch of guys quickly took them in, all of them wearing the same jersey with red bear on it. Minho patted few of them on the back talking with tall, muscular blonde. Newt couldn't see his face but he was pretty sure he knew the guy from somewhere.

  
"I'll get us some drinks. What do you want Tommy?" Newt shouted over the loud noise, he could barely hear his own voice. When Thomas answered Rum, Newt nodded, trying to make his way to the bar, he had to use his elbows as it was so hard to get through the mass of people.

  
Bunch of girls dressed in the same silver and red cheerleader uniforms was sitting on the circle shaped sofa, all of them wearing the same short skirt and top that ended right above the belly button. Newt puckered his lips, he saw the girls' faces. They were very pretty, especially the one on the edge. She seemed to be a bit annoyed by the noise and the people, as if she was really tired and wanted to go home. Her reddish blonde hair were covering her shoulders in soft, shiny waves and she was siting with one leg over the other. Other girls were wearing the same make up, thick silver eye-liner with silver lipgloss, fake eyelashes with glittery ends could be almost mistaken for hand fans, she did not.. But her face was beautiful. Not a single spot of eyeshadow or a lipgloss. Her hazel green eyes were framed with thin line of black kajal pencil which made them very bright and big, even prettier than they would be without the line. Her cheeks were natural pinkish colour and small, full lips gave her the image of a doll. Newt immediatelly knew she would be irresistible for anyone, yet she sat there alone, hypnotising the almost empty glass of juice in her hands.

  
"Is this seat free?" Newt smiled as he pointed at the spot next to her. Girl shook her head and smiled. Newt sat down and turned to her, now realising he still held two glasses of rum. He turned around, but Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

  
"Hey Minho, have you seen Tommy?"

  
Named guy looked over the brunet girl's shoulder, she was sitting on his lap, doing god knows what on his neck. Minho shrugged. "Nah, sorry mate. I think he went looking for you, but it was like ten minutes ago." Newt sighed and gave him the glasses. "Enjoy. I bought us a drink but I couldn't find him so..."Newt frowned and turned his face back to the girl.

  
"Hey...I'm Newt. You look bored."

  
Girl smiled again. "Sonya, nice to meet you. I'm mostly tired,I did most of the jumping." she laughed. It wasn't annoying laugh, just a cute chuckle. "I'm the leader, you know? Lead cheerleader. Your friend seems to be pretty occupied right now." she looked at Minho whom was now covered in giggling girls. Newt laughed.

  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy, sometimes too cheeky, but he's cool and funny. Not a douchbag, you know? He invited me here, as he knows some guys from the team, they invited him, saying he can invite anyone too."

  
Sonya nodded and put her head on Newt's shoulder. "You are here alone? I'm surprised you don't go for some girls, they are checking you out a lot."

  
"They...they do?"

  
"Why are you so surprised? You are very handsome. How old are you? You don't look the same age as us."

  
"I'm...seventeen." Newt whispered and bit his lip. " I don't drink alcohol, I gave the rum to Minho." he smiled culpably and Sonya laughed as she put her hand softly on his thigh. "I won't tell. I promise." she kissed him on the cheek and Newt blushed. Quickly he stood up and bit his lip. "I'm...I'm gay. Sorry." "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...It was just friendly..." she babbled but Newt was gone.

  
\---

  
Newt washed his hands as he left the stall and looked in the mirror. The past hour he spend looking for Thomas, asking everyone, running around like crazy, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Finally Newt gave up and visited the toilets, big ammount of juice he drank demmanded to be released from his bladder. He run wet hand through his hair and dried them both under electric fan.

  
"Look who we have here...Hello." said the rough, deep voice behind him and Newt looked into the mirror. In a silver-red jersey stood muscular body with thick lips, wearing his cheeky smile, his eyebrows raised. Gally.

  
"Hey. What do you want?"

  
"I came to wash my hand, some dick spilled beer on me." he smiled and with soapy hand he washed the other arm. When he dried himself, he stood behind the Newt, their bodies almost touching. "So you're single again...that's cool. That boyfriend of yours looks weird anyway. Never fall in love with straight guy. It never ends well. Good that you dumped him."

  
Newt quickly turned around, confused look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean I dumped him? That I'm single? Me and Tommy are serious!"

  
Gally chuckled. "Didn't look serious to me when he was sticking his tongue into her mouth. Too bad you're not single. I would take you to Matrix, my friends club. There are no girls, if you know what I mean. Lots and lots of hot guys...and if you showed up, trust me, you would have ended up with at least ten phone numbers in your pocket by the end of the night. Oh well. Go to that ' _boyfriend_ ' of yours." Gally grinned and left the bathroom. Newt run out as well, pushing people aside, until he came to the sofa where girls and Minho sat. Minho and Thomas. What Gally said was true. Thomas had a girl sitting on his lap, tightly holding her under her butt, one of his hands placed a bit highed, grabbing her, while they passionatelly kissed. Thomas didn't seem to care about anything else but her. Her small hands were under his shirt, scratching him. She gasped when Thomas pulled her hair back and started kissing her neck. The girl turned her head to the side and Newt almost fell over. He recognized her immediatelly. It was the girl he was talking to just an hour ago. It was Sonya. Almost at the same time Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Newt.

  
"Get off me!" he pushed her aside and stood up. His zipper was open and he quickly zipped it up again. "Newt, baby, it's not what it looks like..." he raised a hand to touch Newt's cheek but the boy just shook his head and gave Thomas disgusted look before he run outside. Suddenly he felt dizzy, nauseated and his lungs didn't seem to work as he was desperately trying to catch a breath.

  
"So...you still don't want to come with me?" Gally stepped out of the shadow where he was quietly enjoying joint.

  
Newt turned around just to look at the bar door for the last time and shook his head.

  
"Lets go."


	27. Do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god what have I done...No. THOMAS, what have YOU done?!

Newt closely watched the bouncer as he drew an X mark on his hand with a clear marker. The club was huge, with neon sign above the door. MATRIX. Music was loud and the line in front of the door was dragging almost to the corner of the building. Gally managed to go right to the entrance without waiting in the line and after they both got a mark on their hand, they entered.

  
Newt was suddenly overwhelmed by hundreds of colourful light and lasers; spining disco balls on the ceiling threw small sparkles on the walls and few stroboscobes lazily flashed over the dancing crowd. It was two-flored club, but the first floor was underground, as if they were looking into the basement without ceiling. Newt turned around, scanning the surroundings. The entrance to the club was right behind his back and over the railing he could just lean over and look down, where the crowd danced. Most of the guys didn't bother to wear a shirt and some of them didn't even have pants, just some shorts.

  
"How come we didn't have to wait in the line?" Newt nudged Gally with elbow. "My friend Alby owns this place, and Freddie, the bouncer, he knows me. Alby and I are friends since we were babies, we were born just two hours apart. That's how our moms met, in the hospital. Come on, let me introduce you!" Gally grabbed Newt's hand and dragged him downstairs, around the bar and behind the curtain. The corridor parted into two and Newt could swear he heard moaning from the left. However, Gally turned right and after a minute of walking through the corridor, he knocked on the door. Twice, then once, then twice again.

  
"Come in!" said deep voice and Gally opened the door. "Hey Alby. Newt, this is Alby, Alby, meet Newt. That's the kid I was telling you about." "Oh, the one you jerked off? You didn't say he was this gorgeous. You really are a cutie. Gally didn't lie about those eyes, like liquid golden honey."

  
Newt blinked rapidly as he tried to cope with this whole situation. Dark skinned man offered him a hand and Newt's small one got almost lost in Alby's big, strong palm. When he released Newt's hand from the tight grip, Newt bit his lip, trying to supress the urge to whine.

  
"You told him about me? Why?" Newt turned his face to Gally. Gally shrugged. "Because you are gorgeous. And now when you are single...I can do this." he leaned closer and kissed Newt on the lips. "He don't deserve you. Thomas, I mean. He don't deserve you. Never fall in love with a straight guy. It will always fall apart. Always. And besides, he is six years older than you..." "But you are too." frowned Newt a little. "No, I'm eight years older, I'm 25, I went to school late as I had problems with my health when i was just a child. But it doesn't matter because I knew I am queer since I learned how to speak and walk. I'm not some pretentious asshole who is going through his bi-curious phase, trying every piece of meat, girl or guy. I told you before. I could give you so much more, without lying to you."

  
Newt blushed; anger and arousal stirred in his guts. He tried to get mad at Gally, tried to tell him that Thomas loves him, that he is really bisexual...but he couldn't force himself to speak. Instead he focused on the voice itself, not the actual words. Gally's voice managed to send chills down his spine and Newt bit his lip again. "Never fall in love with a straight guy. Got it."

  
"Drink?" Alby raised an eyebrow and opened a bottle of brown liquor. Newt shook his head. "No, I'm good. I'm not eighteen yet and...I already had one shot of rum. Which I didn't finish but still..." Newt nervously tousled the hem of his t-shirt. Alby chuckled and gave him half full glass. "I won't tell."

  
After three glasses of the drink Newt began to act very loosely. He kept giggling and smiling and he couldn't stop himself from leaning on Gally's shoulder. "Come dance...I wanna dance..." he whined and tugged on Gally's jersey. "Come ooon." Gally smiled apologetically at Alby and hand in hand the two boys left the room. The dancefloor was hot as the body heat filled the air and Gally immediatelly tossed his jersey somewhere over the people. "Wow...you are sexy..." Newt whispered and his fingers slid across the man's chest down to the sixpack. "You too...I don't know why won't you show it."

  
Gally's hands slid under the young boy's t-shirt and more than quickly they took the it off. Newt placed both hands on his burned hip and suddenly he wanted to crawl under his blanket. Gally chuckled and grabbed Newt's butt, pulling him closer untill their hips touched and their lips kissed. "Don't worry...you are gorgeous. Everyone is checking you out. And not because of the scar. Just look." Newt slowly turned his head from side to side. Lots of guys were really checking him out. Some of them looked curious, but most of all they watched him with lust and adoration in eyes. "Wow...Do I really look that good? i mean...I'm so...skinny...and tiny and...wow, look at your muscles and your body.You are the hot one..." "Apparently not." Gally smiled before he leaned for another kiss, this time more than passionate.

  
\---

  
"Oh my god, my body is killing me. Uh, help me." Newt groaned. They left the club around three in the morning and walked to Gally's house, which was about ten minutes walk away. The apartment building didn't have an elevator so they had to climb the stairs. And not the ones inside, as Gally forgot his keys. They had to use the outer mergency staircase, where there was no railing nor any ladder. As they reached the flat, Gally opened the window and pushed himself inside, pulling Newt by arms as well. Together they fell on the floor, Newt ending up on top of the older boy. "I like kissing you...especially when you're doing that thing with your teeth..." Newt whispered and kissed Gally again. Thomas's kisses were different, that wasn't lie. He kissed good but Gally kissed even better. His kisses were passionate and deep, without drooling everywhere. And he wasn't afraid to bite Newt'slower lip. Hard bite instead of some soft nibbling, that was the thing making Newt moan into his mouth.

  
"Mmm...Remember what you said to me that day?"

  
"I said a lot of things baby..."

  
"You said you will slam me against the wall and fuck me until I beg for mercy..."

  
"Yeah...I think I remember that..." Gally grinned, running his fingers throug Newt's hair. Newt chuckled and leaned to Gally's neck, his lips almost touching the older guy's ear.

  
"Do it."

  
\---

  
The smell of coffee and fresh pastry woke up Thomas from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, Thomas realised that the bed he is laying in isn't his. And the room looked unfamiliar, it wasn't Newt's room or Minho's guest room. Thomas sat up and groaned when the pounding pain filled his head, making him nauseated from the hangover. Finally he managed to stand up and as the blanket fell off him, he noticed that he was completely naked. Trying to think about yesterday gave him even bigger headache. Thomas found his boxers and socks as well as his trousers, but his shirt was nowhere to be found. Following the smell of breakfast he came to small kitchen where already was someone. Blonde girl from yesterday, he couldn't remember her name. Vaguely he remember the kissing, the way home...his hands on her body, she sitting on the kitchen counter as he was between her legs, both of them completely naked. He still felt the softness of her skin and the strawberry scent of her hair. She wasn't naked anymore as Thomas noticed. The girl was wearing his shirt, buttons halfway opened, revealing her cleavage and the sleeves rolled up, right under her elbows. She smiled.

  
"Hey Thomas. Coffee?"

  
Thomas's stomach growled and he took a cup of steaming brown liquid and one croissant from the bowl. The food hit his stomach, making him sigh in relief. He ate two other croissants and after that, he opened garbage bin to shake the crumbs of his plate. The sight of three filled and tied condoms shocked him and confusedly he looked at the girl. "You don't remember? We had quite...wild...night. Here..." she touched the kitchen counter. "...and here..." she pointed at the table. "...and here..." girl smiled and patted the chair.

  
"This...this was a mistake...shit...i don't even know your name..." Thomas shook his head when she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his naked chest. "Sonya. Sucks you don't remember since you were moaning it over and over, saying I am beautiful..." she sighed and stepped back. Thomas bit his lip. Sonya was indeed very beautiful and even under that shirt he could see her lady curves.

  
"Keep the shirt." Thomas uttered and left the apartment in a rush. He tried to call Newt but his phone was off and Thomas's calls went right into the voicemail. He tried to call Minho as well but his friend was rejecting his calls. Thomas locked himself in his room and agressively kicked the table, trying to release the frustration but only thing he managed to do was accidentaly throw down the framed picture from his table on the floor. Thomas heard cracking glass and he kneeled on the floor. Blood started dripping on the photograph covered in shards and he had to wipe it wit his thumb. The biggest irony was, the picture he broke was first photo he took of Newt, smiling at the camera. "Fuck!" Thomas smashed the picture on the wall before falling on the floor, unconscuious.


	28. Gin and tonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started at the party, it will end on a party. Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I wrote another chapter of "You've got an email" Gally\Newt but I accidentally deleted it all so I at least wrote this short chapter...sorry.

"Just chill, okay? I don't think he will come anyway; I've send him an invitation but I doubt he even read it. Last time I've seen him was in that club where he and Sonya...well, you know, two weeks ago. You come Newt, I want you here, and Gally too, you are my friends. I care about you as much as I care about Thomas but my advice is: don't let him control your life when you are no longer dating. You come, and if he shows up, just ignore him. Okay? We're gonna have fun. Come on, please..." Minho whined as he held his phone between his head and shoulder, his hands busy with strawberry punch. He planned another party, just a normal get together with his highschool and college friends, so of course, his house will be in few hours crowded with at least thirty people. He sent email invitations to fifty people, and almost everyone responded they will come, but Thomas didn't responded at all and Newt answered with one single word. MAYBE.

 

Gally said he will come and he wanted to come with Newt, as they've been seeing each other since the victory party with his team, where Thomas cheated. Newt knew he and Gally are not dating but he also knew they are not just fuck buddies. Gally cared about him. A lot.

 

"Fine, fine, I will come with Gally. Just stop wailing Minho." Newt laughed. "See you in the evening Newt." "See you." Newt closed his phone and put it on the table before returning back to bed where muscular boy with brown hair slept. Newt leaned down and kissed Gally on the lips. "Mmm, who's waking me from my beauty sleep?" Gally laughed, gently pressing his lips on Newt's, his hand slowly sliding down his back. "I'm glad you decided to come with me. I won't let him hurt you again..." he pulled Newt closer and slowly rolled himself on top of him, placing soft kisses on his neck.

 

"I hurt him first. The day you came to my house...he noticed, you gave me a hickey. But...he said he understand. He said that...it doesn't matter anymore. It seemed like it didn't bothered him at all." Newt sighed before Gally bit him and he unvoluntarily gasped in pleasure. "I'm sorry but also I'm not sorry. I really like you...I liked you on the party before, when you drew blue on my eyebrows. You were drunk and so adorable, so sweet...Just like you are now..." Gally closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of Newt's skin, the vanilla coconut mixture with salty sweat. "You are adorable...all the time." "All the time? Even when-" "Yeah, even when you kneel before me and beg me for spanking your butt and then take me deep inside..." Gally growled causing Newt to whimper. "I hate how you can make me hard just by your voice."

 

Gally smirked and crawled under the blanket, right between Newt's legs.

 

\---

 

"Oh god, Gally...please...harder...yes, harder...oh!" moaned Newt loudly. Gally didn't stop with one blowjob. Instead, Newt ended up bending over the table with Gally's dick deep inside. With Gally was sex different. He first cared about partner's pleasure, and then his own. They had sex every day since that night two weeks ago, and surprisingly, it was always Newt who made the first move.

 

"You're so hot..." whispered Gally as Newt came hard on the mahogany table, scratching it with his fingernails. He was glad that it wasn't his back again, the skin still didn't heal from day before, when Newt scratched him so hard he started bleeding. Gally slowly pulled out and threw the condom in the bin. "Wanna shower together?" smiled Newt and Gally nodded.

 

\---

 

"One Malibu for you and one Gin with Tonic for Gally." Minho smirked and gave the two boys cups with alcohol. Indeed there was a massive ammount of people but Thomas was nowhere to be found. Gally noticed how Newt's eyes scanned the room every ten seconds but he said nothing, even though it bothered him a bit.

 

"This is good. I love coconuts." Newt happilly wiggled on Gally's lap; they managed to steal one of Minho's biggest armchairs just for themselves. Gally chuckled and his hand slowly crawled from Newt's knee on the tigh and up. "Gally...not here...stop..." Newt blushed and as Gally continued touching him and kissing him, sucking the skin on Newt's neck, Newt looked up to see if someone is watching them. But no one bothered to look at the snogging couple, except one brunet standing in the middle of the room, his hands clenched into fists.

 


	29. We are boyfriends. Aren't we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter full of darkness...and light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i've bought myself plushie owl hot water bottle! Yay. It looks really pretty. Also it helped me with writing this chapters. Owls are smart.

Thomas tried to look away when Newt's eyes burried into his but it was completely impossible. Even though Newt was sitting on Gally's lap, he didn't bother to hide his slight excitement at the sight of his former boyfriend and he practically ignored Gally's kisses on the neck and touch of his hands maping Newt's thighs and hips.

  
"Baby, what's going on?" Gally softly murmured when he noticed Newt was not paying attention to him and he started turning Newt's face to him. Newt sighed. "Nothing, it's just...I need a bathroom."

  
Newt quickly slipped out of Gally's arms and in a rush he climbed the stairs. The bathroom was blocked by a kissing couple ; two girls, both of them in tiny skirts. They didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. Newt closed the door again, going up the stairs into the third floor where guest rooms were. As he closed himself in the one he and Thomas used, the noise from downstairs got immediately cut off and he was in almost complete silence.

  
\---

  
Thomas stared at the door handle, unsure about what to do next. Should he knock? Should he call his name? Or should he just storm in? Finally, after long minutes of hesitation, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door, just to see Newt, sitting on the edge of the bed with his face burried in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Thomas closed the door behind him and turned the handle up so it locked itself. "I knew I would find you here." he whispered. Newt wiped his eyes on the sleeve and blinked. "I knew you would come. I'm just...not sure if I wanted you to." "Did you wanted Gally to come?" Thomas said as he approached closer and closer to the crying boy. Newt shook his head. "No."

  
"Don't cry, please. Don't cry because of me...or him. I hate when you're crying. I never know what to do." Thomas mumbled desperatedly and gently he wrapped one arm around Newt's waist. Newt leaned closer and let Thomas wrap around even the other arm. Thomas pulled Newt closer into the hug, his lips gently pressed against Newt's cheek. "I know I fucked up. And I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you...But...I also feel very bad about Gally."

  
Newt lift his head, staring at Thomas in confusion. "Why?"  
"Because I know it was he who touched you last time." "How do you-" "Doesn't matter how I know. I just can't believe you run away with him, after what he have done to you...to us. I know I fucked up...a lot. But so did you, and I don't blame you, I think I deserve it. Being punished by your love with Gally." "I don't love him Tommy. It's just...sex. Really great sex..." Newt sighed and hid his face in Thomas's neck. "But it will never be the same as it was with you Tommy."

  
Thomas gulped; Newt's words made his muscles tense, his mouth was suddenly dry and his eyes started tearing up. "Please come back to me. I love you, please. We both fucked up and we both know it wasn't worth it. Please..." The last words Thomas said in soft tone, almost whisper. Newt sobbed, his hand suddenly holding Thomas's cheek pulled the named boy closer. Their lips finally met in a soft kiss full of promises and untold apologies...

  
\---

  
Thomas woke up early the next morning, wrapped tightly in the blanket with young boy he touched just few hours ago. Thomas closed his eyes, visualising the momets that happened before they fell asleep together. Less than 24 hours ago he had been standing in the crowded livingroom full of drunk people, staring angrily at two touching boys, one of them his ex boyfriend. And now, the boy was laying next to him, hips touching hips, their legs locked together, their arms wrapped around each other's waist...What was going to happen now?

  
Quietly, Thomas left the room, leaving Newt alone. The sound of shower woke up sleeping boy and he sat up, his eyes helplessly looking for Thomas, but the named one was nowhere to be found. Only then Newt realised that it's Tomas who is in the shower, not their host, Minho. He wrapped the blanket around his waist, leaving the room as well as he moved onto the balcony.

  
Morning air was fresh and smelled after flowers, trees were fully blooming. Newt smiled as the sun rose up from the horizon, its rays touching Newt's skin. He watched as the light made his pale skin glow and smiled, feeling the warmth...But he completely forgot about his health condition and after about twenty minutes of the relax on the sun, his skin started feeling warmer and warmer. Newt immediatelly backed up in the room; tripping over the blanket he fell on his knees, his forehead resting on the carpet, his arms folded as if he was hugging himself, shielding his body from the bright sun flare. Trying to hold the sobs inside he crawled few centimetres away from the window until he hid himself in the corner of the room still covered in shadow.

  
The pain hit him like a sudden lightning; strong, hot, agressive and powerful. Newt whined and sobbed as quietly as he could, he still wasn't sure about the situation status between him and Thomas and he didn't want to cry for help, Newt's pride didn't allow him to be pitied, especially he didn't want Thomas to pity him.

  
\---

  
"Newt, do you want some bre- ohmygod, what happened?" Thomas dropped tray with breakfast and hot tea on Minho's precious, very expensive, Italian carpet, and run around the bed to see the sobbing boy. Newt's body was shaking from pain and Thomas for the first time saw how Newt's condition affected his everyday life. Thomas helplessly watched as Newt quietly whined; his lips were bitten raw from how he tried to supress the urge to cry, but it didn't matter how hard he tried, his cheeks were wet from tears trickling down to his chin, leaving red lines on his face as the saltines of his own tears soaked into his burned skin. His arms, shoulders, torso and neck was also covered with patches of red burns, as if somebody just poured boiling water on him, over and over again, leaving blister-like pieces of skin.

  
"MINHO!!! Call emergency, now!" Thomas yelled over his shoulder and picked up, now loudly crying and wailing boy in his arms and carried him downstairs. Minho was already dressed up, with phone in one hand and unlit cigarette in the other. "Oh damn, what the hell happened? You poured the hot tea all over him or what?" Minho tried to stay calm, not to freak out. When the emergency picked up, Thomas snatched the phone off his hand.

  
"Hello? Yes I have an emergency..accident...my boyfriend has EPP and he was accidentaly exposed outside...yes, Erythropoietic porphyria, EPP. I'm sorry, why don't you believe me? Is this the St.Lucrecius central hospital? Yes, great, his mother, Ava Sangster works there. Yes, nurse Ava Sangster. Great. No I won't wait until-shuck!" Thomas yelled at the phone and let Minho wrap Newt into white cotton bedsheet. "That stupid shucking twat hang up on me! She thought I was lying because there isn't many people on this planet who has it! Can you believe it? She said she will call. She said that she has to contact Ava, to check if it's true and not just a joke. I'm gonna kill her!" Thomas furiously kicked the wall. When his phone after a minute finally rang again, he picked it up. "Yes. Great.Wicked street 483...thanks. Hurry!"

  
"They said they'll be here i five minutes." Thomas wiped Newt's tears with dry kitchen towel, but even a small touch made Newt's pain worse. Now, they had to wait...

  
\---

  
"Tommy? Is that you?" Newt mumbled quietly. He woke up in dark room with no windows, only one door with small glass square that allowed just a little bit of light go through it. There was a monitoring device next to his bed, he could see the red dot flickering with number on it and underneath, green line with zig zags, flashing synchronized with the red dot. His heartbeat. Something cold brushed his arm as he moved his hand. An IV connected vein on his arm with saline drip. His other hand was laying in something soft and warm. Someone else's hand. It couldn't be his mom, her hands were, same as his, very small and petite, and it also couldn't be Gally or Minho, since both had hands with shorter fingers. This hand was not too big but not small as his either. Long fingers were gently stroking the inner side of his palm and he could even in the dark recognize the crescent shaped scar on the thumb, that's where Cheese bit Thomas once.

  
"Tommy...?" Newt whispered again, this time he gently moved his fingers, interlocking them with Thomas's.

  
"Mmm? Oh, sorry, I must have doze off. Hi..."

  
"Hi..." Newt sighed, happiness in his voice. Thomas could sense the boy was smiling.

  
"Hi...how are you feeling? Wow, I disappear for an hours to have a bath and you almost die on me...what were you thinking? I was so scared...Minho has been calling at least five times every day and-"

  
"Wait, slow down! What do you mean every day? How long have I've been in here?" Newt sat up, his monitor started flashing faster.

  
"Almost three weeks now..." Thomas sighed. "You passed out in my arms when we got into the ambulance van and...your body kept going into shock, they couldn't stop it, it was like you got burned again and again once the previous burning stopped. You screamed from your sleep, but they got it under control two weeks ago. You were on shuckload tons of painkillers and day by day they lowered the dosage, yesterday they took you off it completely. I guess that's why you woke up today. I'm glad..I thought I'm going to lose you..." Thomas gently reached into the dark until his hand met Newt's cheek and he leaned closer, awkwardly smashing their mouths. "Ouch...here..let me.." Newt softly cupped Thomas's face and slowly joined their lips in a soft kiss.

  
"I love you so much Tommy...Mmm, what about mommy? Is she alright?" newt yawned when Thomas pulled away and stretched his arms. "Yeah, she went home two hours ago, she's cleaning my room." "YOUR room?" "Well, your room, but I'm living with her now, so she's not alone at home. I feed your cat, even though he pooped in my shoe at least twice already. He misses you, you know, he always sleeps in your bed with me and we miss you together. Then he starts purring and snuggling your jumper...that's when I usually fall asleep. I almost forgot, she punched me in the face." "Who? Cheese? It's a boy!" "No, not the cat. Your mom. When she saw you all burned and red, she gave me right hook directly into my face. And then she hugged me so tightly I thought she broke few of my ribs, I swear that's how painful it was." Thomas chuckled. "What day is it now?" newt run his hand through his hair and yawned again. He felt the small ammount of oil on his fingers and frowned. "I need a shower. my own shower...my hair products and my coconut shampoo. And my vanilla bubble bath. And mushroom raviolli...and Mr. Cheese. And you. Most of all; you."

  
"Me?"

 

"Yes...we are boyfriends, aren't we?"

  
"Of course..." giggled Thomas as he kissed Newt again.


	30. The key.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for such long pause, I had this finished two days ago but was too lazy to correct mistakes. Today I wanted to do it but uuuuh I'm so lazy, and really tired, sorry...you have to forgive me for reading it with mistakes...brrrh...

The following day Newt was visited by Minho who brought a basket full of home made Japanese sweets and food that was still warm. Newt could finally see some light as the doctor allowed a normal hospital room instead of dark one.

  
"Thomas won't come today? He was here almost every day you know...sometimes he slept with you on the bed, but your mom persuaded him to go home, have a shower and sleep in a normal bed." Minho grinned and opened a plastic bowl filled with steaming miso soup. He started scooping the soup on a spoon and smiled. "Open your mouth. Come on, don't be a baby, open it." Minho chuckled as Newt refused to do so, shaking his head. minho put the bowl on the bedside table and with free hand he pinched Newt's nose, forcing him to open his mouth, and when he did, he showed three spoonfuls of soup in it before releasing Newt's precious button nose out of his grip.

  
"Soup always helps. My mom always says that. And this soup cures everything even though...this is not a flu. But it helps. now, will you eat by yourself or do I have to force you again?"

  
Newt laughed when Minho gave him a cute smile and he took the bowl, started eating by himself. "Thank you...It's really good. Listen, i'm really sorry you had to see me thrashing around like some kind of a crank. I didn't even realise...I mean...i was out just a few minutes before I...I completely forgot about my condition. How could this happen? How can somebody forget what he is? It's like if you forgot you are asian and the realised it when you looked in the mirror. I mean, it's crazy." Newt sighed and slurped another spoonful of soup. Minho shook his head as he sat down on the bed next to newt's feet, leaning back on the railing.

  
"Nah, it's okay. My sister she suffered from schyzophrenia, she had more than four different personalities and sometimes she had these...very agressive fits...Imagine five year old tiny girl who can break your femur. She did that to me when I was eighteen..." Minho shrugged, his eyes suddenly gazing into space.

  
"Is she alright? Is she with your mom and dad?" Newt drank the rest of the soup and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the dressing gown.

  
"She jumped out of the window two days later, leaving a crayon picture of me on my bed, saying she is sorry about my leg and that she's going to find an angel who can heal it faster. She died on the spot...I'm glad she died. She suffered so much from her sickness...I know what serious health conditions can do to you...It always sucks. Always...But you, my friend, you are strong...and you will survive. no matter how many times youcry in front of me, you are still one of my best friends." minho winked at him, smiling. Newt held a hand in front of his mouth in shock.

  
"I'm sorry about your little sister. She's in better place now. And...you are my best friend. i don't know anyone besides you and Tommy and..." Newt bit his lip.

  
"Gally? i kinda knew I would hear his name today in conversation with you..."

  
Minho jumped of the bed and checked the hallway for any signs of nurse. When she didn't see her, he qouickly close the door, turned the handle up and jumped back on newt's bed, laying next to him. He turned on his back and opened a pack of cigarettes, offering newt one before lighting up his own. Newt hesitated, but took one as well. Minho blew a ring of smoke above his head.

  
"He was here to see you...brought you this. I hid it before Thomas could see..."

  
in Minho's hand rested a necklace with black pearl and a note. "I didn't want to read it but it was opened so...sorry." Newt held the cigarette between his lips as he zipped the necklace around his neck. Then he folded the note in half so he couldn't see the text and burned it in many places with hot tip of the cancer-causing stick. "It doesn't matter what it says...I don't care. I'm with Thomas now. I love him. I belong with him,I always will. Even though the night before this..." Newt gestured on his burned skin "...we had sex and I know it WAS a mistake and it shouldn't have happened this way, I'm glad that it did. And we forgave each other... and it's not like I don't know that he likes girls...he always will...but..."

  
"But he will love only you. Yes, he likes girls, but he loves you. And that's what matters. Hell you are almost like married couple. 'In sickness in health...' Cute married couple. You changed him, you know? You really changed him. Before he met you he was a bit...what's the word...awkward? I guess. He was more shy, more...secretive...He didn't really smiled that much. And now boom, you came to his life and he is all sunshine and flowers. He really IS your light in the darkness...or maybe you are his. He told me you were Mr. Grumpypants when he first met you. And he told me all about your snuggling under the tree in night, he blushed so much!"

  
"Tommy? Blushing?" newt giggled, blowing stream of smoke above their heads, coughing a little. He imagined Thomas sitting on the sofa, his knees under the chin, his thumbs twirling around each other, his eyes quickly looking from place to place, his cheeks bright red...

  
"Yeah, sometimes I blush. Like just now, when I see my best friend blabbering out my secrets." Thomas knocked on the glass pannel of the door and smiled. "Get off my boyfriend's bed." "Make me." Minho grinned mockingly and closed the cigarette butts in empty soup bowl,closing it with lid. Then he finally opened the door and hugged his friend.

  
"Minho brought me food and sweeties." Newt smiled, now chewing sweet stick with sesame seeds; it took the bad cigarette taste out of his mouth. As the brunet approached him, Minho slowly walked through the door, stoping on the treshold for a moment. "So I guess see you guys later...outside. Your house, not mine. i still can't get that fricking tea stain out of my carpet." he grunted and without another word he disappeared.

  
\---

  
"Do you have everything now? Are you sure? Okay...here, let me take it." Thomas smiled and grabbed a bag and a gift basket. Newt was released the next morning at five, before the sun could come out and he was really surprised when he saw his mom's car outside. She must have give Thomas the keys. Newt put on his seatbelt and rested his head back. Why does it bother him so much Thomas has the car? Mom is working, Thomas has free day, so why not? He opened the passenger mirror above his head, looking at his own reflection. There was small difference in his eyes, he couldn't really tell what it was. When he noticed small picture vedged in the frame of a mirror, he smirked. Mr Cheese, his little fat baby.

  
"I can't wait to be home...I can't wait to see my baby. He surely missed me, ohmygod I bet mom didn't feed him, he will be so skinny...is he skinny? Don't lie to me, I bet he is. My poor starving darling. Did you brush his teeth and gave him a bath? You have to brush him out afterwards. You didn't? Oh please tell me you at least trimmed his claws. And you want a child some day? You can't even take care of a cat!" Newt gestured with his arms in the air and lamented loudly. Thomas, rolling his eyes, turned the radio on, flicking impatiently through the pre-set stations as he searched for some music channel that could shut Newt up. Newt kept talking under the loud music, cursing about different things all the way home and even when he was walking up the stairs to his room.

  
"Damn I told mom not to water my cactus! Now look what happened..It's all growing upwards. What is this? My bedding is not changed and the pillow is full of dandruff, did you at least washed yourself before sleeping in my bed?"

  
"ENOUGH! Why are you acting like such a bitch!? The moment we left the hospital you keep bitching about everything, you won't stop shouting at me and everything is bothering you! What the hell?" Thomas finally poke, his voice raised but not shouting. Newt steped back, his arms folded, mouth closed into thin line, frowning. "I don't know what I did to you but whatever it was, I'm sorry, okay? I just thought you would be glad that I'm here for you at any time. By the way, Cheese had a bacterial infection, I treated it, you owe me 75 for meds." Thomas left the room and by the sound newt heard from downstairs, he was jumping on the sofa in front of the telly.

  
\---

  
He was awaken by gentle touch under his chin where a small hand rested, holding the corner of a blanket Thomas had now over him. Newt kneeled beside the sofa, his hand holding the blanket, his head resting on Thomas's arm. "Newt?" he whispered, causing the boy slightly jerk as he woke up. "Oh sorry I think I just...fell asleep." Newt gave him half smile. Thomas saw small traces of dried tears on Newt's cheeks and sat up, slowly pulling him up until he sat on Thomas's lap. "I'm sorry I made you cry..."

  
Newt shook his head. "You didn't. It's my fault. I don't even know what happened. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I missed you...and I'm so...angry." Newt groaned quietly into Thomas's neck. His arms were wrapped around older boy's shoulders to support himself from falling. "Why are you angry?" "Because of my reckless behaviour in that morning. I'm angry at myself because I forgot about my condition...I exposed you to my crazy fit...you didn't have to see that...And...mom is angry too. I've never been in hospital for so long because of this...never. My longest hospitalization was four days, not three weeks like now. And...I be't she completely hates this now.." Newt gestured towards his face where his right cheekbone was covered in deep brown sunburn, almost like is he sprayed cocoa powder on his face.

  
"She doesn't hate you. And you have no reason to be angry. Just admit you were a dumbass and it's all good. By the way, I love this..." Thomas placed few gentle kisses on the scab, making his way to Newt's lips. "I love you...no matter what...okay? And i will never let you go...because...I want us to be together..."

  
Thomas placed something small and cold into Newt's palm and smiled; it was a small key.

  
"I want you to move in with me."


	31. Harriet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Minho deserved some happiness...

"No."

Answer escaped Newt's lips before he could even think about the question Thomas asked. Named brunet frowned, tilting his head back so he could see Newt's face. "No like...not now or...not ever?" he tried to smile a little. Newt slowly slid down from his lap and off the sofa; he crossed the room and switched off tle light before climbing up the stairs.

"I...I need to think about it... it's so sudden and...I can't give you an answer right now, I'm sorry. I'm going to bed...are you coming? I don't want to be alone now." Newt turned around but Thomas was already walking behind him, his hand slowly reaching for Newt's.

  
\---

  
"I mean if you don't want to move in with me I get it, you don't have to...you know...give me false hopes. I won't be mad if you say no, Newt." Thomas whispered in the dark. He knew Newt wasn't sleeping; the boy next to him kept shifting and wiggling in order to find a comfortable position for sleep. Newt turned around, facing Thomas. His hand gently stroke older boy's cheek and he cuddled closer. "Can I ask you something Tommy?" "Sure, what is it?" "I would like you to answer me honestly. No lies, no excuses...truth." "Newt..." "Do you want me to move in with you so you can be sure I won't run away with someone else and break up with you again? Like some kind of insurance? Or do you want me to move in with you because you just love me...and don't want anything to happen to me ever again...?"

  
Thomas bit his lip. The answer was so simple, either one choice or the other...but making that decision was harder than it seemed. Newt leaned closer, slowly connecting their lips in a soft kiss before he laughed quietly. "I will move in with you when you stop hesitating. When you are absolutely sure what you want. When you trust me completely. Only then I will pack my stuff and move in with you. Well, with one small condition." Newt grinned.

  
"Let me guess; Cheese is coming with you?" Thomas chuckled, running hid fingers through blonde's hair, pulling him into very tight hug. "Anything for you. Cheese, your christmas lights...I will do anything. And yeah, I admit it. I want you to move in with me because I want to be sure you will stay with me. But not for the reason you think. Not because I don't trust you. Because I don't trust myself. I can't...cheat on you again. Frankly I can't promise anything either. But I love you and..."

Before he could continue, Thomas was silenced by another kiss; Newt definitely wasn't up for any type of conversation tonight.

  
\---

  
"Have I ever told you how good kisser you are? I love your lips...." Thomas murmured softly, his lips halfway pressed on Newt's. He slowly worked his way down Newt's neck, placing soft but passionate kisses all the way down to his navel where he stoped. "And your skin...I missed you so much..."

Newt sighed and slowly pushed on Thomas's shoulders, pushing him lower, inch by inch. "Would you just stop talking already and blow me?" Newt giggled playfuly as he slowly spread his legs. Thomas didn't need further encouraging; he burried his head in his boyfriend's lap, pleasing him with his mouth.

"Oh god..." Newt moaned quietly, clutching a bedsheet in his hands. He was pretty sure this won't end up just with one blowjob, and as he discovered five minutes later, he was right. Thomas grabbed Newt's hip, pulling him closer till their lips met again and he could without complications pick up his boyfriend on his lap. Matress creaked under their weight when Newt fell on his back with thomas between his legs.

  
"Lube? Condoms?"

  
"There, under the pillow..." Thomas gestured with hand, clumsily taking off his boxers. After a moment of struggling with slippery ruber and sticky liquid, Thomas finally thrusted in, making Newt gasp in sudden feeling of pain. It was so long and he became really tight again, making it almost impossible for Thomas to fit in completely.

"God...wait...Tommy..." Newt moaned quietly, nails digging into Thomas's shoulders. Thomas hissed. "We don't have to...you know..." "No, I want to..just...oh...give me a moment...to adjust." Newt panted slighly, running his hands down Thomas's back, stoping right above his butt. Newt smiled; even with the dull pain burning his insides he felt complete again. And he let Thomas continue and take him once again.

  
\---

  
Minho groaned from the sleep as the doorbell rang loudly through the empty house. It was almost two in the morning and he spend the whole day playing video games in the living room, where he fell asleep as well, game controller stuck to his cheek. Bell rang again, followed by hard banging on the door and another ring. "Damn." Minho tiredly walked to the door, completely unaware of being only in his underwear he opened the door.

Girl with caramel brown skin and bright eyes nervously shook on the doormat, supporting herself with one hand on the wall. Her short dress were ripped right above the knee which was badly bruised, same as her calf where blood was dripping from a long dirty wound. Minho noticed one of her shoes was broken when she stumbled over the treshold, falling into his arms.

"Whoa, are you alright? I mean of course you aren't, man..come in. Wait..this will be easier. Wrap your arms around my neck. That's it. What happened? What's your name? Should I call an ambulance? No, I'll take you to the hospital. What happened? Who did this to you?" Minho was immediately awake. He slowly layed the girl on the sofa, bit ashamed about the cheetos crushed into cushions. "The pavement. Me and my friend...we've been drinking. I live...two houses from yours. I got out of taxi and I fell over, I stepped on broken tile...ruined my shoe. It happened just in fron of your house...I couldn't...walk any further...sorry..." she panted heavily. Minho quickly grabbed his first aid kit from bathroom, cleaning the wound as much as he could.

He slowly pulled the hem of her dress up to the middle of her thigh. "Sorry..just...this will sting like hell." He smiled apologetically when he pressed the cottong ball soaked in desinfection to her skin. Her leg kicked him from reflex in the chin and Minho groaned. "Ouch, please don't hurt me...let me see this...I think you're lucky to knock on the door of a doctor. I'm a surgeon...but your tibia is broken and there is nothing I can do about it here. We have to go to the hospital, you need an x-ray. Only tink I can do is give you some anestetic right now, just mild. Give me a moment. Wait here." He smiled and the girl rolled her eyes. In a minute Minho returned with a thin syringe he plunged into her leg. Girl moaned quietly but she held her tears.

"Give it a moment. I'll dress up and we'll go." Minho winked, running to his room once again.

  
\---

  
"You still haven't told me your name. I think you should, considering I saved your life." Minho grinned. Girl ended up with a case and crutches and also a big scar with thirteen stitches, but she was still smiling as Minho slowly put her in her bed. "Harriet. I'm sorry I woke you up." "It's okay, I'm not going to work tomorrow anyway. I mean today. Wow, it's almost four am. I should go now...Well...goodnight, I guess?"

"Wait...will you help me change?" She sat up slowly, shifting her hair from back to front over her shoulder as she turned her back to him. "I uh...sure." Minho blushed, his fingers opening the zipper of her dress, revealing her flawless skin. Accidentaly he brushed his fingertips over her back and she jerked. "Sorry. Uhm...clothes?" "There, in the closet."  
Minho handed her green shirt with gold and purple butterflies and turned around. "Thanks...What's your name again?" "Minho." "Weird name." "Harriet sounds like some kind of dog food." "Minho is like something from japanese pervert cartoons." "It's called hentai and it's art. And if you didn't notice, my eyes are kinda squinty." Harriet chuckled and threw the ripped dress on the floor. Minho turned around with a smile and shrugged. "I like the name Harriet, it's nice actually." "Minho is interestind and nice too." "Yeah..." Minho smiled with a yawn and slowly pulled her blanket up above her abdomen, leaving only the broken leg exposed, lifted on two pillows. "Okay, well...goodnight." "Minho wait...don't go...stay with me, please..?"

Minho shifted on his legs and scratched his nape, unsure about what to do. "Uhm...are you sure you want me to? I might be some kind of psycho..." "What if I am too? Stay, please. I don't want to be alone..." Minho raised his eyebrows when Harriet activated puppy dog eyes power. Finally he agreed and she smiled.

"Sofa?" "No, lay in with me. I sweat I won't touch you in you sleep, even though your chest and abs are delicious. Are you often answering the door in your underwear?" She giggled as he took of his shirt and trousers, slowly sinking into the matress. "Hey, I was home and sleeping. I don't sleep in jeans, dear lady. And now, close your eyes and sleep, doctor's orders." Harriet smiled and with her hand on minho's shoulder she fell asleep.

  
\---

  
"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? No? Great. No I don't want to talk to him, that's why I called you, dumbass. No, listen, I need you help. I've met someone and...Newt, come on, shut up. Yes I've met someone, three weeks ago, her name is Harriet. Anyway she has broken leg and I kinda take care of her, groceries and stuff. Thanks, yeah, I know, I'm awesome. Yes, yes i'm sorry we didn't talk, i really am, Thomas must be pissed off with me, we didn't see each other since you were in hospital. I know he asked you, yes. Oh my god Newt, that's not why I'm calling! jesus, I would say what if you just let me talk! So, I've met Harriet, and I like her. I think she likes me, she's funny and beautiful and smart and cheeky...basically like me. I just don't know how to tell her...or suggest...that I like her. You know? Of course i don't want to sleep with her now. Come on Newt, please, you are romantic person, Thomas is a guy, I can't ask him. I need some feminine advice. Oh stop it, you know what I'm talking about. Yes I was thinking about that, but we watch movie every evening when I cook her dinner and it wouldn't be nothing special. Yeah I was thinking about flowers but the only thing I know is a bonsai tree and dandelions. She is innocent and beautifuland...one white rose? Nothing else? Okay. Okay...Great. Yeah, I'll see you...soon, I promise. And please don't tell Thomas yet...thanks Newtie. Bye."

  
Newt put the phone down and rubbed his ear;it felt warm, as if Minho's words burned it. Slowly he stretched his arms, carefully so he won't wake up older boy laying next to him. Thomas wiggled in his sleep but didn't wake up, instead he just rolled on his back. It was almost noon and they were still in bed since they spend the whole night watching first season of The Walking Dead. Newt carefully stood up, making his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. It was three weeks since he was discharged from the hospital and every day he spend with Thomas and Mr.Cheese in the empty house; Ava went to Germany for conference and they stayed alone and they definitely use the time to snuggle, cuddle, kiss, make love, and snuggle some more everywhere in the house. Well except Ava's bedroom.

  
"Mmm, can I have some, sweetie?" Husky voice whispered quietly into Newt's ear as his lips touched the steaming liquid in the mug. Two strong armsslid from behind his back over the waist, making their journey to the front, stoping at his abdomen. Newt smiled and slowly turned his head to the side. "Hey..." "Hey..." Thomas repeated after him, placing gentle kiss on the soft lips he loved so much. And he loved days like this, when he could lazily wander around the house, finding Newt with his messy hair and sleepy eyes look, cuddling him.

"I was thinking...maybe tonight, we might go out...it's almost summer, evenings are warm, I think I could handle a little-" "No. You're not risking another burns. I won't let you...I....you can't end up in hospital again because of your recklessness." "Tommy, I can handle it. We will go after sunset, I will be okay."

Thomas frowned but rested his ching on Newt's shoulder, sighing. "Fine. Where do you wanna go?"  
"How about our Malibu Jack tree?"

 


End file.
